The Beast Master
by wsbenge
Summary: Power Dark Lord knows not. Something unique to Harry saved him from an attack by the worst wizard tyrant in centuries. Albus put traumatized boy in a picnic basket, and left him on Aunt's doorstep in the dead of night, note attached, of course. Riiight.
1. The Little Boy

Chapter 1 The Little Boy

The fifteen month old little boy woke up in a strange house, and he hurt all over, especially on his forehead. He didn't see his Mummy and Daddy. He couldn't FEEL his Mummy and Daddy, and he couldn't be calmed down by the strangers. He cried himself to sleep a dozen times, before he saw the open door. It looked safe. He crawled onto a pile of rags under the stair steps, and went to sleep. It gave the residents in the house a respite from the depressed, bawling baby.

--------------------

"We can't let him stay in there, Petunia," said Vernon. "It's been a month since he came here, and it's not normal."

"Vernon, he cries at night if we don't let him stay there, and he wakes Dudley," she said. "Then I have two crying babies. It isn't hurting anything right now."

"Well, I suppose if the litte freak wants to stay in there, what should I care," said Vernon. "You haven't told me anything good about those people anyway. Maybe this is normal, for them."

"I don't know," said Petunia. "I just want some peace of mind."

--------------------

Freak was a very lonely, withdrawn two year old boy. He didn't talk much. He didn't need to. He could hear the surface thoughts and sense the emotions of people around him. His relatives opinion of him was devastating, in a way he couldn't understand, after living with his parents. His Aunt and Uncle only got angry when he said something, not when he thought it. It was confusing at first, but it was just the way things were.

His Aunt and Uncle considered young Freak ... unnatural, and a bother. He learned VERY quickly to keep to himself. He never asked for anything, since it only meant trouble. They wanted Freak out of sight, and out of mind. Freak easily complied. It didn't occur to Freak to talk to them. He could sense their response, and he naturally took the path of least resistance. He rarely said more than yes, or no. His cousin Dudley was the plague best avoided.

He was sitting in the dark, when a little mouse entered his cupboard. It wasn't talking, exactly, but it was broadcasting thoughts. These thoughts could best be translated as, "Hunger. Hunger. Hide. Sneak. Hunger. Smell food. Food."

The mouse really caught his attention. He knew better than to try to communicate silently with his relatives, but he really had nothing to lose with the little mouse. The little mouse brought a rare smile to his young features. He had some bread crumbs from an earlier meal, and he broadcast a similar thought, "Food here." He dropped the crumbs in the dim light near the bottom of the cupboard door, and the mouse found them almost immediately. The urge to run fought with hunger in the little thing, and Freak tried to send calming thoughts. "No hurt here. Safe here."

He knew what his relatives thought of mice, after watching Her have a screaming fit when she saw one in the kitchen. He would protect the mouse. Maybe it would be a toy, if it would stay. Freak knew about toys. Dudley had toys, that Freak dare not touch. Freak couldn't conceptualize companion. He managed to catch the mouse in a jar, using a combination of bread crumbs and calming thoughts. Once the mouse was in the jar, there was no possibility of calming it. It was absolutely terrified, and it wanted out of the jar desperately. Freak had no intention of letting it go.

Freak was so intent on calming the little mouse, that he didn't notice the connection he made with it, he was so immersed in its thoughts. The mouse was a creature of instinct and emotion, and young Freak had great impact on its mind. The little creature's mind was essentially a computer program, not that Freak understood that. It had no concept of self, until Freak's mind overwhelmed it. For lack of a better analogy, Freak added a lot of programming to the little mouse. The little mouse's intelligence had an immediate five thousand percent improvement. Granted, it was five thousand percent of practically nothing, but this mouse was immediately the smartest mouse in the world.

The mouse was no longer afraid of Freak, and it knew enough not to leave the safety of the little cupboard under the stairs. The only sense of self it had was completely from Freak, but Freak had no way of knowing this. He was two years old. Freak had companionship. Freak was ... a split personality, in an odd way. Different, but not.

--------------------

The next year was quite a learning experience for Freak. The little mouse was independent of Freak, but Freak also networked with it, to the extent that he could use the mouse's five senses. Freak WAS the mouse, and the mouse WAS Freak. They played with ... himself. The mouse still had its instincts, but they were pretty much buried way deep. Over time, Freak caught more mice, and impressed them as well.

By age four, the Dursleys thought Freak was beyond strange. He never spoke, unless spoken to. When he wasn't doing his few chores, he returned to his cupboard. They thought he liked the bloody thing, and actually, he did. It was a safe, warm nest. Freak kept his own company. He could have tried to spend time with the Dursleys, with the adversity it brought. He just didn't.

--------------------

Freak's life changed completely, the year he turned five. Uncle Vernon's sister Marge came for an extended visit for the first time. Her husband had just died, and she was distraught. She brought a registered bulldog, Ripper, with her that Marge thought was a one person dog. Freak changed her mind.

Marge was ready to tear into the boy. She knew that Vernon despised apparantly retarded boy, and she had the right mood to give the lout a piece of her mind. Ripper chased Freak outside, and they all followed, ready to watch the young boy chased all over the yard.

Freak sent his mind into Ripper, even as he opened the back door. Ripper had every intention of putting the boy in his proper place in the pack. Suddenly, the boy was a pack mate, and Ripper calmed down. Freak sensed what he needed to do, and scratched Ripper behind the ears, as he wagged his tail. Marge was astounded, and instantly changed her mind about Freak. Any one that Ripper accepted was all right in her books, mentally off, or not.

Dogs have a LOT more brain capacity than mice. It still didn't take Freak very long to search through Ripper's meager memory. By the time Marge returned home two weeks later, Ripper and Freak had merged. Freak, mice, and Ripper were one.

The world's oldest mouse died that fall, and it probably would have been bad for Freak, if Ripper hadn't visited. The mouse just went to sleep, and Freak had no contact with it. Freak flushed the dead body down the loo. Ripper was excitingly new, and gave Freak freedom, in ways he would never have dreamed about. Marge let Ripper go about anywhere he cared to, all over her place in the country. Freak was expert at not drawing attention to himself. Freak learned about the world, because Ripper went nearly everywhere Marge did. He picked up most of his language skills as Ripper, not that he actually used the words. He went shopping, watched television, and explored, from time to time. Ripper could go a lot of places. People didn't bother the bulldog, except in a few places. Then, they only chased him away. Ripper learned rapidly, as his brain slowly rewired. Marge Dursley was very happy with Ripper, and Ripper lived the good life, and won many shows. The only disappointment Marge had with Ripper, was that after winning all of those shows, Ripper had no interest in stud service. None.

Ripper was quite fond of Marge Dursley. Ripper needed Marge, since he couldn't really live alone, and Marge needed Ripper. She LIKED Ripper. She talked to Ripper much of the time. Ripper wasn't connected to Freak all of the time, well he was, but not in a conscious way. Freak could always ... feel ... hear ... Ripper, but Freak didn't have to be right there. Freak was there watching telly, though, any time Ripper was in front of it.

Ripper was when Freak learned that other people couldn't hear thoughts. His Aunt and Uncle rarely thought one thing, and said another ... unless they were talking to each other, and even then, not often. Telly was Freak's greatest educator. Vernon and Dudley watched useless shows, like sports and cartoons. Petunia rarely watched telly, prefering raw neighborhood gossip and magazines, or books. Marge liked to watch news, documentaries, and other interesting programs about different places in the world.

--------------------

The summer Freak turned six, he started regularly weeding Aunt Petunia's garden. He wasn't such a self-imposed prisoner of the house. He liked weeding the garden. Freak sent his mind out nearby, and found other animals. Rat became Freak, and Freak became Rat. Birds became Freak, and Freak became birds. Squirrels became Freak, and Freak became squirrels. All became one, sort of.

Squirrels were like mice ... easy to impress, but not much there, even after Freak rewired them, wiping out much of their instincts by the time he was finished. No one noticed the smarter squirrels, that didn't breed. Birds had even less brain to work with, but it was fun to fly. Freak went all over Surrey, as birds. Rat could go places most couldn't go. Squirrels could jump from tree to tree. Birds, squirrels, and rat were completely Freak. One Squirrel was snatched up by a hawk. That wasn't any fun. Freak never got ran over by a car.

Freak went to school that fall, with Dudley, his cousin. School was a new experience for Freak. Freak found out he had another name, for school time. His name was Harry Potter. He had never really been around kid's his own age. He rarely spoke, and it showed. It didn't take long for the other kids to pick up on Freak's strange behavior, and Dudley only cast their impressions in concrete. Freak still only spoke when directly addressed, and sometimes, not even then. Freak's teacher was consumed in doing her job, and kept busy. She couldn't spend much time, with just one odd child. Freak wasn't drawn to the other kids at all. They were just too ... giddy, and truth be known, stupid. Freak didn't trust people, just on general principles. Freak didn't need people, and he didn't dare reach out to them with his mind. He had himself. That was enough.

Freak quickly learned to keep his grades just above failure, to meet his relative's expectations. Freak was the class dunce, left alone with a blank look on his face, even though he never forgot anything. Grades meant nothing to Freak. He flew all over Surrey, and climbed trees. He went to dog shows as Ripper. He could do all of this simultaneously. He barely passed to the next grade. He did start to think of himself as Harry Potter. The word Freak wasn't a real name, and it didn't have a good meaning, as Harry discovered. He did become aware that he was the only one like himself. In all of his travels, no other animal acted like he could. He was an expert, in his animal world. The people he met while going to school were uninteresting. Children were silly, for the most part. Adults ran around doing stuff, that was important ... to them, anyway.

--------------------

Summer of his seventh year, Harry met Mrs. Figg's kneazles. Vernon had a large bonus, and decided they would take a two week vacation outside of England, without Harry. Aunt Petunia knew that Mrs. Figg offered to baby sit for most of the neighborhood, and Harry spent the time with her. As hard as she tried, Harry didn't say more than ten words a day, to Mrs. Figg. She thought he just missed his family.

When Harry first sent out his mind, the kneazles looked like they were going to attack the young boy. After a few tense moments, the kneazles relaxed. Harry demonstrated he was not a threat, as he communicated with them. He became close to one young kneazle male, learning a lot from him as they networked, over the period of several months. The kneazle was nothing like Ripper, who was essentially a blank slate. The kneazle actually had intelligence, and its own mind. Sure, Ripper had emotions and a keen memory, when it came to what hurt him, or was pleasant, before Harry rewired him. Kneazle had so much more. The kneazle was Harry's first true friend ... one that wasn't just a reflection of himself, like Ripper, the mouse, and the others. He was connected to the cat, but not in possession of the cat. The kneazle felt the same way people did ... it had its own consciousness. Kneazle couldn't tell Harry's relatives what he was doing with his mind, even if the kneazle cared to. Harry rewired his companion's brain, to greater capacity, completely without detriment to Kneazle.

Harry spent a lot of mental time at Mrs. Figgs, over the next four years. Mrs. Figg was a boring old lady, and HarryKneazle didn't spend any time around her. HarryKneazle had fun. They hunted, and defended territory. They were inseparable, in every sense of the word. Nothing in the neighborhood bothered them. If one of them wasn't sleeping, they were together. The young kneazle was never able to tap into Ripper, or any of the other animals that were Harry, but the kneazle was aware that Harry was Squirrel and Bird. They dared not play together, in the open. Harry never bonded like that, with the other kneazles. There just wasn't any incentive.

Rats, squirrels, and birds averaged a year or two, before they blinked out of existence, sometimes painfully, but usually in their sleep. They stayed outside. Mice were his only indoor self-companions, so to speak. He never really tired of being mouse.

--------------------

Harry was a voracious reader, at the school library, but he only used reading for entertainment. He never took books home. Reading put a different light on human behavior Harry. He turned the pages so fast, any one watching him thought the dunce was simply casually flipping the pages. He could have demonstrated himself to be the genius he was, but there simply was no good reason for it. It would only draw unwanted attention to himself. He just sort of cataloged what he read. Harry kept busy. Huck Finn and Tom Sawyer didn't have anything over Harry and Kneazle, except maybe chewing tobacco.

Harry just sort of drifted through to the fifth grade. He knew he was much too young to leave the Dursleys, but he was starting to get restless. He had watched too much life, not to get involved in it in some fashion. The Dursleys were a dead end, and had given up on him a long time ago. Maybe an orphanage would be better, like they threatened from time to time.

--------------------

Minerva McGonagall didn't usually pay attention to Hogwart's invitations, but she was curious about Harry Potter. She just stared, unbelieving, at the address on Potter's invitation ... The cupboard under the stairs. An incensed witch stormed down the hallways to the Headmaster's office.

Albus Dumbledore looked up into the pinched features of his deputy administrator. In a quiet voice, that contrasted heavily with her body language, she spoke, "I told you they were the worst sort of muggles. I told you. I told you. Did you EVER check up on the wee lad?"

The mind of Albus Dumbledore was working furiously, even though his facial expression hadn't changed. "Is there a problem, Minerva?" he asked.

"A problem?" asked Minerva. "Harry Potter's invitation was addressed to the CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS! Who keeps an eleven year old boy in a bloody cupboard!"

Dumbledore was stunned. Minerva never used language like that. What to do? "Let me know when Harry touches the enchanted parchment. The receipt acknowledgement charms in the school register will let you know."

"Oh, I will let you know," replied Minerva. "What do you plan to do?"

"Nothing, at this time," said Albus. "I want to see the reply."

"NOTHING!" yelled Minerva. "That is NOT acceptable."

"Please, Minerva," said Albus. "Wait until Harry touches the invitation."

McGonagall stormed out. It didn't take her long to get to Surrey, and start surveilance. She watched Harry work the garden for a while. Harry really wasn't paying attention to the surrounding area, and didn't notice the tabby cat. Harry's attention was elsewhere, and pulling weeds was effortless. She went to the local school, and looked for Harry's records. It didn't take long for the administrative witch to find them. McGonagall nearly had a fit, when she found Harry's grades, and the comments in his files. Learning disabled. Not socially adaptive. Withdrawn, shy child. Doesn't cause any trouble. Never initiates conversation. Just what had she let Dumbledore do?

There was no reply to the Hogwart's invitation. The Dursleys burnt the letters, unopened. One week later, Minerva told Albus three dozen letters had been sent ... all unopened.

"Keep sending letters," said Albus. "We NEED Harry to touch one."

"I keep sending invitations," said Minerva. "I am going to take one to him myself."

"I want to send Hagrid," said Albus. "I have another errand for him anyway, that will take him to London."

"I have some contacts to make among muggleborn," said Minerva. "I can do it."

"Hagrid has expressed a personal interest in Harry," said Albus. "I think it would do him some good to meet Harry."

"As you wish," said Minerva, with some doubts. She was very frustrated. Lily Potter had been one of her favorite students, and her son had been raised abysmally. If not for the war, Lily probably would have been her apprentice, married or not. Harry looked reasonably healthy, even if thin, but she watched him work the garden with an impassive face. It is said, she thought, that stress is the feeling that manifests when someone is observed that desperately needs the shite strangled out of them, and one can not actually do it. At this time, she thought that Albus Dumbledore fit the description. She really couldn't go back in time, and change anything, as much as she would like to. Why in the world did she let Albus leave Harry in Surrey with those people?

--------------------

Harry had been on several trips with his relatives, but this was the first time they acted like this. Normally, Harry didn't pay much attention to his Aunt and Uncle, but they were afraid. Something about letters bothered them. Surface thoughts kept returning to, "Will they find us here?" and "What will they do to us?". Harry was a bit unsettled. The raw fear was oppressive. Then about midnight, it happened.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! The noise shook the door, then knocked it off of its hinges, with a thud. Harry wanted to hide, but there was no place to go, in the small building. He just pressed himself into his corner.

Standing in the doorway, was the largest man Harry had ever seen.

"Oops, sorry 'bout tha'," said the man. "Bit cold, out on the water. Guess I hit it a bit hard." The man reached down, and placed the door back in its frame, pressing the nails back in place. "Tha'll have to do, fer now," he said, walking over to the fire place. He waved an umbrella, and muttered something Harry didn't quite catch. Instantly, a much appreciated fire was blazing in the fireplace.

"I'll have you know you are breaking and entering," yelled Uncle Vernon. "I have a gun, and I want you to leave now."

"Shad up, Dursley," said the large man, snatching the gun from Vernon's hands, and twisting the barrel back on itself, like superman. "Missed me supper, in tha' row boat. Go' turned 'round out there couple o' times." He took out a package from a large pocket. Seconds later, the package was ripped open, to reveal a couple very large sausages. He put the sausages on a thin piece of metal, and started warming them on the fire. He brought out some sort of baked goods.

The man's surface thoughts mentioned finally finding Harry, and concern for Harry, so Harry uncharacteristically spoke up. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry," said the man. "Scuse me bad manners. Name's Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper o' the Keys, at Hogwarts. 'Course ye'd be knowin' about Hogwarts, wouldn't yer."

"You will not be telling him anything about that school," said Vernon. "We won't allow it."

"And how'd a great muggle like yer be a stoppin' me?" said Hagrid. "Dumbledore hisself sent me to deliver Harry's letter." He reached into another pocket, and pulled out several things at one time, including several papers, a small box, and ... a mouse.

A mouse! Someone else had mice, and seemed unconcerned about them. Harry's mind was spinning. He sat down on the floor by the huge man, that was radiating surprisingly warm emotions toward Harry.

"Here, Harry, this is yers." He put the other things back in his pocket, including the mouse. Harry walked forward, and took the paper.

"Don't open that boy!" yelled Vernon.

"Si' down, and shad it," said Hagrid, pulling one of the sausages off of the makeshift spit. "Dumbledore said Harry needs ta get 'is letter, and he'll get 'is letter. "'e's coming wit' me in the mornin'."

Harry broke the seal, and started reading. "What's this about Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" asked Harry.

"Don' yer know anythin' 'bout Hogwarts?" asked Hagrid. "Didn' they tell yer anythin' 'bout our world?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, having used more words than he had in a week.

"Where yer parents went ta school," said Hagrid. "Where wizards ge' trained up."

"Did you know my parents?" asked Harry. "All I have ever heard about my parents, is that they were killed in a car wreck."

"Lily and James Potter killed in a accident?" asked Hagrid. "They wouldn't likely ge' killed tha' way. Tha' shames ther memory. The're murdered by a ruddy dark wizard, they were. Brough' yer to the Dursleys meself."

"There is no such thing as magic," said Harry, his mind working furiously. "I'm not a wizard."

"Sure ye are," said Hagrid. "A powerful thumpin' good un, I figure. Haven' ye ever done anythin' unusual?"

Harry kept quiet, and looked over the letter again. Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley retreated into the only bedroom the little cottage had.

"Better ge' some sleep," said Hagrid. "Early start, in the mornin'. I'll just kip by the fireplace here. Used to leanin' up 'gainst trees ta sleep."

Harry curled up in the corner, on some rags, like he usually did, with a thin blanket.

Harry was awake instantly, when Hagrid started the fireplace again.

"Ge' yer stuff t'gether," said Hagrid. "I'm gonna spend some pennies, and we can go. We'll ge' somethin' ta eat later."

Harry put his things in a plastic bag, and went to the outdoor loo. He followed Hagrid to the boat, which Harry recognized as a whaling row boat, from the telly.

Hagrid started rowing out over the water. "Ye'd not tell anyone, if'n I used magic, would ya? I ain't really s'posed ta."

"No," replied Harry. "Why shouldn't you use magic, if you can?"

"Go' kicked out o' school," said Hagrid. "Weren't me fault, but ther' ya go. Go' ta ge' this boat back ta the guy wha' owns it." Hagrid pointed his umbrella toward the rear of the boat, and it started making good time across the water. "Jest haft ta start rowin', 'fore I gets back to shore. Caint le' no one see."

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"Rules," replied Hagrid, "plus I'd ge' in a pile o' mess. Don' ya have any questions?"

"No," said Harry. "I don't know what I would ask. What do you do?" Harry was skimming through Hagrid's surface thoughts, and learning quite a bit. Hagrid had an active mind, and started to tell Harry all about what he did at Hogwarts, with the grounds, and the animals. Harry listened with rapt attention, until they returned the boat. Hagrid just tied the boat up, and walked away.

"Dumbledore gimme a por'key, or three, fer our trip," said Hagrid. "Let's ge' 'round the corner outa sight."

Harry followed Hagrid behind a building, and Hagrid held out a short stick.

"Grab hold o' this," he said. Harry did, and Hagrid said, "Actervate."

Harry felt an unpleasant tug behind his navel, and a squeezing sensation. They were standing in an odd shopping plaza.

"Ne'er ha'e liked tha'," said Hagrid. "Looks like yer don' either." Harry just gave a slight nod. "Bank is firs' thing, after we eat. Gotta ge' yer money, and somethin' fer Dumbledore."

"I've got money?" asked Harry.

"Didn' yer think yer folks left ya nothin'?" asked Hagrid.

"I didn't know my parent's names, until you told me," replied Harry articulately, warming up a little to conversation. The gentle giant was growing on him, especially after the tales of the animals Hagrid had told him.

"Tha's na righ'," said Hagrid angrily. Harry automatically stepped backward, and Hagrid noticed.

"I'm not mad at yer," said Hagrid. "It jus' frosts me a bit, what yer relatives did ta yer. Come down ta me hut, when ya gets ta school, an' I'll tell yer w'at I know."

Hagrid walked Harry into the Leaky Cauldron, and bought them both breakfast. Hagrid ate enough to feed five.

"Time ta go agin," said Hagrid.

"OK," said Harry quietly, following Hagrid to a large building, with the oddest creature Harry had ever seen.

"Goblins take care o' wizard money," said Hagrid. "The're right fair in how they deal, but don' piss 'em off, and ne'er steal from 'em."

They walked up to the first available teller.

"We need money from Harry Potter's vault," said Hagrid slowly, as precise as he could.

"Key," said the teller. Hagrid dug around in his pockets, and produced a key.

"How much?" asked the teller.

"Hundred fifty galleons," said Hagrid. "Few sickles and knuts with it. Tha' should las' a year."

The teller gave Hagrid a bag, the key, and they left.

"Glad didn' need ta go ta the vault," said Hagrid. "I don' like those carts. I'm gonna take yer ta the shops, and let yer go in alone. I'm a might too big, fer most o' those places. Yell ifn ya need anythin', and I'll fin' ya, no matter wha'."

They went from shop to shop, with a trunk being the first. Hagrid carried the trunk, and Harry put his purchases in it when he returned. The clothing shop was typical.

"How can Malkins help you, young man?" asked the lady. "Hogwarts?"

"Yes Ma'am," said Harry, and gave her the list.

"I know what you need, deary," said the lady. "Let's get you measured. Stand here, please."

She measured him, and walked into the back. Another young man came out from a side room. He had white hair, new clothes, and appeared constipated. He noticed Harry, and walked over.

"Look what they are letting into Hogwarts now," said the boy. "What is your name?"

Harry looked at him, and said nothing. The boy was easy to read, and Harry had learned a long time ago, that saying nothing served him well. The boy was about to give Harry a piece of his mind, when another sales lady came out of the same room.

"Your order will be sent to Malfoy Manor," said the lady. "Will there be any thing else?"

"Not at this time," said the young boy, with a sneer. "Mother is waiting for me at Ollivander's." He looked disdainfully at Harry one more time, and left.

Harry's clerk came from the back, holding a package. "That will fourteen, two, and three," she said.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Muggleborn, dear?" asked the clerk, in a most friendly way. "Fourteen galleons, two sickles, and two knuts. I will be glad to help you sort it out."

Harry handed her his moneybag, and watched as she counted out the coins. It looked easy enough. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Blimey! You're Harry Potter," she said. "I'm sorry, you just surprised me. I'm sure you get that every place you go." She watched Harry go stiff, and look down.

Harry was reading her surface thoughts, with meticulous attention. He has the scar. Killed You Know Who as a babe. Famous Boy Who Lived. Missing for ten years. He saved us all.

The lady was blushing red, as she handed him his moneybag, and parcel. He fairly scurried from the shop, and stopped in front of Hagrid.

"Wha's the matter?" asked Hagrid, concerned.

"She recognized me," said Harry quietly.

"Oh, tha',' said Hagrid. "I should o' said somethin'. Yer famous, in our world. Dumbledore tol' me he wished he hadn' said nothin' 'bout tha' scar. Just shocked him so much, an' he tol' the Ministry. They put i' in the Prophet, and tha's tha', then. Tell ya more later. We better ge' to it."

Harry followed him from shop to shop, but he made sure to keep his hands out of his hair. After the list was completed, Hagrid took him to the ice cream shop.

"I got ta go back ta the bank," said Hagrid. "Ge' yerself a treat, and I'll be back. Wait fer me, an' we'll go to Surrey soon's I ge' back."

Harry bought the first ice cream he ever tasted, and waited with his thoughts. Not twenty-four hours had passed, and his existence had turned upside down. Witches and wizards ... he was a wizard. The scar his Aunt had told a neighbor he received during the crash that killed his drunk parents, was from an attack by an infamous wizard. He was going to learn magic. He just started watching people go by, giving them a surface scan. People going from one place to another. He didn't learn anything of importance.

He turned to the left, and saw Hagrid approaching. He had a cage in his hands, containing a white owl, and a wrapped package.

"I wanted ta ge' ya somethin'," said Hagrid. "Owls are dead useful, and this one's a pretty un. Looks ta be smart, too. Yer birthday was yesterday, but I betcha got a bunch o' gifts already."

"No one has ever given me a gift," said Harry, with surprise. Harry had never seen an owl this close before. He avoided them with a passion, in his other forms.

"Well, you gets ta name her," said Hagrid. "Take yer time, and make it a good un. I gotta ge' goin' agin. Le's go ta the por'key spo', and I'll getcha home." Hagrid picked up Harry's trunk, and Harry carried the owl cage.

"Grab a hol' agin, an' we're off," said Hagrid, holding out a short piece of rope. One tug later, and they were in Mrs. Figg's back yard.

"I'll walk yer home," said Hagrid. Harry followed him quietly. He wondered how the Dursleys were going to act now. Harry opened the back door, lifted the handle on his trunk, and rolled it into the kitchen on its wheels. The owl cage was on top of the trunk. The cage stayed where he put it, like it was magnetized.

"BOY!" yelled Vernon.

"Vernon," hissed Petunia. She continued, quietly, "We don't need any of their trouble. Ha ... Harry, we have put your things in the broken toy room. Please, take your things upstairs. Supper will be at six." Harry could tell she was extremely afraid.

"I'll see yer a' school," said Hagrid quickly. He looked around the back yard, with its fence and hedge. "Actervate." Hagrid was gone.

Vernon walked into the living room, and Petunia sat at the kitchen table to read a cookbook. Harry took his things up to the second floor, and into Dudley's second bedroom. He would really rather be in the cupboard, but now he didn't have room, with his new possessions.


	2. Harry Goes to Hogwarts

Chapter 2 Harry goes to Hogwarts

Harry threw some old Dudley clothes in a corner, and sat down. There was a bed, wardrobe, and dresser in the room. Boxes were stacked along one wall, and old toys littered the floor.

He went to visit Kneazle, in his mind.

"Where have you been," asked Kneazle. "You usually aren't gone this long."

"I've been busy," said Harry. "I told you about those unusual letters that were disturbing those I live with. They tried to avoid them by taking a trip up north. While you were sleeping, a huge man, Hagrid, delivered one personally. He said I was going to get my letter, and nothing would stop him. The guy was scary, without trying to be. Vernon tried to act tough, but the big guy just ate his food. Hagrid told me things about magic people. I am a wizard, and have been enrolled at their school, for years. I have a bank account. I bought a lot of books and supplies. Hagrid gave me a postal owl, as a gift. They carry mail, for wizards."

"You don't care much, for owls and hawks," said Kneazle. "What are you going to do with this one?"

"Hagrid said owls are useful," said Harry. "I am supposed to be able to bring an owl, cat, or toad with me, to school. They call them a familiar, what ever that means."

"So," said Kneazle, "I won't see you after school any more?"

"I will be going to Scotland for ten months out of the year," said Harry. "I don't know if I am even coming back. This place means little to me. I was thinking about trying to move to an orphanage anyway. My relatives don't really want me here, and now, as a wizard, they are afraid of me. I don't think afraid is a good thing. They knew my parents were magical, and it seems they hoped I wasn't. They didn't want me going to wizard school."

"Get rid of the owl," said Kneazle. "Take me with you. It sounds exciting, to go exploring in a new place."

"Won't you miss this place, or the other kneazles?" asked Harry.

"No," said Kneazle. "We've talked about how much smarter you made me, than the others. I am as bored as you are. We have seen and done everything there is to do here. The old woman won't miss me. We are gone for weeks at a time, now. I haven't been a kitten for a long time. What is there to miss?"

"I'll do the owl, and see what happens," said Harry. "I have never done a bird that large, and never a hunter either."

"What is a wizard?" asked Kneazle. "How is the school different?" Kneazle had spent his whole life, on Wisteria Walk, with Mrs. Figg in Little Whinging.

"Maybe they are people like me," said Harry. "Hagrid had things he called por'keys, and they took us other places instantly. It was kind of uncomfortable. Hagrid works with all sorts of different creatures, that we haven't seen. Creatures I have only read about in books, that aren't supposed to exist. The shopping area had things we have never seen. I am looking forward to going next month. You are going with me, one way or the other, if you want to go."

"You go do the owl," said Kneazle. "I'll let the alphas know I am leaving. How are you getting to Scotland?"

"I don't know, exactly," said Harry. "The invitation said something about a train, from London to the school, at Charing Cross Station. We will use some of the money Rat, you, and the others have found, to pay for a ride to London. Shouldn't be too hard. Ripper has traveled with Marge enough places. We give people money, and they will let us a ride. You and I have been to London before, just never on the train. We walked. Marge takes a taxi sometimes, when she has a lot of packages, but she complains about how much more it costs."

"Too much traffic in the city," said Kneazle. "The smell is awful."

"Why don't you go over where I am," said Harry. "If they ask, I will tell them you are part of my school supplies, like the trunk and the owl. You are now my official 'familiar'. Come in the east window by the tree on the second floor. I can't stay in my cupboard any more. Aunt sent me up here. She is really afraid of 'them', like it is a crime I like my cupboard."

"I will go over there in a while," said Kneazle.

"The window will be open," said Harry. "I'll go do the owl."

--------------------

The owl was still in the cage. Harry walked over, and sent his mind into the owl. He wasn't expecting any surprises.

"You have a consciousness?," asked Harry absently. The owl didn't have a lot going for it, but Hagrid was right. This bird was a lot more than any other bird Harry had seen. He started improving the brain's neural circuits. He had found out, over time, that an impression worked better, when the brain had first been improved. "The package that came with you said I have to claim you as mine, for the postal enchantments to work. I better do that now."

Harry looked at the papers again, which suggested a phrase to use, and returned to the cage. "I am Harry James Potter, and this owl is my personal postal owl," he stated. The enchantment worked, apparently, The owl became unbalanced on its perch, and fluttered it wings a bit, to steady itself.

The owl was watching Harry. She felt the compulsion take hold. This was her human. She felt drawn to this human. She would always know where this human was.

Harry went back into the mind of the owl. "I've never seen a bird with a consciousness before," thought Harry. "I thought only kneazles were self-aware, besides humans. I wonder what makes you so different from other birds. I am guessing all kneazles are self-aware, the same as all humans. I really don't know, I suppose. Well, here goes."

The owl continued to watch Harry, as he did what ever he did, to impress another mind. He was experienced with birds, and it went very quickly. He had a small piece of himself, in the owl, similar to how he had a piece of himself, in Kneazle. If the owl hadn't been self-aware, Harry would have done a complete overhaul, of the owl's mind. He was curious, about the owl. Harry and Kneazle were great friends. Maybe he and the owl would be friends.

The owl didn't have near the mental vocabulary that Kneazle had, when the two youngsters met.

"I am Harry," said Harry, in the owl's mind. "You are Owl."

"You are mine?," said the owl, not in so many words, of course.

"Yes, I guess," said Harry. "You are my postal owl."

"Yes," said the owl. "I carry mail, and I am yours."

Harry opened up the cage, and the owl hopped to the door, and jumped out. She flew over to the bed post.

"I will protect you," said Harry. "Need anything?"

"No," said the owl.

"There is a cat coming soon," said Harry. "He won't bother you. Are you OK with that?"

"Fear cats," said the owl. The white owl flew back to the cage, and hopped to its perch. It placed it's head under its wing.

Harry took his school books out of the trunk, and left everything else alone. He read, until Kneazle arrived. He focused on his connection with Kneazle.

"The owl isn't like other birds," said Harry. "She has a sense of self, a lot like a young kneazle. I made it so I can talk to her, like I talk to you, but not like I did with the other birds. I told her a cat was coming, and you wouldn't bother her."

"Hunting birds don't bother cats," said Kneazle, "and we don't bother them. I'd rather eat a rabbit, anyway. I let the alphas know I am leaving."

"There isn't much for us to do, until it is time to go," said Harry. "I have to go to the train station to get a schedule, and I'll find out how much a taxi would cost. It isn't that far, to London. I will need to get a pet carrier for you. Ripper always travels in a pet carrier, on the train. It's something about rules, or policy. Ripper doesn't mind the pet carrier. You need to go to Rats' place, behind the food store, and get the sack of money. Rat will be there tonight, waiting for you. We will leave the rest of the stuff there. I am going to read these books for a while. I want to know as much as I can, about this witchcraft and wizardry."

"I'm going to head out for a while, and be at Rats' later," said Kneazle. "I'm going to go bother a dog, or chase something. Come find me later."

--------------------

Rats' had a pretty good life, living behind the food store. There were three of them. They had several easy ways to get to the rafters in the attic of the warehouse next door, where no one could, or would, get to. There was usually a small amount of light there. It was out of the weather, with plenty of food near the bin. They had collected all sorts of shiny tidbits ... rings, watches, coins, things from kid's games, lost wallets and money clips. Rat always collected paper money that he, or the others, had found. Birds dropped off what they found. If Squirrel found something, Bird transported it to Rats' place. Rats' place was main treasure box. There were a couple others, as well. Squirrels had one in an old hollow tree, but it wasn't as good as Rats' place.

Ripper knew the potential value of money. Marge often talked about money. She treated Ripper like he was human. If necessary, Ripper was going to give it to her. It hadn't been necessary yet. Of course, Ripper wouldn't have handed it to her, but it would have been in a good place for Marge to find it.

The month went quickly. Harry decided to take the early train into London. Owl and Kneazle could both get in, and out, of their cages, at will. Owl's modification was coming along well. Owl was going to fly to the school. She would be there in a short time, by flying through the postal portals. She remembered flying all over the British Isles, during her postal enchantment and certification ... not that she knew it was for her certification. She didn't feel comfortable with the train, and none of them knew what to expect.

"That's everything," said Harry. "We are ready to go to Hogwarts." Owl flew through the window, and Kneazle jumped to the tree. Harry put the four mice in the carrier. There was food and water in there. Birds and squirrels were fine as they were, but mice shouldn't stay here. Rats were staying in Surrey County also. Harry wasn't as interested in them, as he once was. Kneazle could find a rat for Harry, any time he needed one. Harry shut the window and put the wheels on the trunk. He took the trunk and cages downstairs. Aunt was getting up to get the paper, and make coffee.

"I'm leaving," said Harry.

"They gave you a way to get to the train station, then," said Petunia. Her surface thoughts spoke of Vernon being glad he wouldn't have to take him. She thought he was too stupid to go Hogwarts, but that wasn't her problem. She didn't think he would go beyond primary school.

Harry said nothing, as usual, and pulled his trunk down the side walk. They were going to take the train to Charing Cross Station, and use a taxi for emergency transportation. Owl and the birds followed Kneazle and Harry to the local train station. It took about an hour, but they were not pressed for time. Kneazle climbed into the carrier tied to the trunk, and Harry sat on the front of the trunk. They waited half an hour for the scheduled train, and a guy helped Harry get his trunk on board.

No one watching them could tell how exited the boy and the cat were. They appeared like they took this trip all of the time, bored and indifferent. Inside Kneazle's head they were chattering like magpies. Harry had read every book he bought in Diagon Alley, and told Kneazle what he read. The world of magic was nothing like the world Ripper was aware of, and Harry's initial excitement carried over into Kneazle. Harry's book on Care of Magical Creatures had listed Kneazle as a magical creature, with pictures. The following was typical of their conversation.

"I am a magical creature," said Kneazle. "What if I can learn magic?"

"What kind of wand would you use," said Harry. "I can't wait to use my wand. Hagrid was really worried about getting caught using his wand illegally. The first chapter in History of Magic listed the secrecy act, and the reasons the magical world hid itself. Can you imagine being burned alive, for being magical?"

"No problem there," said Kneazle. "We know how to hide what we do. No one pays any attention to what you do, and no one will watch me either. I can't wait to find out more about kneazles. I wish I could have moved in with you before now. Learning to read is a lot of fun."

"Aunt and Uncle didn't really like me there, let alone you," said Harry. "Uncle lets Marge bring Ripper, but Aunt doesn't like it much. Ripper has never caused a problem, and you wouldn't either."

"The book on transfiguration says there is nearly no limit to what can be changed, depending on the wizard's power and knowledge," said Kneazle. "You could change me into something that flies. I could be a flying hunter."

"I could be a flying hunter," said Harry. "The book gave examples. There are magical flying hunters."

"Charms sounds like they are useful, but boring," said Kneazle. "Who cares about cooking and cleaning charms?"

"Yeah, but what about wards?" said Harry. "The magical world has successfully hidden from the rest of the world for centuries. It thinks the magical world is fantasy."

"Here comes the conductor," said Kneazle. "You said he will take the money for letting us a ride."

"Yeah," said Harry. "I have watched Marge do it, since I became Ripper. Oh, Ripper is out chasing a stray out of his territory."

"Where to, young man?" said the conductor.

"Charing Cross Station," replied Harry, handing him a bill he knew was larger than the listed fare. The conductor moved to the next car, after handing Harry a punched ticket, and his change.

"You said Hagrid knows all about magical creatures," said Kneazle. "Do you really think he will help you more that your other teachers have?"

"He said he would," replied Harry. "I could tell he was interested in me. That's different, but he can't do magic legally. He puts all of his effort into magical creatures. I wish he had kept me, instead of taking me to Aunt and Uncle."

"Then you wouldn't have met me," said Kneazle.

"There is that," said Harry.

The speaker system announced that they were approaching the end of the line, at Charing Cross Station. Harry dragged the trunk down the steps, bumping Kneazle around a bit.

"Hey, careful with me," said Kneazle. "Let me out of here now. I can get out, right?"

"Yeah, sorry," said Harry, opening the door. "You hungry?"

"No," said Kneazle. "I caught a couple rats last night."

"I'm going to find something to eat," said Harry. "We should pick up something for the trip to school. It takes a while."

"I like that dry food you bought at the pet store," said Kneazle.

"Yeah, it's OK," said Harry. "Tasted a bit gritty, between my teeth. My teeth are flatter, than yours. Let's get some fish and chips anyway. Ripper really likes it. He likes cooked beef and pork too."

"I liked the eggs you bought last time we were out," said Kneazle. "Where can you get them?"

"Maybe that way," said Harry. "Marge and Ripper like McDonald's, when they come to London."

They finished eating by 9:00 a.m., and found their way to platform 9 and 10. There was no sign for platform 9 and three fourths.

"What now?" said Kneazle.

Harry sat down on his trunk. "Let's scout around," he said.

It didn't take long, before Kneazle had discovered that false wall of platform 9 3/4. Harry followed Kneazle into the wizarding area of Charing Cross Station. There was only one train waiting for them. On the sides of the coal car, were the words 'Hogwarts Express'. He took the wheels off of his trunk, and managed to get the trunk onto the last car. It looked like it was empty, and that suited Harry just fine. They settled in to wait.

Owl was already at Hogwarts, in the owlery. Ripper was watching television. Birds and squirrels were in the park, being fed by some kids and old people. Rats were sleeping, as were mice. Harry and Kneazle took a nap. They woke up, when the train started moving. The door to the compartment opened.

"Can I join you?" asked a red headed boy. "We just got here in time, and my brothers ditched me. Are you a first year, like me?" Harry just nodded.

"My name is Ron Weasley," said the boy.

Harry just gave him his patented blank look. Harry could tell he was excited, nervous, and a bit irritated that Harry didn't say anything.

"What is your name?" asked Ron.

"Harry," said Harry.

"Like the Boy Who Lived?" said Ron. "Mum said he would be going to Hogwarts this year."

Ron's thoughts turned to the wizard legend, that was the Boy Who Lived. Harry did NOT like attention. Nothing good ever came from attention.

"You look like you're muggle-born," said Ron, rattling on. "You aren't wearing robes. Mum said Harry Potter will probably be in Gryffindor, like Weasleys usually are. Potter and me will be great friends. Year mates always room together in the dorm." Ron rattled on and on, self-importantly. He was teaching a muggle-born. Harry just listened, and took in the information.

After about an hour and a half, Ron asked a question. "You have a cat. You won't let him eat my rat, will you? Not that I care a lot about it, but he is mine. My brother Percy gave him to me. He got an owl this year. He plans to be important, in the Ministry."

That got Harry's attention. A rat. The list didn't say anything about rats. Harry sent out his mind, and found the creature. It was sleeping. It was no ordinary rat. Maybe it was a magical rat. He left it alone. He was curious, but he knew all about rats. Kneazle and Ripper were great. He didn't want anything to do with another person's familiar, or what ever they called them.

"You have a magical rat?" asked Harry. "Kneazle won't bother your rat."

"Nothing magical about it, as far as I know," said Ron. "It just sleeps and eats. My brothers gave me a spell to turn it yellow." As he finished that statement, the compartment door opened again.

"You're doing spells?" asked the girl in the doorway. Another boy was behind her. "I want to see. I've done a few, and they worked. My name is Hermione Granger. I found out this summer I was a witch, and I read all of my books. I was ever so surprised. We are looking for Neville's toad. It is somewhere in this car. We are at the front compartment. This is the last one. You don't mind ..." She showed no signs of slowing down.

"I'll try it," said Ron. He took his rat from one of the pockets in his robe. It woke up, saw the cat, and started squirming. Ron performed the spell, and nothing happened.

"That don't sound much like a spell I have read about," said the girl authoritatively. "It didn't work either."

Harry read her surface thoughts. She was excited, and meant no harm, but Ron turned red with embarrassment. Harry sent out his mind again, and found the toad in the second boy's robe pocket. Harry said nothing. The toad was just a normal toad, best he could tell. Harry didn't waste his time on reptiles. Their mind was simpler than birds, and of no value to Harry. They weren't fast enough to be of use, and their brain case was really small. He could do it, but why? He watched Ron's spell fail, and the terrified rat squirmed free, jumping back in Ron's pocket. Harry paid no attention to either the rat, or toad.

"I didn't really think the spell would work," said Ron. "My brothers are always taking the mickey. I wanted to try. Mum won't let us try any spells at home. Believe me, you don't want to get on the wrong side of Mum."

Three more boys walked into the now crowded compartment. The platinum blond spoke up.

"I heard Harry Potter was supposed to be on this train," said the blond. "This is the last compartment of the last car. The only boy here with dark hair is you. Are you Harry Potter?" He pointed at Harry. Harry just nodded yes.

"You can't be," said the blond. "You are the street urchin I saw at Madam Malkin's. Harry Potter isn't supposed to be an urchin." Harry said nothing. The pompous idiot was looking for the Boy Who Lived, and Harry just disregarded him, as usual. Dumb looks worked every time.

"You didn't tell me you are Harry Potter," yelled Ron. "Why didn't you say anything? You just let me make a fool of my self."

"Weasley, right," said the blond. "Second hand robes, red hair. Fool is your natural state. Potter, my name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. I can show you the right sort of people to associate with, and these are not it."

"Harry Potter," said Granger. "I have read all about you. I .."

"And who are you," said Malfoy.

"Hermione Granger," said Granger.

"I have never heard that name before," said Malfoy. "I know EVERYONE who matters, and Granger does not matter. You must be a mudblood."

Malfoy looked over at toadboy. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Neville Longbottom," said the shy boy.

"Squib," said Malfoy. "All losers. Potter, follow me." Harry did nothing.

"Get your sorry Slytherin arse out of here," yelled Ron. "You don't want to mess with me and the Boy Who Lived."

"What's going on here," said a tall, older teen. "I am a prefect, and you all look like first years, to me. There are no disturbances allowed on the Express. Move on back to your own compartment."

Malfoy, and crew left, as did the two looking for the toad.

"What kind of Gryff are you?" asked Ron. "You didn't do anything." Harry just looked out the window. "I'm going to go find my brothers. We'll fix that wanker." Ron walked out.

The terrain was changing, as they moved into Scotland. Harry wished he could see farther. Everything was fuzzy, past twenty-five feet or so. He could read, but he had never been able to see like Kneazle and the birds could. He switched his attention back into Kneazle. Kneazle's eyes were perfect. Owl's eyes were incredible.

Ron returned, after quite a while. He stayed sullenly quiet. Kneazle was napping, and Harry was staring off into space. He was watching telly.

--------------------

A voice was heard throughout the train. "Hogsmeade station in ten minutes. First years, please leave your belongings and familiars on the train. They will be delivered to the castle for you. Hogsmeade station in ten minutes."

Kneazle got into the carrier, and Harry followed Ron off of the train. He could hear Hagrid's booming voice.

"Firs' yers o'er here," he yelled. "Firs' yers o'er here." A group of about forty-five kids followed Hagrid to some boats. He saw Harry and waved. Harry waved back.

"Four to a boat," said Hagrid. "Four to a boat." When the students were seated, he said, "Row, row, row yer boat." That made Harry smile. The boats moved by themselves across the lake. As they rounded a tree covered peninsula, the castle came in to view. It was impressive. The boats continued to the castle, and locked themselves in place to several docks that were apparently designed just for them. The students followed Hagrid up some stairs, and into a room, where they met a stern looking woman.

"The firs' yers, Perfessor," said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid," said the Professor. "My name is Professor McGonagall. Line up, and follow me." She led them to another chamber. The first years were a rag tag, rainbow bunch. Some were dressed in robes, some in jeans, others in dresses.

"Please wait here, until I call for you," she began. "Presently, you will be sorted into one of four houses. While you are here, these houses will be your family. Each house has a Professor assigned as Head, who is in charge of you, second only to myself, the Deputy Headmistress, and Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster. Proper behavior will be rewarded, by our point system. Improper behavior will cause points to be removed. Sufficiently poor behavior may bring about several punishments, up to and including suspension or expulsion. If you have any questions, please see your prefects, or Head of House." She turned, and walked out the door.

The students started muttering to themselves, regarding the sorting, while they waited. Professor McGonagall returned, and led the students into a much larger room, with several students seated at four tables. The students were all dressed in the school uniform. Several adults were seated on a small, elevated platform at one end of the hall.

"Please wait here until I call your name to be sorted," said McGonagall. "Then, come forward, and be seated on the stool in the front of the room."

She walked up to a small table and stool. An old, weather beaten hat sat on the table.

The professor looked at a list, and said, "Abbott, Hannah."

Hannah Abbott walked up to the stool, and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. After a few seconds, a tear opened up in the hat, and it yelled, "Hufflepuff." One of the tables started clapping. There was a banner at the end of the table with a crest, and the word 'Hufflepuff'.

The professor continued down the list. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff ... all of the names were yelled by the hat, as the students were sorted. Some took longer than others. She presently came to Harry's name.

"Potter, Harry," said McGonagall. A murmur spread through out the hall.

Harry walked up, and she placed the hat on his head.

"Mr. Potter," said the hat, in his mind, "I have seen some odd talents, in my time, but never one quite like yours. That is not my problem, in sorting you.

"Ravenclaw is generally for academically oriented people, and you have one of the strongest memories I have ever seen. A strong memory is the foundation for most measures of academic intelligence. You could excel in Ravenclaw, but you have no desire to. You would flounder there."

"Hufflepuff is for people hard working, and loyal, generally forming teams. You, however, have formed teams of yourself. I dare say that you are extremely loyal to your kneazle friend, but you probably won't thrive in Hufflepuff, because you have never learned to socialize with people. You don't cause trouble, and could stay there. You do not overtly work diligently, and that would cause you problems."

"It is said that Slytherin is for the cunning and ambitious, and you may be the most cunning person I have ever met. Most Slytherins have trust issues, as you also have trust issues. You are most definitely not ambitious, and the games played in Slytherin would have you defending yourself before long. You have lived a long time in the world of predator and prey, and I don't think you would play the games Slytherins play. They wouldn't be ready for the type of fight you are capable of, if you were there."

"That leaves Gryffindor, the house of the brave. I don't doubt your courage, and frankly, there are probably few obstacles you can't overcome, if you care to try. You have spent far too long hiding, to thrive in Gryffindor. You have none of the characteristic, albeit shallow, bravado found in Gryffindor, and they will look upon you with disdain. You never will be the classic knight looking for a cause to fight for, to win fame and fortune. Frankly, Slytherin and Gryffindor differ little, other than methods used."

"There is no fifth house, Mr. Potter."

"I want to learn magic," thought Harry quickly. "There is no one like me, in Surrey County."

"I know, Mr. Potter. We don't turn away the magically gifted, especially one as powerful as you might be. What house can best deal with you? Frankly, the sorting starts while the first years are in the waiting room. Putting on the hat formalizes the procedure, and lets me talk directly to the few people who are on the cusp between two houses. I see you have met Mr. Malfoy. He was easy to sort. I know where I would put you, and I made a decision before you came up here. You are one on the cusp. What do you think?"

"I listened to what you said. I don't have a preference, as long as I stay here," thought Harry.

"GRYFFINDOR," yelled the hat. Before he took the hat off, it spoke to his mind again. "Your house mates may need to be brave, to deal with you, before you graduate. Come see me, from time to time, if you can. You are most interesting. Your reputation as the Boy Who Lived may help you there. Good luck, Mr. Potter. I will be most interested in talking with you again, in the future."

Harry walked to Gryffindor table, to the wild clapping of the Gryffindor students. Two older red heads were yelling, "WE GOT POTTER. WE GOT POTTER." Harry quietly sat down.

The rest of the students were sorted. Toadboy and the girl with him were sorted into Gryffindor, as was the ratboy. Blondie, and the two bookends with him were sorted into Slytherin. Harry hadn't really met anyone else yet. The only interesting one, was the girl who liked to read. She had read all of her books also. She even had books that mentioned him by name.

The obvious Headmaster stood up, and made a short, frivolous announcement, finally saying, "Let the feast begin."

Instantly, several platters of food appeared on the table, with pitchers of drink. Harry looked around the table. Ratboy was eating like he never would again. Harry ate a bit, and wrapped a couple large pieces of chicken in a napkin for Kneazle, and took a few tidbits for the mice. He dropped a couple apples in his pocket, for himself.

The professors were also a rainbow assortment. It was obvious there was no dress code for them. They chatted among themselves, occasionally glancing at the student body. Harry noticed a professor dressed in black, with dark, oily hair, staring at him. Harry ignored him.

When it seemed the students were finished, or should have been, the Headmaster stood up again. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," he began. "The list of banned items is, as usual, posted in your dormitory. The Forbidden Forest is exactly that, forbidden. No student is to go there... unless in the company of a professor. The east wing of the third floor is off limits to all students, without exception. Students found there may be expelled, if found alive. Students are now released to your dormitories, and the first year students should wait for your prefects to lead you to your quarters."

Harry lined up with the other first year Gryffindors, and walked through the castle. As they walked, the prefects talked ceaselessly about one thing, or the other. They arrived at a portrait, apparently known affectionately as The Fat Lady, which had to be told a password to be let in. She moved like the telly, but she talked to the prefects as if she was alive. The portrait swung open to let them in.

More rules were laid down. Girls dorms were on the left, and boys dorms were on the right. Girls could enter the boys dorm, but boys could not enter the girls dorm. Lights out in the dorms by 11:00, the common room was open all night. All students were to be in the dorm by curfew, 9:00 p.m., unless given permission otherwise. Curfew was over at 6:00 a.m., and the first years were given an handout, with the rules written. The first years had meetings scheduled with the prefects, to check their penmanship with quills, review the rules, and to learn the castle. The first years were the primary responsibility of the fifth year prefects.

Harry was led to his room, which he shared with toadboy, ratboy, an Irish boy with a heavy brogue, and black boy dribbling a footbag. Kneazle was sitting on the bed behind his trunk.

Harry didn't like the bed, but he could put up with it. He curled up with his back to the head board, and went as close to sleep as he could, and still go see Rats and Owl. They were hunting around. Harry and Kneazle went exploring. It didn't take long to find out where cats could exit the dorm. Harry's multi-tasking mind centered on Kneazle.

Harry and Kneazle spent three hours exploring the hallways of the castle. It was a huge building, and it was readily apparent there was a lot of exploring to do. They saw a few other cats roaming around. True sleep came to him.

--------------------

The prefects met with the first years in the morning, to take them to breakfast. Harry was simply absorbing every thing he could. He got his class schedule, and followed his classmates to class in a group. The prefect would leave, as soon as the classroom in question was in sight. He had his own class to get to.

Each of the professors gave the first years their version of the rules, and they would tolerate no immature behavior. Yada, Yada, Yada. Professor Snape, the potions professor, tried to make an example of Harry, calling him their newest celebrity. Harry just made his answers a simple 'Yes sir', or 'No sir', as he did with all of his teachers. Harry was accustomed to that sort of behavior from adults, and it was no surprise.

What did surprise Harry, was that Professor Snape's surface thoughts were a constant, invaried irritation, that matched the scowl on his face. Harry had never seen a mind that consistent before.

Professor Quirrell, the defense professor, seemed to stutter, because his mind could barely focus enough to speak. He lectured straight from the book, and Harry went visiting with his other selves, soon after he went to his class.

The history professor, Binns, was a ghost, and even more useless than Quirrell. He didn't even appear to notice if students were present, or not. Harry watched more telly.

Professor Flitwick truly enjoyed teaching, but the course work was slow, and measured. His surface thoughts matched what he said, completely.

Professor McGonagall had the largest surprise of the first week, when she had changed from a tabby cat, sitting on the desk. Her frosty, no-nonsense exterior hid a love of teaching as encompassing as Flitwick. Harry had to learn more about her transformation.

Professor Grubblyplank, who taught magical creatures, just stumbled through her lesson plan, waiting for retirement.

Professor Sprout taught herbology, a kind of gardening. Harry had been doing that for a few years. It was easy to see she also enjoyed teaching.

The best part of his life at Hogwarts, was with Hagrid. He was drawn to the gentle giant, and Kneazle found his hut the first day there. Hagrid was the Groundskeeper, and the Keeper of the Keys, which meant he went everywhere. Harry was with him, much of his free time during the day. He had to trot, to keep up with Hagrid's normal pace, and the first few days wore Harry out. There was no question Hagrid didn't have an opinion on, and he thoroughly enjoyed Harry's company. Harry had never used his muscles like he did around Hagrid. He slept like a rock, at night.

The first animals Harry impressed were barn cats, who had no real sense of identity. The second species he impressed was a nest of barn owls, who also had no sense of identity. Harry was in paradise. He still spent significant time with Marge, but the other animals in Surrey County were pretty much on their own. They were rather self-sufficient.

If Harry wasn't otherwise occupied, he was in the library. The first project was familiars. What were they? Apparently, there were a cross species friendship that developed, usually from a owner/pet relationship. Harry found several examples, including the famed relationship between Headmaster Dumbledore and Fawks the ancient phoenix. The book speculated no one was sure who was the owner, and who was the pet, with Dumbledore and Fawks. The relationship between magical humans and animals could be weak, or strong. Regardless of the strength of the relationship, an attack on one's familiar was considered a personal attack on the wizard, or witch, in question.

The most common familiar, in the wizard world, was the cat. Consequently, cats were common in the castle. They could go just about everywhere, except into the potions department, the green houses, and the infirmary. Any familiar causing trouble would get its human in trouble. There was no information what so ever, on when a species was self aware. The books made the assumption familiars were self aware. Most witches and wizards didn't say much about their personal relationship with their familiars, so the author was guessing. The author didn't have a familiar. Harry couldn't find any better books.

School was remarkably normal, for Harry, even though he was in the magical world. He learned more from the trials and errors of his fellow students, than he did from professors. He quickly learned what the minimum acceptable performance was, for each class. He practiced his practical lessons in abandoned classrooms.

Hermione Granger was the only student that really caught his attention. She had a quick mind, and her surface thoughts gave Harry ideas he otherwise might not have had. She spent more time in the library than he did. She truly enjoyed learning, and given what the hat said, he couldn't imagine why she wasn't in Ravenclaw. Another thing that caught Harry's attention about Granger, was that she was incredibly lonely. Her dorm mates were interested in cosmetics, clothing, and gossip ... subjects that bored Granger to tears. The habits she developed in primary school for class participation drew unnecessary attention to her at the castle. There WERE points for class participation, but not for one's personal class performance. She quickly picked up a reputation as a pushy know-it-all. She truly just wanted to be involved, and help ... and it blew up in her face. Harry remembered what it was like, to be alone.

Ratboy was as shallow and vapid as anyone Harry had ever met. He truly earned his acceptable grades. Games were always on his mind. Toadboy was little better, for different reasons, except in herbology. Toadboy had memory problems, but he enjoyed working with plants, and it showed. Toadboy hung around a couple of the girls. Footbag took to his school work well enough, but was preoccupied with sports. He was disappointed no one in the wizarding world played football. Irish was somewhere in between Footbag, and Ratboy', and the three became fast friends. They tried to draw Harry into a conversation from time to time, but a blank stare is an incredibly useful tool, to blow off a pest.

The different year groups in Gryffindor formed tight groups. The first years were somewhat ostracized by the others. The only people giving the first years any attention, were the prefects.

--------------------

Headmaster Dumbledore held a weekly staff meeting, that really wasn't much more than a social club. His heads of house were very competent in taking care of their charges.

"How are the first years doing?" asked Dumbledore, to no one in particular.

"We have the usual home sickness and student who gets lost for a while in this old castle," said Sprout. "I haven't seen anything unusual."

"I was most surprised with Potter," said Snape. "The boy is nearly incapable of performing well enough to keep up. His writing is atrocious, and it is all I can do to keep from giving him remedial assignments. First year students have enough on their plate, with out extra assignments."

"Many of the first years have penmanship issues," said Flitwick. "The muggleborn have never held a quill, and many of the home schooled have never had writing assignments."

"He keeps to himself, in the common room," said McGonagall. "I have seen him in the corner, playing with mice. He doesn't appear to have made any friends."

"I thought I saw the lad with a cat," said Sprout. "Mice and cats usually don't get along."

"These do," said McGonagall. "I've never seen anything like it."

"The wee lad spends time wit' me," said Hagrid. "He's a natch'ral, wit' animals. He got close to a nest of barn owls, withou' upsettin' the mother. I'm in me sixties, an' I 'aven' seen the like."

"What does he talk about?" asked Dumbledore.

"Nothin' but questions 'bout animals," said Hagrid. "Don' matter 'bout wha' kin'. Though' he was goin' ta talk me head off, askin' 'bou' fami'yers."

"Does he talk to any of the rest of you?" asked Dumbledore.

"All I can get out of him, is 'Yes Ma'am'," said Sprout. "Mr. Longbottom is a lot like how Mr. Potter is with Hagrid, in the green houses."

"Both of the brats are useless in potions," said Snape. "I will be surprised if either of them makes their OWL."

"I don't have any first year students who are floundering," said Flitwick.

"Any moron can do household charms," replied Snape.

"Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle are having trouble in transfiguration," said McGonagall. "It is probably the most difficult first year class we have."

"I will find a tutor for them," said Snape.

The conversation drifted into upper class house rivalry issues.

-------------------

The last week of September, Hermione caught up with Harry, as he was leaving the library. It was nearly curfew. Kneazle was a few feet ahead. "You are in the library quite a bit," she said. "Would you like to revise together?" she asked shyly.

"Revising doesn't matter much to me," said Harry.

Hermione glanced down, embarrassed.

"Don't do that," said Harry. "I just don't think grades matter much." Harry didn't want to just blow her off, like the others. She was interesting, but he didn't dare say why he thought so. Humans became upset if another saw them without clothing on, let alone know what they were thinking.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione. "How else do you know if you understood the material? Wouldn't your family be proud of your grades, if you did better? Don't you want to be at the top of the class? " They had stopped walking.

"The things we're learning aren't that complicated," said Harry. "It looks like first year magic is mostly about practice. Lots of practice. I go to the library to learn about other things."

"I do too, of course," said Hermione. "No offense, Harry, but I have noticed some of your essays. You never write the assigned length of essay."

"True," said Harry. "You always write a lot more."

"You noticed?" asked Hermione, surprised.

"I notice a lot of things," said Harry. "I don't think I need help with assignments, but I might like to discuss some second, or third year material."

"You've read the second year books too?" asked Hermione, astounded.

"Don't you think reading the same thing over and over is boring?" asked Harry.

"That's why you don't write your essays with a book open?" asked Hermione. "I thought you were just lazy. Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Now Harry would just leave her, and she would be alone. Her big mouth, again.

Harry nodded, and said, "I can see how you would think I am lazy. It is really hard to hurt my feelings." He could feel her pending curiosity explosion, and he didn't want too much attention.

"That is why you don't appear to hear what people say," said Hermione out loud, to herself. "My parents always told me to ignore what people say, but it is not as easy as it sounds."

'Why can't I keep my big mouth shut?' she thought, her face coloring again.

"Maybe we can find things to talk about, in the library," said Harry. "This place is huge. It is a lot more fun, than the one at my old school. The whole place is a lot more fun, than where I was."

"I would like that," said Hermione, as they continued to the dorm. "That is a kneazle, isn't it?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "A woman down the street had them, and we started spending time together."

"I might like to get a cat someday," said Hermione. "Are they easy to take care of? My parents don't have any pets, but they might let me keep one. My cousin has cats, and they tear up the furniture. They get sick, and make messes. I don't think my parents would like that. Have you had any problems? What do you ..."

Harry just listened, with a small grin. She might be interesting. Harry knew how much different she was, than the others. She was more like him, than anyone he had ever met, with a couple glaring differences.

------------------

The baby barn owls were strong enough to fly, and the mother and Owl were watching over them. There were too many cats on the property, not to. Hogwarts was a huge farm, among other things. That drew mice and rats, and cats have been kept around granaries for centuries. One cat that Harry hadn't impressed had gotten too close for comfort, and said cat was convinced it was not a good idea. It might have fought one owl, but not two. Dumb cat. Harry would fix that one later. He thought it was inconvenient that he couldn't impress the cat when he was Barnowl.

If Owl wasn't watching the young ones, she was taking flights around Britain. The postal portals made exploring easy. Harry enjoyed flying with her, both in her mind, and as Barnowl. Her mind was still getting stronger. Her sense of self was getting more refined. Barn owls could not use the postal portals. Interesting, that.

Barncats were going everywhere. Spiders in the forest almost got one. Biggest spiders Harry had ever heard of. Cats could walk the halls of Hogwarts unmolested, since no one really paid attention to whose cats were where, as long as there was no trouble. Harry started sitting in on a few of the other charms and transfiguration classes. The other classes were boring.

The Gryffindors had flying lessons, out by greenhouse one, the first week of October. Hermione was not happy.

"I don't know why flying lessons are compulsory," said Hermione. "I am never going to use them. I don't think I am going to do well, and it will bring my position in class down."

"I know you realize there is no grade for flying," said Harry. "Historically, flying was important, before portkeys and floo powder. Everyone had to be able to enchant a basic flying broom. Now, it is done commercially."

"I know," said Hermione, "but I still don't like it. I don't like heights, and I have never liked sports. It just seems silly. What if I fall? I will just ..."

"It can't be that bad," said Harry.

The instructor had all of them stand by a broom, that she had laid out before the class.

"I don't want any mischief out here," said Madam Hooch, the instructor. "Foolishness will find you in detention with me, and I WILL make it memorable."

"Hold out your right hand, and clearly say 'Up'," Hooch said. "This will prove you have the necessary connection with the broom."

There was a lot of broom rolling, and false starts, but finally everyone had the broom in hand.

"Now, grab the broom firmly, and sit astride it," she continued. "Ladies, I know it is possible to sit side saddle, but we won't be doing that today. You will NOT be trying it."

Everyone took the position.

"Now, everyone push off gently," she said. "Hover about four feet off the ground. Oh my."

Harry watched Toadboy go sailing up over greenhouse's roof, and fall off. He slid down the roof, and hit the ground with a thud and a snap. Broken wrist, but he did not cry.

"I'm taking him to the hospital wing," said Hooch. "I want everyone to stay off those brooms until I get back. Remember what I said about my detentions."

Malfoy started his usual tirade about Gryffindors in general, and Longbottom specifically. He walked over to a small object laying on the ground.

"What is this?" asked Malfoy, picking it up.

"That is Neville's," said Weasley. "Give it back."

"Come get it," said Malfoy. He took off, with Weasley following. Barnowl watched them go. Weasley seemed to be having trouble with his broom, and Malfoy put the object in the notch of a tree limb, during his distraction.

"What's the matter, Weasel?" said Malfoy. "Never learned to fly?"

"It's this bloody broom," said Weasley. "Give back the remembrall."

"Don't have it," said Malfoy.

"Detention!" yelled Madam Hooch. "You young idiots thought I wouldn't be watching. See me Saturday morning at 9:00. Now, all of you, once again. Astride your brooms. Do not panic."

Broom flying was OK, but Harry preferred the real deal.

Barnowl picked up the remembrall later, and flew through the window Harry opened. He dropped the ball on Neville's bed, and flew away. Toadboy needed all the help he could get, and Blondie might get a rise out of this, if he noticed Toadboy had it again. Harry met Hermione for supper.

--------------------

The second week of October, Draco Malfoy wrote a letter to his father, Lucius. Potter was a dead end.

Father,

Harry Potter is an idiot. He makes Crabbe and Goyle look like scholars. He dresses in rags, and looks like drool will start dripping down his chin at any time. He spends most of his free time with that oaf, the Grounds Keeper. He just started spending time in the library with a mudblood, who no one can stand to be around. They are both outcasts, for different reasons. It's no wonder they spend time together, besides, Potter needs all the help he can get.

Potter is really a Hufflepuff, not a Gryffindor. 'Puffs make more noise, than him. He won't stand up for Gryffindor, but Weasley did immediately. I made him look like a fool, even though it cost me detention with the old hag Hooch.

Maybe Potter didn't survive the Dark Lord very well, after all. That scar goes all the way through his head. Potter doesn't even answer my comments. Do you still want House Malfoy to make an alliance with him, at some point in the future? He can't be a very powerful wizard.

Draco

Lucius wrote back immediately.

Draco

An alliance with Potter could be more useful than Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, or Parkinson. House Potter is an Ancient and Noble House.

Keep trying to forge that alliance. Drive off the mudblood, and make Potter see it is in his best interests to pay attention to you

LM

.

Three days later, Draco wrote again.

Father,

I caught Potter and the mudblood outside of the library alone. Crabbe and Goyle grabbed Potter, and I used some good stinging hexes on the mudblood. She was crying her eyes out.

Potter wiggled out of his robes, and attacked me physically. He nearly bit off a piece of my ear, while trying to deafen me. He tore my skin, with his fingers. Potter and the mudblood made so much noise, people started leaving the library to see what was happening.

Two prefects caught us. Potter, Crabbe, Goyle, and myself serve detention tomorrow, with our Heads of House.

I think Potter is a lost cause. I don't think he can be reasoned with. I am sure he lost his mind when the Dark Lord attacked.

Draco

Minerva McGonagall was worried. Potter would be in her office, in a few minutes, to serve detention for fighting in the hallways. The boy was passing his classes, barely, and he was nearly an outcast in Gryffindor. This was a continuation of his muggle school performance reviews. She had no idea what to do to change his situation.

The promising muggleborn witch, Granger, had apparently befriended him, and he had protected her with a passion. This sort of incident happened from time to time. Mr. Malfoy was trying to spread his influence. His father had done the same things. While she admired Potter's defense of Granger, she was appalled at Potter's methods. Poppy noted scratch and teeth marks on young Malfoy's neck. Fighting like common hooligans. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Enter," said McGonagall. "Mr. Potter, please take a seat, and tell me why you think you are here."

"Fighting is not allowed," said Harry. "The rule book states that detention follows an incident of fighting, to deter another incident."

"That is true," said Minerva, a little shocked at how Potter worded his response. "I am more accustomed to students in detention telling me the details of how the fight started."

"Hermione and I were attacked," said Harry. "Malfoy was hexing Hermione, and I fought him."

"Why would Mr. Malfoy attack the both of you?" said Minerva.

"He wants to tell me what to do," said Harry. "I refuse to give him control, without first earning it."

"I usually have students tell me they are faultless, for having defended themselves, in an incident such as yours," said Minerva, surprised that Harry was aware of why it happened. "Many times they tell me they won't repeat the behavior, by reporting the incident to a prefect, or myself. There is usually an immediate apology for the behavior in question."

Harry said nothing. The professor had not asked a question, and he wasn't getting many surface thoughts from the professor, not that he would answer an unvocalized question. He hadn't done that, since he was four years old.

The emotions he was reading were primarily concern and worry, with a bit of fear. Why was she so worried about the fight in the hallway. Harry had already seen a few fights, and they were from upper classmen, who threw a few serious hexes.

"Mr. Potter, I can't condone this behavior," said Minerva. "This incident will be recorded in your file. What will your response be, if Mr. Malfoy repeats his behavior?"

"I wasn't prepared for an attack," said Harry. "I should be more alert, and prepare. If there is another attack, I must be more effective."

More effective!? This was not what Minerva wanted to hear. The little Malfoy snot was dangerous, because of his father. Her fear level rose.

"Mr. Potter, given your notoriety in our world, you should exercise more caution in how you respond," said Minerva. "Do not let yourself be manipulated into getting expelled from Hogwarts. I shudder to think what Mr. Malfoy's father would do if you had seriously injured his son. Lucius Malfoy is on the board of school governors, and could make your life ... difficult. You could easily be suspended, or expelled." Harry had the glimpse of a thought of the Malfoy patriarch in a meeting, sanctimoniously pressing for expulsion.

While Harry said nothing, he took her information to heart. He would NOT be expelled. He wanted to stay here. He would come up with a different way of protecting himself. No one would surprise him again in a dark hallway, especially not Blondie. Even now, Barncats were on the move toward the castle. Barnowls were in the air. Harry thought how he was blind as a bat. BATS! Flying mice.

Minerva noticed his eyes were blank, and raised her voice, "Do you understand me, Mr. Potter?" she asked. "What will you do, if Mr. Malfoy, or another person, harasses you with stinging hexes?"

"Run to a prefect, Ma'am," said Harry immediately. He knew the correct response to give to an adult.

"Thank you," said Minerva. "Now, considering you WERE defending yourself, spend the rest of this hour reviewing your assignment in transfiguration. You need the revision." She started grading papers, but didn't really enjoy telling Potter to, essentially, run from a fight. She didn't think he had the social aptitude for any other response.

Harry went straight to the library after the detention.

"Harry, what happened?" asked Hermione. "What did she say to you?"

"Don't fight, and tell a prefect about harassment," said Harry.

"I just screamed like a little girl," said Hermione. "I am disgusted with myself. I am a witch. There are defensive charms I can learn. That is third and four year material."

"Not a problem," said Harry. "Worst that can happen, is nothing. I want to look up information on bats."

"What ever for?" asked Hermione.

"We might have some in the barns here," said Harry. "I go out in the barns a lot. I grew up in the city, and we didn't have anything like this."

Harry found out that local bats were not blind, but being somewhat nocturnal, some were almost day blind. They started hunting at dusk. A bat's hearing was excellent. Perfect for the castle. Bats hibernate, but he might be able to interfere with hibernation. Otherwise, he could order some fruit bats, through Hagrid. Fruit bats had huge eyes, and do not hibernate. Hagrid could get about any animal, but animals that were not local could be a problem. They would be noticed.

Free library time focused on defense. Barncats roamed the hallways that Harry frequented. Harry made more Barncats, and looked for other small owls. Barnowls found some smaller owls, and he did them. He impressed a couple kestrels. His eyes weren't that good, but their eyes were great.

Barnowls found a few bats, and Harry impressed a couple. The bat's hearing was incredible. A bat was nearly helpless on the ground, though. That was not a problem. They ate insects. Insects were easy for Harry to get, if he had to feed them. He stationed bats around the castle. No one would sneak up on him again.

Barncats smelled the dogs on the third floor of the forbidden east wing. Bats could hear them, and they had to be large. There was at least two dogs, from all the noise they made. Curiosity got the best of Harry, so Barncat picked up one of the mice, and took him to the third floor. Mouse went under the door. Mouse's eyes weren't all that good, but that was one huge dog. It had three heads. Harry's curiosity wasn't strong enough for him to go in person.

It didn't take Harry long to feel secure, in the areas of the castle he normally went.

--------------------

The end of October brought another surprise to the school. Hermione continued to try to help her classmates, and the charm of the moment was wingardium leviosa, a charm for floating objects from one place to another. The object of the lesson was a feather, and as usual, Hermione had completed the charm. She was attempting to help Ratboy, and Ratboy called her some names as the class ended, for her trouble. Harry didn't see her for the rest of the day.

That night, she didn't show up for the Halloween Feast. He was enjoying her company. It was too bad she couldn't meet Kneazle, like he could. She had missed supper before, but not often. He was just getting ready to have the cats search for her, when he over heard a couple girls saying that Hermione was in the west wing, second floor girls' loo, crying again. Harry could figure out why.

The defense teacher staggered dramatically into the Great Hall, and exclaimed, "Troll! Troll in the dungeons." He passed out on the floor.

Professor Dumbledore immediately stood up, and directed the prefects to accompany all students to the common rooms, where the feast would continue. No one would miss supper.

Harry and Kneazle went to get Hermione. Kneazle was running for all he was worth. He made good time to the bathroom in question. Harry wasn't a quarter of the way there yet. It wasn't easy, but Kneazle managed to get the door open. He found Hermione sitting in a stall on the end, with tissues in her hands.

Kneazle started tugging on her robes. If a cat could talk, he was.

"Hello," said Hermione with a sniff. "Harry probably wonders where I am, doesn't he. You, being the wonderful kneazle you are, came to get me. I don't really feel like eating."

Kneazle started tugging even harder.

"OK, OK," said Hermione. "I'll come with you."

The troll crushed the door to the loo. It must have heard the kneazle, at some point. Hermione screamed, as the troll rushed her position. Kneazle ran at the troll. The troll wanted a piece of the cat, but it couldn't catch it, or club it, to save its life. It was REALLY trying to. Kneazle was bouncing off walls and the few fixtures left. He would run up the troll's leg, and down its arm. Kneazle was driving the troll nuts. The troll didn't touch him once.

Hermione saw Harry reach the ruined door, but she couldn't move. The troll was too distracted to notice Harry grab Hermione's hand, and tug her toward the door. Hermione finally started moving to the door. The troll was making an awful racket, trying to pound the cat. The cat was a blur of motion.

Harry and Hermione made it to the stairway, and Kneazle fled. The harried troll just walked out the shattered remains of the doorway, dragging its club. Harry, Hermione, and Kneazle made good time to Gryffindor.

Harry and Hermione slowed down. Stairs were tiring, and the troll had used a lot of their adrenaline.

Harry was talking to himself. 'Why didn't I do the troll? What was the DADA professor doing? He feinted, of all things. Defense professor, yeah.'

Barncat watched Professors Dumbledore, Flitwick, and McGonagall subdue the troll.

Hermione was thinking about the troll. She was crying her eyes, again, over some comments made by someone. The troll could have killed her. If not for Harry's cat, she probably would have been killed. She finally gathered enough composure to talk.

"Harry, your cat saved my life," she said. "What is his name? He came for me, and kept the troll from killing me. Then, I saw you in the door." She nearly started crying again.

"His name is Kneazle," said Harry. "I never really thought about a different name. He is pretty smart. I told him to go get you."

"You were in the doorway," said Hermione. "How did you find me?"

"I heard some girls talking," said Harry. "They said you were here. When Quirrell said there was a troll loose, I sent Kneazle."

"You, and your cat, saved me," said Hermione. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Keep me company in the library?" said Harry, with a grin.

"You have that anyway, silly," said Hermione. "I'm a nervous wreck."

"Kneazle likes being scratched behind the ears," said Harry.

"I can do that," said Hermione.

"Professor Dumbledore said there would be food in the common room, because of the troll," said Harry. "You should eat something."

Harry gave the password to the Fat Lady. No one of consequence noticed them walk in. Hermione got something to eat.

Littleowl saw the person leaving the forbidden third floor corridor. She was there to observe the main stairwell. She didn't see the person's face, but he was wearing a turban, and was therefore, likely the DADA professor. The professor was boring, worthless with the troll, and leaving the area of the three-headed dog. The incident with the troll had put Harry on alert, and he hadn't relaxed much yet. Why didn't the DADA professor help with the troll? Odd.

The next morning, Hermione was in the common room. She hadn't seen Harry yet, but Kneazle was there. She walked over to him.

"Good morning, Kneazle," said Hermione. She reached out to pet the cat, and the cat leaned into her hand.

"eeelooo" said the cat.

That got Hermione's attention. She now remembered how Kneazle acted in the loo.

"Did you just say hello?" said a stunned Hermione.

"Yeeess," said Kneazle.

"Can you understand me?" asked Hermione.

"Yeess," said Kneazle.

"Oh my," said Hermione. "What will people say, when they find out you can talk?"

Kneazle just shook his head from side to side, and hissed. He ran out of the room, through the access the cats used. Harry came down the stairs.

"Ready for breakfast?" asked Harry.

"Harry, Kneazle spoke to me," said Hermione quietly.

"You won't find a smarter cat," said Harry. "He has been my friend for a while, one of the first. I am surprised he did that. He must trust you."

"People will be so surprised you have a cat that talks," said Hermione. "There are several birds that talk, and other animals that stomp their feet, or point to objects, in an animal act. Kneazle will be famous."

"He wouldn't like that," said Harry. "Attention has never been good for us. I really don't think Kneazle would like that."

"He hissed, and ran off, when I mentioned it," said Hermione. "I won't say anything. He saved my life."

"I know parrots talk," said Harry. "I saw a show on the telly."

"Crows, mynah birds, parakeets, and others can," said Hermione. "Chimpanzees use sign language, and dogs have used barks for yes and no, and used tokens for speech. Cat birds and mocking birds mimic many sounds."

"Crows," said Harry reflectively. "I've seen crows at the edge of the fields. I haven't been able to find out much about the postal enchantments."

"Postal enchantments?" asked Hermione.

"When Hagrid bought Owl for me, she came with a paper to activate the postal enchantments," said Harry. "I wanted to find out more about them."

Harry could imagine a light blinking on above Hermione's head, like he had seen on some cartoons. "Breakfast?" he asked.

Barnowls started watching crows. Crows kept their distance. Harry couldn't get close enough to impress a crow.

------------------

Harry started working with Barnowls, to see if they could talk. They could, but it wasn't like the parrots he had seen on the telly. They didn't hoot, and had a wide range of sounds.

Hermione started going with Harry to see Hagrid, from time to time. Not nearly as often as Harry did, but often enough for Minerva to notice it. She smiled.

Kneazle went with Harry and Hermione, for their trips on the grounds. Kneazle never spoke, unless they were alone, and he was not a cat of many words. He did listen rather well, though. They walked the halls together, after the library.

"Harry, its faster to get to the common room if we go this way," said Hermione.

"There are some interesting portraits this way," said Harry. Blondie, and the Bookends were waiting again. Just what was Blondie's problem? Didn't matter right now.

"If you say so," said Hermione. It didn't matter that much to her.

Draco Malfoy sent his November letter to his father.

Father,

I have been unable to get Potter alone again. He never uses the same hallway twice. It would be easy, if Potter got detention as often as Weasley and Longbottom, but he doesn't.

Not even my godfather can get under Potter's skin, and it is obvious Severus is trying. He could get a rise out of a baked potato, before he gets one out of Potter. Potter's potions are always acceptable, and he sits too far away for me to sabotage them.

The mudblood Granger is always his partner, regardless of the class he attends. I have not been able to separate them, in any fashion. Even she can't get his grades above average. She is likely to score better than anyone in Ravenclaw, in our year.

I hope to make progress by winter break.

Draco

Harry had a long conversation with Owl. Her intelligence was still growing. Harry had no idea how old she really was.

"I would like for you to be able to talk to people," said Harry. "It could be really useful to us."

"Why?" thought Owl. "We haven't needed to talk before. This is easier."

"I know," said Harry. "You are a postal owl, and some thing's are easier with words. It would make you a better postal owl."

"I am the best postal owl," said Owl. "You never have any letters to carry."

"I know you are the best," said Harry. "I have made a friend, you have seen her. Her name is Hermione. She is the one I am most likely to send mail to. Crows can talk. Maybe I should get a crow for her."

"I am better than any crow," said Owl. "I can handle the mail for both of you. I will practice talking your language. These other birds are too stupid anyway, and I am getting ... bored. I need something to do."

"I will introduce you to her tomorrow, when we go see Hagrid," said Harry. "I will take Hermione out to the sheep barn, and you can meet us there."

"I can do that," said Owl.

Harry and Hermione met Hagrid for tea, after their last class the following day. Hagrid was so busy, they had a standing appointment to meet him Tuesday and Friday afternoons. Harry knocked on the door.

"Yer don' haff ter knock," said Hagrid. "Come on in, set yerselves down. Tell me w'at yer b'en doin'."

"We were discussing birds that can talk," said Harry. "How many animals do you know of, that can talk?"

"Well, crows, ravens, parrots, an' such," said Hagrid. "Some dragons, griffins, an' hypogriffs. Ain' no rules, really. Lots er creatures 'ave the ability, if'n they 'ave the smarts. Trus' don' come easy to 'em. Lots er animals er used fer parts. I 'ad a fami'yer that talked. Acromantula named Aragog. Aragog lives in the fores' now. See 'im, from time ta time. Don' yer go in ther'. Not safe, yer see. Ah'm a mite 'ard to hurt."

"Don't worry about that," said Harry. "The Forbidden Forest is no place for us."

"What can you tell us about Aragog?" asked Hermione.

Hagrid launched into a long story about Aragog, and how he took care of him. Hagrid didn't have many friends, in school, and he found Aragog when he was small. Aragog finally got too large, and spiders are not well accepted. He had Fang now, the large boar hound, but it wasn't the same.

Harry led Hermione out to the sheep barns, and Owl swooped in, landing on Harry's shoulder.

"Winter break is coming," said Harry. "and I don't have anyone to send mail to. I was wondering if you might like to take Owl with you, on break. She doesn't get a chance to deliver mail."

"What about your family?" asked Hermione. "Don't you write them? I use the normal post that muggleborn use, at the castle. There is a box. Deliveries are given to a Hogwarts' owl in the morning."

"My ... guardians ... don't care much for me," said Harry. "They would have a fit, if they saw an owl. Any letter I sent wouldn't get opened."

"That's awful," said Hermione. "Wouldn't they mind then, if I sent you a message during break?"

"I am staying here, on break," said Harry. "My name is already on the list."

"What about Christmas?" said Hermione. "Don't you celebrate, and exchange gifts?"

"Owl is the first gift I ever received," said Harry. "Hagrid gave her to me."

"What!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Don't worry about that," said Harry. "Nothing for it now. Would you take Owl with you?"

"Don't you have a better name for her?" asked Hermione. "Really. Owl. I have noticed you do the same thing with Kneazle."

"Never thought about it," said Harry. "You know a good name for her?"

"Hedwig is a good name," said Hermione. "Saint Hedwig is known for her staunch support of her family and people. It is synonymous with female warrior."

"Would you like that?" Harry asked Owl. Owl dipped her head, and hooted. "I think she likes it. Hedwig, it is." Hedwig flew over to Hermione's shoulder, and nipped her ear.

"Hey," said Hermione. "I thought you said she likes it."

"That's just her showing her appreciation," said Harry smiling. "If she didn't like it, she would keep a piece of ear."

"If you say so," said Hermione, gently rubbing Hedwig's head, as she leaned into Hermione's hand.

"Like," said Hedwig.

"She said she likes it!" said Hermione, a little too loudly. Hedwig shuffled around on Hermione's shoulder, and flew to the rafters.

"So she did," said Harry.

"I'm sorry Hedwig," said Hermione. "You can come home with me."

"I have the cage you will need, and everything," said Harry. "She would probably rather fly straight to your house. She can probably find the way."

"Fly," said Hedwig. "Fly."

"She catches her own food," said Harry. "She does like the treats, though. Could you buy her a perch, and a water dish. I will give you the money."

"Don't worry about it," said Hermione. "I am thrilled to buy it for her. What other surprises do you have for me. You have two familiars who talk."

Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

"Now, what do you mean you've never gotten gifts before," said Hermione. "Don't you get anyone anything for Christmas?"

"Don't know anything about it, really," said Harry. "Never had the occasion. I just stayed in my cupboard."

"CUPBOARD!!!" yelled Hermione. Some pigeons flew out of the barn.

Harry couldn't tell her what he did when he was in his cupboard, in his mind. Well, he could, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to do anything to risk this developing friendship. He knew enough, to know it was odd, what he could do. She knew he played with the mice, but she didn't know about Rats, or Squirrels, or Birds. None of it.

"My first Hogwarts letter was addressed to the Cupboard Under the Stairs," said Harry.

"First letter?" asked Hermione. "What do you mean, first letter?"

Harry told her the story, about meeting Hagrid, and getting a room on the second floor at his guardian's house.

"I liked my cupboard," said Harry. "It was warm, and safe, and cozy ... and mine."

"OK," said Hermione. She thought she better be quiet. Harry was getting defensive. Couldn't change history, anyway. She didn't need to ruin her only remaining friendship. She never kept friends very long. They walked around the grounds, and went back in for supper.

--------------------

Ripper won the December fifteenth Grand European Dog Show, again, in the English Bulldog competition. Marge was very pleased with the prize.

"Margaret Dursley isn't it?" asked a distinguished looking man. "Your fine animal has beaten me again. Are you sure you won't mate him to my bitch?"

"That has been my only disappointment with him," said Marge. "He has never shown any interest."

"I have never seen such a well behaved Bulldog," said the man. "That is how you keep beating me. There are ways to collect a sample, and I would make it worth your while. I know a vet who could sedate him. There would be no pain involved."

"If you really think so, maybe I could," said Marge. "I could use the money. Where would this be done?"

Ripper was paying full attention, and so was Harry. Ripper knew what was expected, and he didn't have any interest, but he wasn't thrilled with the idea of the vet. Harry could unblock the necessary response. It was there, he just didn't like compulsion. His choice was run away, go to the vet, or ... do the deed. He liked Marge too much, to leave. Living with Marge was nice.

"I would like to give Mother Nature a go," said the man. "It really is simpler. Maybe your dog is just a late bloomer, so to speak."

"I haven't tried in a couple years," said Marge. "It won't hurt anything to try. When do you want to make the attempt?"

"My bitch is coming in now," said the man. "I could take him with me, if you like."

"Oh no," said Marge. "Ripper never leaves my side. Bring her over to my place, day after tomorrow. If it doesn't work, we will try the vet." They made the necessary arrangements.

The day came quickly, and Ripper was a bit nervous. He went through the necessary motions, and ... everything worked fine. Maybe he shouldn't have resisted so long. That was ... different.

Harry didn't have to try to do any brain work with Ripper. He didn't think he could, unless he was fairly close to Ripper. He had never been able to earlier, when he tried from long distance. Ripper's instincts were buried good, and unnecessary.

The man gave Marge a check, and she grinned. She hadn't complained about money, recently. Maybe she was happy with the unexpected cash.

--------------------

Hermione studied diligently for her end of term exams, and did well. Harry did just like he wanted to. Hedwig rode Harry's shoulder, and he rode the carriage to take Hermione to the train station. Kneazle sat between them.

"I should have asked you to come with me," said Hermione. "Mum and Dad wouldn't mind. You should see what Christmas is."

"Maybe some other time," said Harry. "I will just have to make do in the library alone. What ever will Kneazle and I do?"

"Oh, you," said Hermione. "I really miss Mum and Dad. That is the worst thing about coming here. I wish I could show them some magic."

"My guardians would have a heart attack," said Harry.

"And that is bad why?" asked Hermione. "I still don't like what you told me about them."

"They don't matter," said Harry. "They really don't bother me. They leave me alone, I leave them alone."

"Let's not talk about them," said Hermione. "What are you going to focus on, in the library?"

"There is still a lot in the library I don't know is even there," said Harry. "I am going to explore the stacks."

"Let me know if you find anything good," said Hermione. "Wow, that didn't take long. Here we are."

Hermione had a light bag of clothes, and a book bag. She didn't need much. Off she went. A few hours later, Hedwig followed.

Harry kept busy. He was in the library, flying as Barnowl, or visiting Marge. He was also visiting Hermione, with Hedwig. He wasn't ready to let Hermione know that. Hedwig made several quick trips back and forth.

Harry had a surprise at Christmas. He knew Hermione would get something for him, and he had correctly predicted it was a book. He did not expect the other package.

Harry,

This was your father's cloak. I felt it was high time to return it.

Use it safely, and wisely.

'How curious,' thought Harry, as he put on the cloak. 'I didn't know my parents, from the man in the moon. I wonder who sent this.'

Harry turned invisible, under the cloak. Harry put the cloak in his trunk. He couldn't think of a single reason to use it, at this time, but one never knew what the future would bring.


	3. Harry Settles In

Chapter 3 Harry Settles In

Dumbledore held a staff meeting, to discuss the end of term.

"I have reviewed all of the grades for the fall term," said Dumbledore. "We don't appear to have any student lost, and floundering. Do any of you have any concerns?"

"I still don't like that item on the third floor," said Sprout. "A cerebus is no creature to have in a school filled with underage children."

"Fluffy won' bite anyone w'at stays 'way from the door in the floor," said Hagrid. "Barks 'is heads off, ifn anyone gets in the room. Most'd take the warnin', an' stay 'way."

"I was only trying to check the wards on the door," said Snape. "They have not been tripped."

"I will be notified if any of the wards are tripped now," said Dumbledore. "The students won't bother the cerebus."

"Very few students would even bother with the hallway," said Flitwick. "let alone get near a cerebus. The occasional prank is the only break in the routine."

"There is little I despise more, than childish pranks," said Snape. "The Weasley twins try my patience, but at least they aren't as bad as Potter's father, and his crew of misfits. The boy is the spitting image of his father."

"What can you tell me of Harry?" asked Dumbledore. "I became close to his parents, after they graduated."

"His penmanship has improved," said McGonagall. "The fifth year prefects tell me all of my first years are now on their own. Mr. Potter excels in nothing, and despite his legacy, he has few friends. To my knowledge, he has only been in detention one time, and that was for self-defense."

"Why would anyone pay any mind to that obviously over rated legend?" asked Snape. "Lily Potter did something that stopped ... him, since no child that age could possibly take care of himself, let alone The Dark Lord. Her arrogant, braggart of a husband was found dead on the first floor. Potter is a smaller image of his nefarious, pampered father."

"Harry is a quiet, shy boy," said Sprout. "He causes no trouble at all."

"He is hardly the only shy student we have," said McGonagall.

"Give him time," said Snape. "He will show his true colors."

"You see only the lad's father," said McGonagall. "I admit, his father was difficult to restrain, from year one. I have seen none of that, in him."

"I am sure the boy will make a name for himself, as he progresses through his OWLs, " said Dumbledore. "He is only eleven. All appears well with him."

"Tha' cat and owl of 'is foller 'im all o'er the grounds," said Hagrid. "I don' think there is a creature 'e can' work wit', one way or 'nother."

"And a great value that is," said Snape. "Potions ingredients collector, I think. Yes, that will be his calling."

"If there is nothing else, I will adjourn this meeting, then," said Dumbledore. "I will see you all for supper."

Dumbledore had everyone left in the castle gather for Christmas dinner. Harry had sat in all of the professor's classes, in one form or another, and only two really interested him, transfiguration and charms. Runes and arithmancy were OK, if not a bit dry. Nothing was more boring than history and astronomy.

The large castle was nearly devoid of students. There were about a dozen, notably Ratboy, and his brothers, at the table. Ratboy was basically eating and sleeping, during break. He and his rat had a lot in common. How could anyone be bored, in this magical castle, with its huge library? Harry enjoyed browsing the stacks. Ratboy's oldest brother was studious, and kept to himself, during the break. The twins spent a lot of time by themselves, either in books, or exploring the castle. Ratboy was the only first year student, and upperclassmen don't spend time with eleven year olds.

-------------------

The staff meeting before Christmas dinner had not alleviated any of Dumbledore concerns of Harry. Albus had a long talk with Fawks, his only confidant. He was growing concerned with Harry.

"I gave the boy his father's invisibility cloak," said Albus. "I put a tag on the cloak, keyed to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Most boys would use it right away, but he hasn't. I am pleased Harry was not adversely affected with fame as The Boy Who Lived, but Harry only has one friend. He is normal, in all respects, except socially. The boy is beyond shy, just staring at nothing. Most muggleborn gush over the novelty of magic, but Harry seems to be mostly unaffected. Muggleborn, or muggle raised in this case, are usually in awe of Hogwarts. Why is my charge so withdrawn?"

Fawks trilled a few soothing musical notes.

"Could I have made a mistake, hiding the fact I am the boy's guardian? I didn't want the fact that Harry was my ward to be common knowledge. The defeater of Grindelwald taking the Boy Who Lived as ward? The media would never have given the boy any peace. The boy's Aunt and Uncle live in a good, clean neighborhood, and Lily was such a caring soul. It was for the best, that he stay with family, so I placed him there. He doesn't need my baggage hanging over him, with what his future might bring. I believe he is the one with the power the Dark Lord knows not. The one marked as his equal. Young Longbottom was the only other candidate. Is it too much to ask, that Harry have a normal childhood?"

Fawks tried to soothe his wizard, seeming to say everything was OK. The phoenix had watched wizards for centuries. This boy worked well with his companions, out on the grounds. Hagrid was right. He was gentle, with any creature he came in contact with, and he obviously had a human companion as well. Many wizards treated various creatures with disdain, but not this young Harry. He had no overt bullying traits.

--------------------

Barnowls took brief trips deep into the forest, since Harry didn't need to do anything else with them. They could see most of the terrain, since the leaves were gone. They found a centaur village, two pockets of acromantula, three wolf packs, deer, sheep, goats, unicorns, some large cats, and a few bears. There was one foggy hot spring several miles away, at the foot of a larger mountain. The terrain in the Forbidden Forest was pretty ragged, the farther one went from the castle, with a few isolated valleys that looked interesting. Streams tore their way through the hills, with few good creek bottoms. Farmers would never enjoy most of the Forest, since the only good transportation was by air. There were a few small camps of people by small lakes. Harry wondered if they were connected to the rumors of werewolves. It was too cold to enjoy staying over the Forbidden Forest.

Harry wasn't a winter person, in any of his forms. Kneazle didn't stray far from the castle, with all of its halls, nooks, and crannies. There was nothing that interesting outside. Hedwig stayed indoors, if she wasn't on mail call. Ripper stayed indoors, except for necessary trips outside. Squirrels and Birds took handouts, in the park, and went back where it was warm. Rats were snug in the warehouse. Harry made good use of the warming charm, on his robes.

Harry spent some time watching Hermione interact with her family. They were nothing like the Dursleys. They brought each other up to date on their hobbies and projects. Harry was more than a little surprised how much Hermione spoke of her close friend, Harry, when she was telling tales of Hogwarts and magic. Harry was her partner in class, and spent a lot of time with her in the library. She was really disappointed with the rules on underage magic. She didn't mention anything about the altercation with Malfoy, or the troll.

On an average day, during the break, Harry was having tea, with Hagrid.

"Do you think I could have some of the young barn owls enchanted for postal service?" asked Harry. "I would like to give them as gifts."

"Ther' not tha' much, already enchanted," said Hagrid, "but I kin prolly getti' done. I kin ask 'round."

"That would be great," said Harry.

"W'at yer doin' fer break?" asked Hagrid.

"Library, mostly," said Harry. "It's too cold out here, to enjoy."

"Cold don' bother me much," said Hagrid, "long as i' don' blow too hard, an' I don' ge' wet. Take this here fer Chris'mas. Ain' much." Hagrid handed him a hand made wooden flute.

"Thanks," said Harry. "I didn't get you anything."

"Tha's OK," said Hagrid. "Don' need much. Always on the look ou' fer new animals."

"What kind?" asked Harry.

"Ne'er know. Wanted a dragon, long as I kin 'member," said Hagrid. "Need er permit, an' ther not easy ta come by. Lad name' Charlie used ter go on 'bout 'em, when 'e was here. Now, 'e works wit' 'em. Thought 'bout goin' too, but I'll ne'er leave Hogwarts. No' on my say. Been me 'ome, since I started school. Spen' most o' me time watchin' o'er this place. Lotsa creatures here, some fer food, an' some so's they don' die off. Big par' o' the Fores' belongs ta Hogwarts, an' I'm in charge. Bigges' herd of thestrals in the world. Unicorns, hypogriffs, griffins, an' the normal animals. Couldn' ask fer a better job."

"I like this place too," said Harry. "Not much in Surrey, for me. Do you think there is any way I could stay, year around? I could help, in the summer, with anything you need."

"Ne'er hadda studen' stay before," said Hagrid, "but tha' don' mean i' can' happen. Hafta ask Dumbledore. Grea' man, Dumbledore. Kep' me on, after I go' booted out. Luv ta 'ave yer stay wit' me."

"I'll ask, before term ends," said Harry. "Let me know about the owls, if you hear anything. I am going to head back to the library. Catch you later."

--------------------

Hermione had a good time with her parents. She missed them terribly. The train ride back to school was a good place to read, until Malfoy showed up, with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Mudblood, I can't curse you here, without getting caught," said Malfoy, while his partners tried to look menacing. "If you don't stay away from Potter, you WILL be sorry."

"You can't tell me ..." began Hermione.

Malfoy held up his hand, and Hermione paused. "There is no reason for a discussion," he said. "You have been warned."

This ruined Hermione's day. She had no one to talk to about it. She didn't really consider following Malfoy's advice. Harry was her only friend, and she WAS in Gryffindor for a reason. 'Defensive magic is still a priority,' she said to herself.

--------------------

Classes resumed, and there was really nothing notable happening. Harry blended seamlessly into the forty some odd first year class, just like he did back in Surrey. Harry/Kneazle explored the castle. Barnowls, littleowls, barncats, and bats watched the hallways for Harry and Hermione. Harry was really rather content. January and February flew by.

Harry became chatty, one early March evening, on the way back from the library, trying to beat curfew once again. His Hogwarts experience was changing him, in that there were a couple people he really liked to talk to.

"I don't think I have ever been happier," said Harry, out of the blue. "School was OK, before, and I really enjoyed what me and my friends did. There is no place in Surrey that my friends and I haven't seen, or played around. We spent hours and hours chasing around all over the place. Nothing can compare to studying magic."

"I know what you mean," said Hermione. "I didn't have a lot of friends ... well, none, really ... I almost envy that, of you. I was busy with my music, and school. Books have always been my best friends. I don't want to say my classmates were stupid, but we were just too different. I am thought to be a genius, I am a bit young for full testing. My parents helped me adjust to it, but it can still bother me. My peer group and I are not likely to mesh well. You are probably a genius as well, given our discussions in the library, even though your grades are not what they should be. I know, I know, we don't have to have that discussion again. Believe me, I can understand trying to hide your talents. My parents sent me to private school, and I stood out there. Public school would have been awful, for me."

"I am going to try to stay here, during summer break," said Harry. "I'll ask Professor McGonagall a few weeks before end of term."

"Don't you want to see your relatives at all?" asked Hermione. "I know you said they don't like magic. The only thing I don't like about Hogwarts, is that I am so far away from my parents. I wish we could as least go home on a few weekends."

"My relatives and I are not close," said Harry. "Truth be known, they think I am ... mentally challenged, and I have never given them any reason to think otherwise. I was thinking of trying to go to an orphanage, just for something different to do."

"They don't have a good reputation," said Hermione. "Kids can be really mean to each other. My classmates made fun of me, but never really got physical. There isn't a lot of protection, in an orphanage. You wouldn't have any help from anyone, with clothes, books, hobbies ... just nothing."

"I don't have that now, with my Aunt and Uncle," said Harry. "They dote on my cousin. They would really rather see me gone."

"That's terrible," said Hermione.

"Not really," said Harry. "For one, I've never known anything else. For two, I stay busy. I have nothing to be unhappy about, but nothing to go back to, compared to this."

"I don't know what the future holds for me," said Hermione. "It seems the magical and ... muggle ... worlds don't mix well. Then, there are people like Malfoy. I like to think he is rare, but so many witches don't know ANYTHING about the muggle world. I understand how the statute of secrecy came about, but I think they will suffer for their isolation, how ever long it can last."

"I don't know enough yet," said Harry. "Their idea of muggles in the Muggle Studies class is fifty to sixty years out of date."

"When did you take a look into muggle studies?" asked Hermione. "It is an upper level class."

"All I know, is ... magic is brilliant." Harry gave the password to the Fat Lady.

--------------------

"What do you want to do about Blondie," asked Kneazle. They were out on the grounds, but Harry was in Kneazle's mind, because it made communication easy. "He is still stalking us. Sometimes he lays a trap, and sometimes he just follows."

"He is amusing," said Harry. "He is the best toy I have in the castle. I watch him, more that he watches me. It's kind of like cat, and mouse, when you used to play with your food. He just doesn't know he is the mouse."

"I'm starting to get bored," said Kneazle. "I like going to a few of he classes, but there aren't any hallways in the castle I haven't seen. I am a magical creature, but my magic is listed as unusual strength and the ability to sense trouble."

"Wizards sense things muggles can't," said Harry. "At some point, all magic was wandless. House elves don't use a wand, and neither do goblins, not that they probably couldn't use one. Goblins don't use one, by treaty. All of the house elves are simply not allowed them. I doubt anyone knows what you are capable of, and you are a lot smarter than the ones in Surrey."

"So, you are saying I might be able to do magic?" asked Kneazle.

"Don't know," said Harry. "What can it hurt to try?"

"Most accidental magic, from human children, is the summoning or banishment charm," said Kneazle. "They might open a lock, or break something. Summoning something I can't reach might be useful."

"There is self-transfiguration," said Harry. "The books say it is a bit dangerous, without someone who can fix things. Neither one of us is ready for anything like that."

"Let's go see Hagrid," said Harry. "I am sure happy it is starting to get warmer."

Hagrid had long established a no knock rule, and Harry walked right in. Hagrid was at the hearth, cooking something.

"Harry lad, lookit this," said Hagrid. "Won i' ina card game las' nigh'. Pretty, ain' it?"

Harry looked in the double boiler, hanging over the fire. There was a large egg.

"Fella said itsa Ridgeback," said Hagrid. "Mother 'eats up rocks, natcherly, er nests somewhere's hot. Lotsa nestin' spots, 'round places. Wizards use 'ot rocks."

"A dragon egg?" asked Harry. "Won't that be a problem for you?"

"I've 'ad ashwinders and fire sal'manders," said Hagrid. "Same thin', init?"

"For a while," said Harry. "Dragon is a whole lot bigger."

"Worry 'bout tha' later," said Hagrid. "Work ou' summat." Hagrid was beaming.

A couple weeks later, Hagrid, Harry, and Hermione watched the dragon hatch. The first thing the baby dragon saw, was Hagrid, and it started chirping.

"What do you feed a baby dragon?" asked Hermione.

"Book said pieces o' boile' meat," said Hagrid.

"The book said they start nibbling on everything and anything," said Harry. "Dragon parents usually throw down a smoking carcass for the young to chew on."

"Most babes jus' eat and sleep," said Hagrid. "Dragons er s'posed ta grow's fas' as ya feed 'em. If'n I keep 'im fed, 'e won' bother much. Jus' sleep."

"When can he shoot fire?" asked Hermione. "You live in a wooden house."

"I'll keep 'im in tha' soup kettle, fer now," said Hagrid, pointing at a kettle about four feet wide. "I'm gonna call 'im Norbert."

There was no way Harry could keep from going into the brain of the baby dragon, and improving its function. It was all baby, and Harry put just enough of his presence in the baby's mind to keep track of it. He wanted to watch it grow, as badly as Hagrid.

The young dragon apparently put all of its energy into flight muscles, because within three weeks, it was flying around Hagrid's hut, setting small fires. It wanted to follow Hagrid, and it was all Hagrid could do to keep it from following. He had a cage, with iron bars, and the young thing was starting to get noisy.

"I don' know w'at I'm gonna do," said Hagrid. "Thought I could keep 'im longer, but 'e's gonna ge' found out. Mebbe Charlie kin 'elp me."

"The dragon handler you told me about?" asked Harry.

"He'd know w'at ta do," said Hagrid. "I'll sen' 'im a note, ina week er so. I don' think I kin le' Norbert stay alone in the Fores', and I can' keep 'im." Hagrid started crying, holding his cup of tea. "To make thin's worse, somethin's botherin the unicorns. Not much kin catch 'em, an' this thin' does. Almos' killed one. It's in tha paddock."

Harry walked out to the unicorn. It was laying in the corner, watching him. Harry made contact, and got the first big surprise, since he had been working with animals..

"Hello, young one," said the unicorn, when Harry settled in.

"I mean no harm," said Harry. "I've stayed out of people's minds, out of fear of getting caught, mostly. I've never met an animal like you."

"I am old," said the unicorn. "Much older than most would suspect. The evil almost killed me. The herd will be moving deeper, away from the castle. It comes from the castle."

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Fast and quiet," said the unicorn. "I wasn't conscious, when it drank from me. I should be OK, by tomorrow. Thank the big one for me."

"I can't," said Harry. "No one knows about me, and what I can do. I don't think they would like it. The ones I lived with wouldn't have, and I haven't read about anyone like me, since I got here."

"You are a good one," said the unicorn. "I can see that, easily enough."

"I have always hid," said Harry. "Safer, that way."

"Unicorns hide, as well," said the old unicorn. "No shame in that. We are prized, for our parts. This has been one of the safe areas."

"What will you do with the young dragon?" asked the unicorn.

"You know I am thinking about protecting Norbert?" asked Harry.

"I've been listening, out here," said the unicorn. "Not much else, to do. You are not the only one who can do mind magic, but I have never seen your exact talents. By the way, Norbert is really Norberta. Take her to the hot springs. Dragons once lived there, years ago."

"I will," said Harry. "I know where that is. She won't be alone. Owls and cats will go with her. I will always be with her."

"I know, young one," said the unicorn. "Keep to the trees to rest, and your journey should be safe."

That night, while Hagrid was on patrol, Norberta lifted her latch, and walked out of the cage. It was easy to lift the latch on the window, and push it open. Two owls and a dragon flew into the night, followed closely by a couple cats. It stretched Harry's resources a little thin, but they could be made up.

--------------------

Harry found Hagrid early the next afternoon. He wanted to check on the unicorn, and see how Hagrid was dealing with Norbert's escape. Hagrid was crying, hanging on to a table cloth sized handkerchief. He looked up, when Harry walked in the door.

"Norber's gone," wailed Hagrid. "Musta go' 'ungry, w'en I was walkin' las' night."

"Won't he come back?" asked Harry.

"Mebbe," said Hagrid. "Looked all o'er, and found nothin'. Mos' young uns don' go far. Mos' birds ain' much differnt, w'en they go. Mebbe i's fer the bes'."

Harry walked out to see the unicorn. It was standing, and walking around.

"I could have left already," said the unicorn, "but I waited for you. Hagrid is acting worse than he really feels. He was attached to Norberta, but ... deep down ... he knows he can't keep the dragon."

"Norberta didn't really want to go," said Harry. "I had to nudge her along. She can't fly very far, before she has to rest. We are keeping her fed well. She likes flying. We should be to the springs, in a day or two."

"There are caves in the bluffs that the wolves can't get to," said the unicorn. "The cats will be able to, with little trouble. There should be at least one empty cave."

"Thanks for the information," said Harry. "It really helps."

"Glad I met you, young one," said the unicorn. "Information of that nature, is for sharing. I think we will be moving later today."

"Where will you go?" asked Harry.

"There is a valley we like," said the unicorn. "A little harsh, in the winter, but it will be fine now."

"I was hoping you might stay longer," said Harry. "Most animals I know of are, well, sort of stupid. Most are not even self-aware. I don't know much about magical creatures, and I can talk to you."

"We will likely meet again," said the unicorn. "What did you want to know?"

"Can magical creatures talk to each other?" he asked.

"No, not really," said the unicorn, "though we do reach an understanding. Most are self-aware, as you say. They do have their own language, of sorts. It differs, from species to species. You are the first human I have spoken with, and it really isn't speech, is it?"

"No, more like impressions," said Harry. "Kneazle can talk, and so can the owls."

"A lot of creatures have the vocal range," said the unicorn. "Not many would likely care to. Those who are aware, generally hide from wizards. They have good reason to hide. Poachers approach Hogwarts occasionally, but not so much, since Hagrid has been here. I really must go. Watch out, for the evil."

"Thanks again, for your help," said Harry.

"I like what you are doing, making creatures smarter," said the unicorn. "Take care that you don't make a monster." The unicorn trotted off.

Harry spread his observation network, to include all adults in the castle. The evil wouldn't be a child. He remembered Quirrell and Snape being near the cerebus. He knew the cerebus was guarding something, but Hagrid wouldn't tell him what it was. He thought both of the professors were best avoided.

---------------------------

Barnowls found a good cave, and Norberta moved in. They found a warm one, that became warmer, the farther they went in. Food was plentiful, and Norberta's hunger dropped off quite a bit. The dragon and cats piled together to sleep. Harry kept Norberta company, inside her mind, and out.

--------------------

Harry was surprised to find out why he and Hermione couldn't find out anything about postal owl enchantments. The postal service was ran by the Ministry, and the Ministry was in charge of enchanting owls, or any other bird being used. Postal owls distributed mail to owners of registered wand owners. Wands registered by the British Ministry, anyway. The departments were next door, to each other. Mail could also be sent to a registered floo address. No registration meant no owl post.

Apparently, the school letters were enchanted separately, by the Hogwarts staff, because the letters originated from Hogwarts, and muggleborn were not in the Ministry system. The portals were a separate enchantment, but tied to the mail system. Harry paid close attention to both enchantments, but he couldn't do the enchantments yet. They were fairly complex.

International mail was handled differently. If Harry thought about it, he knew where every registered wand owner was located, since he basically talked to himself. Everyone he knew that had a wand was at Hogwarts, but he did know they were at Hogwarts, in general. The postal patron states the name of the recipient, and the owl knows where to go. Not every owl made it through the complete certification process, but both of Harry's owls made it through. He promptly gave one to Hermione.

"I had a couple of the owls I tamed sent for postal enchantment," said Harry. "I want you to have one."

"You didn't have to do that," said Hermione. "It didn't cost much, did it?"

"Not really," said Harry. "It is sort of a Ministry service. That is why we couldn't find out about the enchantments, in the library. I supplied the owl."

"That makes sense," said Hermione. "So, I get to do the naming?"

"Well, yeah, I suppose," said Harry.

"Boy or girl?" asked Hermione.

"Boy," said Harry.

"What kind of owl is it?" she asked.

"It is called a little owl," said Harry. "The little owl isn't native to Great Britain, but it has been here for over a hundred years. It is small, and hunts in the daytime, as well as at night."

"Travis, I think," said Hermione. "He looks stern, almost angry. Travis was the surname for gate keepers. He is my gateway, to you."

"As you wish," said Harry, with a grin. He would be able to keep in contact with Hermione, where ever she was, now. She was really growing on him.

--------------------------

May brought Hermione's expected end of year cram. Harry tried to get her to be less anxious, but in a strange way, Hermione enjoyed it. The expected success was important to her.

Harry knocked on Professor McGonagall's office door, during her scheduled office hour.

"Yes, Mr. Potter," said McGonagall.

"Professor, is there any provision for a student who wants to stay the summer, at Hogwarts?" asked Harry. "I have already asked Hagrid, and he said I could stay and help him. He said I would need to ask Dumbledore, and well, he is the Headmaster. I thought I would ask you first. You said at the first of the year, that we should ask you, if we had questions."

"Staying here would be unusual," said McGonagall. "You will indeed need to ask the Headmaster. I will be happy to do so for you. Don't you want to return to see your relatives?" Minerva suspected she knew the answer.

"No Ma'am," said Harry. "They will not miss me, at all."

"Very well, I will ask next time I see him, and let you know," she said.

---------------------------

Quirrell was back again, at the third floor, outside the door to the room the cerebus was in. A bat glided down silently, and attached itself to the bottom of the man's robes, as he opened the door. He shot a calming spell at the cerebus, and started a small music box. The large beast soon went to sleep, and Quirrell started muttering spells.

Quirrell dropped down through the trap door. He muttered more spells, and found more doors. Harry was curious where he was going, and what was being guarded. Quirrell was moving pretty fast. The last spell Harry heard, was a flame freezing spell. He recognized that one.

Quirrell started talking to himself.

"Master, I don't know what to do," said Quirrell. "I have failed. I can't get the stone from than blasted mirror. It must surely be in the mirror, since I see myself holding it, and giving it to you, so that you can be great."

"Professor Quirrell!" exclaimed Dumbledore. "What are you doing here? You know very well I do not want anyone in this room."

Quirrell shot a spell, and Dumbledore returned one. The little bat flew to a wall.

Harry couldn't see Quirrell, or Dumbledore very well, but he heard their heated discussion. It was difficult climbing the stone wall, as a bat. A turban hit the floor, at the bottom of the wall.

"I am Lord Voldemort," yelled the back of Quirrell's head.

"I suspected as much, when I found you here," said Dumbledore.

"I walked right through your so-called protections," said Voldemort. "I dare say a first year student could have. I truly wonder if a first year student couldn't get the Stone out of that mirror. I don't have the time now, to test that theory. I tell you this, you haven't seen the last of me, old man. I don't know how I was injured, fighting the Potters, but I will find out. I made a vow to personally kill Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, the boys of prophecy, and I will see this done. I will have my own body back first, or I would have killed them already."

"It will be over my dead body," said Dumbledore. "Tom, you are not leaving this room."

"I plan for your death to happen as well," said Voldemort. "But for now, if I can't have the Stone, no one can." He blasted the mirror to bits. "I am done with this poor excuse for a wizard. He was about used up, anyway."

Quirinius Quirrell fell down dead, and a dark cloud dove right through the wall. There was nothing Albus Dumbledore could do to stop any of it.

Harry was stunned. Voldemort was not exactly dead, and planned to kill him. Dumbledore retrieved the dead body, and walked out. He didn't bother closing the open doors. The little bat flew out shortly afterward.

------------------------

Professor McGonagall sent for Harry, and he met her at her office.

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster would like to ask you personally why you want to stay at Hogwarts this summer," said McGonagall. "I will come with you. He is ready to see you now."

They walked down a few floors, and over, to an alcove with stone gargoyles.

"Professor McGonagall and Mr. Potter, to see the Headmaster," stated McGonagall.

The gargoyles moved aside, to expose a moving staircase. They stepped on, and rode to the top, where a door opened.

"Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore, "I understand you wish to stay at Hogwarts this summer. This is most unusual, and I must ask you why."

"I like it here, sir," said Harry. "There is really nothing in Surrey for me. I want to stay in the magical world. There is nothing like Hogwarts in Surrey."

"I understand," said Dumbledore. "Students spend the most part of ten months here, and I think it is healthy for them to get away for a while. It is especially good not to lose contact with one's family. There is nothing more important than family, though that awareness usually comes with age. I feel I must turn down your request. You must return home, for the summer holiday."

"Yes sir," said Harry.

-----------------------

Classes were over for the year. Harry and Hermione had a few days left for library time. They spent time out on the grounds, and visited with Hagrid a bit.

"I really like that owl you gave me," said Hermione. "You tamed him well. Hagrid says you can do things with animals that few others can. Every animal you have worked with seems to hang around you, in some way, or another."

"I am glad you like the owl," said Harry. "I like working with animals."

"I will keep in touch, during the summer," said Hermione.

It didn't seem important to tell her, and he never really planned to tell anyone. What difference did it make, anyway, if he became animals. Other wizards became animagi. He was just a little different from them.

----------------------

He was going back to Surrey, but not the Dursleys. He couldn't think of a reason he needed to stay with them. It was summer time, he knew of several abandoned buildings. Just a few pounds would keep him fed, and Rats' place had enough money. He knew a place to store his trunk for the summer in Hogwarts, and he did. All he needed was some clothes, a blanket, and his money bag. He took a book bag and a pack back with him.

Barncats and barnowls could not practice magic, and they couldn't read books in the library. They would, of course, be staying at Hogwarts, but they couldn't help him with unread books. Harry was disappointed.

-------------------------

Dumbledore knew when Harry didn't show up at Privet Drive. He had items on a shelf in his office that were tied to wards that indicated the strength of those wards, and Harry's presence. He went to Privet Drive.

"Hello," said Dumbledore. "I am Albus Dumbledore. You remember that letter I left with young Harry. You can thank me for leaving him with you. I am sure your nephew is a great joy to you."

"I don't know what gave you that idea," said Vernon Dursley. "He has only ever been a burden. I don't even know if he is all there." Vernon pointed to his head . "I thought he was going to be here forever, until your lot came and got him. I can't imagine why I fought the idea so much. I was going to have to put him in a home, eventually. Really, it is great, with him gone."

"I remember the morning he left," said Petunia. "I asked him if transportation was arranged for him, and he left."

"I see," said Dumbledore. He didn't like to do this, but he was an accomplished legilemens. He dove into their memories, as he asked them questions. He did not like what he saw. Freak. They call him freak. He rarely left that cupboard, except for food and the loo, for years. His grades at school were awful. No wonder Harry didn't want to come back.

"I have a lot I could say, but I will only say this," he began. "Harry must return here, to recharge wards I placed on this house, to keep you all safe. I have lost the means to cast the wards elsewhere, or I would try. Petunia is Lily's sister, and that makes the strongest ward. Let me assure you, you personally need these protections. You WILL let Harry come back. Do you have any idea of where he would go?"

They didn't. Dumbledore returned to the castle, and searched for Harry's possessions. Fawks found Harry's wand, in his trunk, with all of his school books and clothing. Now, he was worried. He contacted Severus Snape.

"Harry must be returned to Privet Drive," said Dumbledore. "Not only must he remain safe, but Privet Drive has special wards that must be recharged by Harry staying there until the wards are up to full strength. Otherwise, they may not last the school year, while he is absent."

"Why isn't he there?" asked Snape.

"It seems that Harry has no emotional interest in living there," said Dumbledore. "His relatives do not care for him much, either. They thought he was gone, for good. Harry doesn't have any of the items, I put tracking charms on, with him. He did not show on my devices as being at Privet Drive, in Little Whinging. I went to his Aunt's house, and she had the idea we had given him our 'special' transportation, like the bearded giant used. She has no wish to see the 'freak' again, but I gave her sufficient incentive to let him stay there for a month, to recharge the wards that protect them all, from wizards meaning to harm them. The Weasleys have assured me they will take Harry in, after that."

"Privet Drive has my own special dragon blood based wards, using Lily Potter's own blood as a base," he continued. "As long as Lily Potter's blood sister lives there, with Harry returning for at least one month a year, no wizard can approach within a two thousand yards ... unless that wizard has my special key. I am proud of these wards, if I do say so myself. I offered them to James and Lily, but they chose another protection. One not quite so ... limiting, but usually effective none the less."

"So, I am going to waste my time looking for the brat," said Snape. "I have plans."

"I would myself," said Dumbledore, "but I have other obligations. Surely, it won't take you long to find him."

Snape couldn't find Harry, and after a while, it became a personal affront that he couldn't. Where in the hell could an eleven year old school boy be? Snape was raised muggle. He searched all the common places, hotels, motels, shopping centers, Diagon Alley, and found nothing.

--------------------------

Hermione and her parents left England almost immediately, to visit the continent. Dan and Emma Granger were amazed with the small owl's vocabulary, but maybe that was more of the wizarding world. They knew people who had parrots, and other talking birds.

Harry assured her that Travis could take care of himself, while she was gone ... and that Travis would be there when she returned. He told her how Hedwig would go where he suggested, and stay where he suggested ... partially, at least, because of the postal enchantments. She had no reason to doubt that Harry knew what he was talking about.

Harry never spent the night in the same place, two days in a row. Sometimes he slept under a bridge, and sometimes in an empty building. It just depended on how he and Kneazle felt that day, and on the weather.

He was enjoying himself, for the most part, but what he heard at the end of the term nagged at him, until he made a decision. Voldemort, the man who killed his parents and attacked him as a baby, still lived ... sort of. Voldemort wanted to kill him personally, and said he was a high priority. Magical defense moved up a few notches, in his mind. The possessed professor could have killed him rather easily. Harry had to get ready.

He couldn't go to the library at Hogwarts, so other libraries had to replace it. He took the train into London a few times, and read different titles on defense. One notable book was called The Art of War, by Sun Tzu, which noted that defense is a philosophy, as well as a skill. He began to exercise more, and read books on physical self-defense. Squirrels and birds became interested in watching martial arts classes. He had watched all sorts of war movies on the telly, and a few karate movies, but he didn't see himself as an amazing fighter. Still, he had to begin preparing himself for Voldemort's attack. Voldemort could be anyone, but he said he wanted his body back first. He had to find out more about Voldemort.

Travis and Hedwig carried daily letters, after Hermione returned with her parents. Hermione was immediately comfortable being home, and enjoyed every minute of it. Postal barnowl flew all around England, locating classmates and exploring the portals.

Harry did have a large surprise, late in the summer. A house elf popped in one night, when he was sleeping under a small railroad trestle.

"Harry Potter Sir doesn't have his wand," said the elf. "Dobby did not expect that. Harry Potter Sir can not return to Hogwarts. Much danger there."

"Wait a minute," said Harry. "What are you on about?"

"Harry Potter must not return to Hogwarts," repeated the elf.

"There is no question about me returning to Hogwarts," said Harry. "I am going."

"Harry Potter Sir must not," said the elf. "Dobby will find another way." The elf left.

---------------------

Harry picked up his new books the same day Hermione picked up hers, which was the day immediately after the list arrived. It was a Tuesday morning, and there were no other students shopping that morning. Harry didn't need any thing besides his books, a few extra on defense, and some potions ingredients. Gringotts bank was a quick in and out, with the teller.

Harry and Hermione were eating some ice cream after the end of their shopping. Hermione pointed out a distant sign.

"Harry, is that another bookstore?" she asked.

"I can't see that far," said Harry. "Never have been able to."

"That isn't that far," said Hermione, "and the letters are huge. When is the last time you had your eyes checked?"

"Huh?" asked Harry. "What do you mean, eyes checked?"

"When you got your glasses, you had your eyes checked, right?" asked Hermione.

"I got these from a box that my Aunt told me to sort through," said Harry. "When I started school, they sent home a paper saying I needed glasses, so my Aunt took me to a place where they had some. I found some I could read better with. She took me back there, when ever my glasses were broken too badly to tape. Its really easy to break glasses."

"Can I have Mum make an appointment with her doctor for you?" asked Hermione. "You need to have your eyes looked at by an optometrist."

"OK," said Harry. "Just let me know when."

Travis gave him the note the next day. Hermione threw a minor fit, when she got home.

"Mum!" yelled Hermione. "Harry's never been to the eye doctor. Can you make an appointment for him?"

"Why doesn't his parents do that?" asked her mum.

"His parents died when he was a baby," said Hermione. "His Aunt takes him to some charity place, and he rummages around to find something. Harry said he has money, or you can take it from my savings."

"I'll make the appointment, darling," said her mother. "We'll work out the details later."

Her mother called the next morning. The second day after, Harry had the appointment. The fifth day after, Harry had new glasses. He couldn't see as well as Kneazle, or Hedwig, but he could see a lot better.

-----------------------

Harry was in fair physical shape at the end of the summer. Kneazle and Harry traveled all over Surrey, and the surrounding area. He was copying some of the exercises he watched at the training gyms, and he listened to the instructors talk to the trainees. He was supposed to meet Hermione on the Express, but he was running a bit late.

There was a red headed family ahead of him. The woman took a red haired girl through, at platform 9 3/4, holding her hand. He started to follow, and couldn't get through. That caught the attention of the Weasley twins, but they didn't say anything. He watched them go through, and he tried again.

"What's the matter, Potter?" asked Ratboy. "Lost your magic? Muggles can't get through." Ratboy walked through.

Harry gave up trying. He wished he could fly, like Hedwig. She was already there. Harry and Kneazle walked to Diagon Alley. He knew about the floo network, but he had never used it.

Harry walked up to the man behind the bar, at The Leaky Cauldron. "I missed the Express," he said. "I couldn't get through the barrier."

"You aren't the first lad to miss the train, and you won't be the last," said Tom. "Use my floo to go to the Hogshead Inn. You have used the floo, haven't you?"

"No, but I understand how it works," said Harry.

Tom walked Harry over to the large fireplace. "Here," said Tom. "I am a public floo address. Just say Hogshead when I toss in the powder."

The fire turned green, and Harry stepped through. "Hogshead."

Harry walked around Hogsmeade for a while, and got some lunch. He spent some time by the river. He could have walked up to the castle easy enough, but the took one of the carriages.

Professor Snape saw Harry get out of a carriage, before the Express had arrived.

"Spoiled brat!" yelled Snape. "Where were you? In your arrogance, you just ran off, just like your father. You can do anything you want. Used some of that trust vault, didn't you? Too good for doing what you are told. Listen to your Elders, boy! Your magical guardian wanted you to live on Privet Drive, but NOOO! You had to go and lose your special protection. WHERE WERE YOU THIS SUMMER?"

"Surrey." asked Harry.

"I went there, several times," said Snape. "You were not there."

Harry didn't say anything.

"Then, rather than taking the Hogwarts Express, like everyone else, you just pick your own way back," continued Snape. "Too good to take the train."

"What?" asked Harry.

"You ruined my summer," yelled Snape. "Looking all over hell's have acre for you. You didn't have your wand. You didn't have your trunk. Your magical guardian worried himself for nothing, you piece of shite."

Harry said nothing. 'How would he know I didn't have my wand?' he asked himself. 'Maybe he tried to send me a letter.'

"I'll teach you to cheek your betters," said Snape, "don't think I won't. You WILL answer me, when I ask a question." He grabbed his wand, and fired several curses. Harry dodged, moving away all of the time.

"What's the matter, Potter," said Snape. "Don't have your wand? Can't attack me? Your father had friends who would hex me in the back." Out of nowhere, a white blur grabbed Snape's wand. It was a barn owl, but barn owls are white, and Snape confused it for Hedwig.

Harry took off for the woods. He still had his backpack and book bag. 'Another possessed professor,' he thought.

"Come back here!" yelled Snape. "Give me back my wand. I'll see your arse expelled. You are gone."

"Professor Snape," said Minerva McGonagall, walking up. "Never in all my years teaching have I seen a worse example of staff abusing a student. You will follow me this moment to see the Headmaster, or pack your bags. Your choice."

"You will find out who runs this school," said Snape. "I will tell you what. It most certainly isn't you."

"So help me Severus Snape," said Mount McGonagall, "it'll be you, or me. I watched an unarmed student attacked by a professor. A Head of House, no less. And does he attack one of his own house? NOOO. HE ATTACKS ONE OF MINE OWN! One I am responsible for."

Albus Dumbledore was speechless. He was too far away to hear the beginning, when Snape was yelling at Potter, but he caught all of McGonagall's tirade.

"Please, Professors, calm yourselves," said Dumbledore. "We have a sorting to officiate, and the students need to be fed. They will be arriving shortly. We will continue this in my office, immediately following the sorting feast. Take this time to sort yourself out."

Minerva McGonagall was able to calm down enough to sort the students, but no one dare create any disturbance. She had THAT look about her. The students were fed, and released. She lost no time getting to the gargoyles. She listened to what happened over the summer holidays.

"Let me get this straight," said Minerva. "Potter's muggle guardians neither delivered him to the Express, nor picked him up at the end of the year. They assumed you gave Potter a portkey. Potter had no reason to return to his relatives, that clearly did not want him, other than you thought he had no where else to go. You never told anyone of your special blood wards, neither Potter nor the Dursleys, that Potter had to recharge. Potter has never been told you are his actual guardian. You have never checked on him, nor have you had any contact with him, as his guardian."

"When you find out Potter is not there, and you have no way to find him that works, you unleash your hounds on him. No one can find him, because he doesn't use magic, and doesn't have any of his marked belongings with him. You found his trunk in the castle. He lived the summer, as the muggle he was raised to be, in parts unknown."

"He returns to get on the Express, and has trouble with the magical gate," continue Minerva. "I have witnesses that tell me they could go through the gate, but Potter could not. He found his way to Hogsmeade, and this sorry, misbegotten excuse for a Head of House, which you assigned the task of bringing Potter to you, takes all the pent up fury of a frustrated, adolescent childhood out on the son of a man who has been dead for a dozen years."

Minerva took a breath, steadied herself, and said, "Then Snape, you attack Potter, not thirty yards from me, with what curses I can only imagine. Potter then high tails it into the Forbidden Forest, without his wand, in fear of his life ... with no idea of why you have gone 'round the twist."

"The brat wouldn't answer my questions," said Snape. "I do not tolerate that sort of behavior, from an insolent child."

Albus Dumbledore was worried, very worried. First day of school. His ward in the Forbidden Forest. Two furious Heads of House.

Minerva turned to Albus. "Albus, is there ANY possible way you could have stuffed this up worse?"

Severus Snape couldn't take any more. "You hag, you don't run this school, and you are not his guardian. You can't tell me what to do. I take my orders directly from the Headmaster. I am the best Potions Master Great Britain has, and I don't have to sit here and listen to this drivel. Get off your ..."

"Please, please," said Albus. "I accept full responsibility for this debacle. You both have duties to your students that must be observed. I need you both, as professors and Heads of House. Rubeus Hagrid is the best man in the woods I have. He will bring Mr. Potter back to us, and ... when tempers have cooled ... we can start this year with some semblance of normalcy. The students need all of us to do our jobs. Please."

Minerva McGonagall stood up, and said, "It is obvious you condone this attack on Mr. Potter, as both his guardian, and chief administrator of this school. As of this moment, you have no deputy. The governors will have my resignation, as deputy, in the morning. I am about fifteen seconds from leaving this school altogether." She left without another word.

Hagrid searched nearly non-stop for a week, and found neither hide, nor hair, of any evidence Harry Potter was in the Forbidden Forest. Potter hadn't stopped anywhere. Fang couldn't pick up the trail of a lost, meandering student. There were no depressions in the grass, where a student should try to rest for a while, before returning to the castle. Aragog had no word of him, so he wasn't spider food. There was no evidence anyone was living on the lake shore. The centaurs wouldn't tell him anything. No one had seen anyone matching Potter's description, in Hogsmeade, after the Express arrived.


	4. Run Like Hell

Chapter 4 Run like hell

The train ride was not as much fun as she had been expecting. The summer holiday had been wonderful, with her parents. She had a daily note, or two, from Harry, and went with him to get their supplies for school. It was time to go back to school, and she was excited about personally discussing some of the new books they bought at Diagon Alley. The train pulled out of the station, and Harry did not meet her in the pre-arranged car. Worse yet, she had time to search the entire train, and Harry was not on it.

'People miss trains and planes all the time,' Hermione thought to herself, as she. 'There are other ways to get to Hogwarts. Harry will have taken one.'

Harry was not at the sorting feast, and he was not in the common room to meet Hermione, to go to breakfast. Travis, with a note, dropped down in front of Hermione, during breakfast mail call. Travis took his spot, on her shoulder.

Hermione,

I couldn't get through the barrier, to get on the express. I took the floo to Hogsmeade, and was attacked by Snape outside of Hogwarts. I don't know why, so I am going to stay away until I do.

Hand a note to Travis, and he can get it to me. Do not tell anyone else. No one. I have an enemy who can hide as a teacher. He means to kill me. I know I can trust you.

Go out to the sheep barn after class today, and meet a little owl. I will have more information for you then.

I really wish I was there with you.

Harry

Hermione thought to herself, 'I won't be able to pay attention to class, until I can go to the sheep barn'.

-----------------------------------

Meanwhile, Dumbledore and McGonagall had a discussion.

"Minerva, I need to speak with you, before you turn in your resignation," said Dumbledore. "We have worked together for a long time. There is no one I would rather have as deputy."

"I have thought about it, now that I have calmed down a bit," said McGonagall. "The situation is odd. If Snape had been a parent, or designated surrogate, I would have been unhappy, but kept my peace. He is staff, and staff doesn't do that. To my shame, I didn't even try to hex him. As deputy he reports to me, and I report to you. He more or less told me I am as worthless as teats on a boar, because he works directly for you. I went to your office last night, expecting to see him fired, or me quit, for his atrocious behavior as a member of staff. Then, I find out you are Potter's actual guardian, and Snape is indeed, acting as your agent, as Potter's guardian."

"I hid the fact that I am Harry's guardian from everyone," said Dumbledore, "until he didn't arrive at 4 Privet Drive. Then I asked Severus to find him, since I had a schedule that I couldn't set aside. I should have told you."

"You should have told several people," said McGonagall, "not the least of which, is Harry himself. That is not the problem I have being your deputy. You are my problem. I am trying, desperately, to keep this professional. Snape believes he reports to you, and not me. That is obviously true, and you believe you have no need for a deputy, by your actions. So, I quit."

"Severus' position is complicated," said Dumbledore. "I will not sack him, and he knows it. His poor behavior puts me between a rock, and a hard place. You are a strong person, and I like to think, a friend. Can you not remain deputy? I was grooming you, to be my replacement."

"I will not be deputy, under those conditions," said Minerva. "Friendship has nothing to do with it. If it was about friendship, I'd slap your face." Her face started to redden.

"Listen," she continued. "Snape handed me my arse, and you watched him. You agreed with him. How much simpler can it be? You think Snape will hesitate the next time? I won't be Snape's door mat. He knew very well what he was doing. He was no more out of control, talking to me, than I am now, talking to you. With Potter, however, I think he lost it. Did he find his wand?"

"In the bushes," replied Dumbledore, who seemed to focus on a small spot on the floor.

"My very heart is at this school," said Minerva, "and I take the education of these children very seriously. I am, of course, keeping my teaching position, and the Head of House, or I'd be gone now. Anyway, I don't need to hold three positions. It did cross my mind, briefly, to quit all three positions."

"Your loss would be a catastrophe for the school," said Dumbledore.

"You walk a fine line, Albus, but you are Headmaster. It is obvious to me that you have a conflict of interest, and should not be Headmaster. That is, of course, for the governors to decide. That man should not be here. I have told you before, of his favoritism, and the reduced number of NEWTs we award, in potions. I am no longer his supervisor, not that I was able to change his behavior these many years, and I may well see what he thinks of MY useless wand waving, next time I observe such a spectacle."

"I really don't want to see staff fighting," said Dumbledore.

"Enough of that, and of him, before I get angry again," said McGonagall. "I am not deputy. What of your missing ward?"

"I know he is alive, and healthy," said Dumbledore. "I do not know where, no matter what I try."

"You won't report him missing?" asked McGonagall.

"I fear the complications of that, much more than not knowing his location," said Dumbledore. "If the Ministry beauracracy gets hold of him, it will do Harry more damage than has already been done to him. You were most correct, yesterday. I have stuffed this up. A twelve year old boy is out there, on his own. Again, it would appear."

"Your custody of Potter is another conflict of interest, as it seems you never wanted it, nor acted upon it, and I won't ask you why," said Minerva. "I think you are negligent, but I agree about the Ministry. To change custody now, would be a circus."

"Very much so," said Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger is the only one who has asked about him," said Minerva. "They became inseparable. He wasn't here at the sorting feast, so he has no bed in the tower."

"Hagrid is the only other, to likely ask persistent questions," said Albus. "I will speak to him. There is always someone who doesn't return, for one reason, or another."

"You are absolutely sure he is healthy?" asked Minerva.

"I am," said Albus. "I wonder where he could possibly be, and who he is with. I really wanted to ask him who he stayed with last summer. Maybe he has gone back there."

"You had a great opportunity a few months ago," said Minerva. "This is likely to hurt his education. He already just gets by."

"I will get tutors for him," said Albus. "It is the least I can do. All he has to do, is be ready for his OWLs, and take them before he is seventeen. I have time."

"I'll be asking about his status," said Minerva. "I feel like I should slap SOMEBODY. I still consider him one of my Gryffs, and it is not a position I take lightly."

"As I would expect," said Albus, with a sad smile.

'Is her animagus form a cat, or a tiger' thought Dumbledore, as he walked out the door. 'Damnation! And she considers me a friend.'

------------------------

Harry was on his way to the hot springs, and there was no direct path to get there. He knew where the passes were, but sometimes, he had to walk ten miles to go two, as the owl flies. They were not an easy ten miles. Thirty miles a day was difficult for him.

Hermione met the little owl.

"Hermione," said Littleowl.

"Do you have a message for me?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know where to start," said Littleowl. "I speak for Harry. I am ... Harry, and yet, in some ways, I am not."

"Where is Harry?" she asked.

"Safe," said Littleowl. "I am on my way to a good place to live, for a while."

"You are Harry?" she asked.

"I am similar to an animagus," said Littleowl, "in that, I can ... put myself into the mind of an animal, become that animal, and yet be myself. I can be in two places, at the same time. The 'me' that is an animal is somewhat independent, unless I focus my awareness there. When that happens, there is no difference from me and an animagus, like I am this little owl, right now."

"Snape attacked you yesterday?" she asked. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know why Snape attacked me," replied Littleowl. "I know Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort last term. I listened to him tell the Headmaster he intends to kill him, Longbottom, and me. Voldemort said the only reason he didn't already kill me, was that he wanted to do it while he was in his own body. He doesn't feel I am much of a threat. I have to agree."

"The staff will protect us," said Hermione. "Professor Dumbledore is the greatest wizard in the world."

"Quirrell got by him," said Littleowl.

"Am I safe?" asked Hermione.

"Probably, even though you are known to be my friend," said Littleowl. "I know from reading about the man who killed my parents, that he and his Death Eaters target muggleborn, and anyone else who is not a blood purist. They are still trying to recover their power, I think. People like Malfoy, and his bookends, are the worst of it, that I see at Hogwarts. There are a few others. I have been watching Malfoy closely."

"How?" asked Hermione.

"I ... I am more than one animal," replied Littleowl.

"Oh Harry," said Hermione. "That's amazing. How?"

"I don't know," replied Littleowl. "I have been looking for any references. I just do it."

"You need to tell someone," said Hermione. "You can get more training. Professor McGonagall is an animagus. She could help."

"I can't tell anyone," said Harry. "Like I said, I have been researching. The Ministry makes animagi register, because they fear their ability to hide in plain sight. They will lock me up, and study me, for sure."

"Would they?" asked Hermione.

"I have read everything I can get my hands on, about Dark Lords in history," said Littleowl. "Just the ability to talk to snakes, is met with suspicion. I can BE a snake."

"Why did you tell me," asked Hermione.

"I like you, and I trust you," said Littleowl. "I like working with you, and I need help. I will help you as much as I can. I don't know who to trust. Will you help me? I am ready to run, and never come back."

"NO!" yelled Hermione. "You're my only friend. I will help you, as much as I can, but I am only twelve."

"You are the only person I have met my age, that isn't just ... frivolous and ... infantile," said Littleowl. "Until I met you, I only had Kneazle, and ... myself ... until I met Hedwig, and I sort of helped her be what she is."

"Are you coming back?" asked Hermione.

"Not until I find out why Snape attacked me, and who else wants to hurt me," said Littleowl. "They don't know what I can do. I WILL find out, before I come back."

"I don't want to be alone," said Hermione.

"Look around you, Hermione," said Littleowl.

Four cats, and five owls, including Travis and Hedwig, were gathered behind the girl, watching.

"I won't leave you alone," said Littleowl. "I am here, as long as you want me to be."

"Thank you," said Hermione. "This is a lot to take in."

"Yeah, I know," he said.

"Are you Travis?" she asked.

"Yeah, kind of," said Littleowl. "Like I said, we are independent, yet not. As I am walking through the woods, I am aware of all of me, but we can't talk to each other over distance, like I am now with this owl. If one of me was alarmed, I would know it. I am the middle of ... I am like a bicycle wheel of consciousness. I am the only one, who can contact another part of me. The rest of us, have to make do, with other means. Travis is, to a great extent, independent, until I choose to take over."

"Do you control Kneazle?" asked Hermione.

"Not at all," said Travis, Harry moving his focus. "He has his own consciousness."

"This will take some getting used to," said Hermione.

"We have time," said Travis. "Want to go get some supper, and go to the library?"

"Let's go," said Hermione. "Hey, wait a minute. You're not a pervert, are you?"

"Hermiiiooonnee," said Travis. "I'm an owl."

Travis rode her shoulder, and the rest spread out. Hedwig and the postal barnowl went to Surrey through the postal portals, to pick up the remaining birds and squirrels. They came to Hogwarts, while Rats stayed in Surrey. They were diligent scavengers, and money was becoming more important, to Harry. Money had its own aroma, and Rats could find it.

"People are going to wonder about me, talking to you," said Hermione, to Travis.

"You can get your own familiar," said Travis.

"No, Travis," said Hermione. "I'd still like to get a cat some day, but there is no hurry. You can be my familiar." She had a grin on her face.

They ate, with Hermione handing Travis a few pieces of meat. He read, sitting on her shoulder, in the library.

---------------------------

Harry made it to the springs on the fifth day, and the young dragon was happy to see him. The owls had found a cave about twelve feet above the ground. Harry used a couple long, narrow limbs as a ladder to get to the mouth of the cave. The cave was larger inside, than the mouth, and darker than pitch, a few yards back.

The cave had warm running water through it, and out the mouth, with some dry ledges along one side. The growing dragon was a long way away from being able to carry a weight as large as Harry, but Norberta enjoyed finding the tops of fallen trees, and snapping dead limbs off. Harry was nearly out of dried food, and was able to cook supper over a fire. Fire was not a problem. The cave was almost too warm to cook inside, so Harry set up camp on the shelf outside. Water ran off to the west side of mouth of the cave, in a small water fall. It fed a creek, and in turn, ran into a lake. He would sleep in the cave.

Harry needed small hand tools, and Hermione was able to get some for him, with some sturdy twine. She put the package on Kneazle's back, and off he went. Kneazle could move a lot faster than Harry, and was not stopped by some obstacles that Harry couldn't get around. Kneazle just went up, and over.

The first thing Harry made, was a good ladder. Surviving in the wilderness was a hot topic in the library for a few days. Vole were small, but easy to find, as were ducks and geese. Ducks and geese were not the natural prey of owls, but Hedwig could make short work of them. Her talons caught them behind the head, and squeezed. Death came rapidly. Norberta enjoyed swimming, and ate them in the water. She moved easily in the water, with her prehensile tail moving which ever way she needed.

----------------------------

Hermione's school work was easy, and it was fun discussing it with Travis. Research in the library was much more entertaining. They researched defense, possession of people by others, and read about wizarding naturalists. There were still a few wizards, who enjoyed studying nature.

The water was warm enough for Harry to play with Norberta, and she gained strength rapidly. She made attempts to fly, as she was leaving the water. She would swim as fast as possible, dive deep, and break the surface, trying to get her wings to catch air. She was about one, for three, in her attempts. On the return, she could enter the water pretty quietly, head first, with her wings folded.

Rabbits were available, but a large amount of food was found in fish traps. A fish trap was easy to make. It was like going to the store. Go to the fish trap, take what you like, turn the rest loose, and reset the trap. Norberta even ate the rabbit remains and fish heads. Nothing was wasted.

It was fun, feeding the dragon. Norberta probably didn't need as much as Harry was feeding her, but she loved every bit of it, and grew accordingly. While Harry mainly ate fish, and a few rabbits, he also picked edible roots and plants along the water's edge. The library information was wonderful.

Norberta soon became an expert hunter, in the water. She could float below the surface, with just a small potion of her head above water. If she found geese, she would come up underneath them. Meat, and a drink, were enjoyed at the same time.

Kneazle could swim, but he didn't like to. He thoroughly enjoyed hunting and exploring.

Hedwig fell in the water twice. She didn't like it at all. She was happy, when Norberta picked up her own hunting. Hedwig was scout. She flew the valley and the passes, on a regular circuit. Centaurs came near once, but didn't enter the valley.

---------------------------

At Hogwarts, Travis went to every class Hermione had, except potions, where he waited outside for her. Waiting to enter class, was the only place Malfoy could seem to talk to Hermione.

"By yourself now, Mudblood," said Malfoy. "Potter didn't come back. I guess his grades were too bad. Father says he is probably getting a private education, to catch up."

Hermione didn't act like she even heard him.

"I'm talking to you, Mudblood," said Malfoy. "Say something."

"You want to talk to me?" asked Hermione. "I am surprised. I had the impression you didn't like me much."

"I don't," said Malfoy.

"But you want to talk to me," said Hermione.

"No, I don't," said Malfoy.

"As you wish," said Hermione.

---------------------

Hermione and Travis had a system. If Travis thought left was a better direction, he move his left talon a bit left, and tapped. Double wings meant go straight, and of course, the right talon meant right. If Hermione asked a simple question, one double talon squeeze meant no, two meant yes. They kept adding signals. Travis avoided public speaking. Malfoy never could seem to catch Hermione alone, even though she didn't really travel with anyone specifically. Malfoy gave up, since it was so awfully boring, waiting for nothing to happen.

Harry's favorite classes were still charms and transfiguration. The defense teacher, a Professor Smiley Face, er Lockheart, wasn't much better than Quirrell, but Hermione was somewhat fond of him. She was practicing spells in an empty class room.

"But he just teaches his biography," said Travis. "He hasn't taught anything that we can't get from the library."

"He has done so much though," said Hermione. "He must be teaching the upper classmen."

"Actually, he's not," said Travis. "Pretty boring, for the most part. I wish I could use a wand. I miss not practicing charms and transfiguration."

"But you said they track registered wands," said Hermione. "That is how they use the postal owls."

"Yeah, but I am going to find a good stick, and practice the movements anyway," said Travis. "I'll get a wand back someday."

Harry went over to the fire, and found a suitable branch. He stripped the rest of the bark off with his knife, and cleaned it up a bit. He started practicing transfiguration, and the rock he was practicing on flipped over.

"Hermione!" said Travis. "I was practicing with an old stick, and the rock moved."

"Really?" said Hermione. "It doesn't have a core."

"Think about it," said Travis. "In the beginning, there couldn't have been any wands. Magic had to be wandless, and the first wand was an accident. It likely didn't have a core."

"That sounds right," said Hermione. "Makes sense. Have you seen anything in the library on wands. I haven't."

"No, not at all," said Travis. "Everyone buys them from a craftsman."

"From what Ollivander said, when I got mine," said Hermione, "wood and core both have to match. It isn't only type of core either. For example, dragon heart strings are not all the same."

"I am going on a search for better wood tomorrow," said Travis. "How can we find out how a wand works?"

"Ollivander said the wand chooses the wizard," said Hermione.

"You know that can't be right," said Travis. "That just means some materials will work better, with some people, than others, and he doesn't know why."

"So, what are you going to try?" asked Hermione.

"Anything I can get my hands on," said Travis. "Everything is fair game."

"How many essays do you have left this week?" asked Travis.

"Parts of two," said Hermione. "I could probably turn them both in now, but you know me."

"You could have turned in the rough draft," said Travis. "It's already starting to get colder at night."

"It's only the first week of October," said Hermione.

"It's not bad," said Harry, " and the cave is warm. I am going to have to start making plans for the winter. I am going to need heavier clothes, or I'm going to be trapped in the cave. The valley is starting to get foggy, for longer periods of time."

"You want to send Kneazle again?" asked Hermione. "I can have Mum send some of Dad's old things. Magical tailoring is fairly easy, and Dad isn't a big man."

"That would be great," said Travis. "Won't your Mum be curious?"

"She knows I'm no fashion model," said Hermione, " and these robes hide a lot. Layers always work better, than a single garment."

"I need to read more about tailoring," said Travis. "I have access to hides. I need to tan them. I will start that tomorrow, as well. I know where a mineral spring bog is, near here. I saw what happened to an animal that somehow died in it."

------------------------

Harry walked all around, and tested everything he could, for use as a wand. Bones, last year's antlers, all manner of sticks, from long to short. His best result was from an old bark free, gnarled stick about seven feet long, and two inches wide. It couldn't match the wand in his trunk at Hogwarts, but this one wasn't registered in any way. He found out quickly he didn't have to point it, as it appeared wands are not truly aimed. Small hand movements are just as effective as large ones. Large movements appeared to be good for training. Magic goes where the mind wills it to. He was very happy to have some use of magic, and it didn't draw any attention to him. It was nice to have light in the cave, that wasn't burning. Hermione thought maybe the larger piece of wood was replaced by the smaller, convenient wands, with cores.

Kneazle started trying harder to do something magical. He couldn't hold a wand. Well, he could, but not effectively. He couldn't summon, or levitate anything. He couldn't make light. He just couldn't get started.

------------------------

Travis heard Ratboy, Irish, and Footbag making more noise than usual about Slytherin students, in general. He paid attention. Maybe this would have something to do with guarding Hermione. Even though Hermione and he were in the deep corner, doing homework, Travis could hear what they said, even when they weren't so loud.

"Yeah, cat was hard as a rock," said Ratboy.

"And the writing on the wall said the Heir of Slytherin was back?" asked Footbag.

"Like the slimy Slytherins need more help to be dark and evil," said Ratboy.

Travis leaned in close to Hermione's ear. "Maybe trouble in Slytherin," he said quietly.

"Does Harry know about it?" asked Hermione.

"I don't think so," said Travis, "but he will when he comes back."

"If it's important, the prefects will make an announcement," said Hermione, going back to her essay.

Harry showed up, about an hour later. They had a pretty good schedule worked out. Harry was with Travis when Hermione had class, or when she was in the library. He was always there, in full force, when Hermione was walking the halls.

"Hermione," said Travis.

"Harry?"

"Yeah," said Travis. "I'm getting better with my walking stick. Cleaning charms all over the cave. Cutting charm works great. I am working on some furniture. My transfigurations do not last, so I am making furniture."

"Sounds like fun," said Hermione. "Wish I could visit."

"Me too," said Travis. "I'm going to work on a bath tub in the stream. I have already cut the channel a bit deeper in a couple places, to keep the water where I want it. Wood is a lot easier to work with, than stone, and it doesn't matter if I make a mistake on wood. I've got a lot of wood. The stone is my house. Do you think you can find a couple small light sconces, to send with Kneazle on his run? I can light them, now. It gets a bit smoky in here, even though there is some air moving, and the fire light is inconsistent. I can't use lumos, at the same time I am cutting."

"Probably," said Hermione. "The elves can get me almost anything like that. I still don't like how they work for free."

"You remember what the elves told you," said Travis. "I know you do."

"I still don't have to like it," said Hermione. "What are we reading tonight?"

-------------------

Norberta killed her first deer in late October. She took lessons from Hedwig, in a way. She struck from the air, as the deer was getting ready to drink. The deer started to look up as she grabbed it by the neck in her powerful jaws. Both the deer and Norberta rolled into the water, and the deer was food. Harry got the hide off of the second one. Norberta had too much fun with the first. Harry convinced her to hunt only males, since they weren't that important to procreation. One male could keep the deer population going, and Norberta basically began ranching. She now had a range of several miles, and she stayed clear of Hogwarts, and civilization. She ate the soft insides, and brought the rest back to the cave to finish. The skull was crunchy, but tasty. With an unlimited food supply, she was now growing even faster.

Norberta found a mountain with goats that had gone wild. Goats gave her a bit more challenge, but she enjoyed every bit of it. She was silent death, for the deer, but the goats were a bit more alert. Harry preferred deer hide, so she didn't have anything she needed to bring home.

Harry thanked Hermione for sending him some of her Dad's clothes, but Harry became fond of his leather goods. He looked like someone from those movies about explorers in the Americas, like their mountain men. Harry kind of liked that. He was a mountain man.

'Harrryy, Harryyy Potter, King of the wild frontier,' he sang to himself.

This had quickly become home, for him. It felt good. His smoky valley was starting to get cold, but that was OK. This was better, than his cupboard.

-------------------------

Harry made a nice fire pit and oven, near the stream going out of the cave. Hermione had sent cooking utensils, and some dry goods. He didn't need anything large. Steamed fish was his favorite food, and his lake had some beauties. He built an outdoor chill box, since the weather was perfect for it. A quick spell could warm food, or even cook it, if he was in a hurry. The only thing he missed from the Hogwarts kitchen, was chicken eggs, and an occasional pastry. He had plans for fruit trees, nuts, and grapes. He knew where he could put a green house, heated by the hot springs. He knew he could make lumber, but glass was beyond him. There was a nice place for a small field, and garden.

"But you don't know who owns it," said Hermione one day.

"There's no one for miles," said Travis. "I'm not really hurting anything."

"But that's not the point," said Hermione.

"So, maybe I'll have to save up, and buy it," said Harry. "I like it here."

His hot tub was farther back in the cave. The loo was near the front of the cave, and the waste material left with the stream. Toilet paper was not an issue, with running water. No leaves for Harry. He had a summer sleeping shelf, and a winter sleeping shelf.

Harry was proficient with the cutting charm, and not half bad with a blaster. He could focus both, to meet his needs. He practiced the stunner on the growing number of water fowl, and kept up with his exercises. He was a fair gymnast, relatively short, lean, and wiry, with a high protein diet. He had an endless supply of wood, and a fair amount of time to practice making his equipment. He had skins for mats. They could have been softer, but he didn't get hurt.

He had a wooden man dummy, for practice, and liked to go through kata with a staff.

"Take that, and that, and that," Harry cried. "The world's greatest warrior strikes again."

--------------------------

It was December when Harry saw his first wolf. The owls had seen them, and Harry had heard them, but the wolves avoided Harry and the dragon like the plague. He was sitting by himself on a large rock overlooking the spring fed lake, on the far side from the cave. It was young, and it hadn't seen, or smelled Harry, since Harry was down wind. Harry touched the young male's mind.

The wolf was very similar to kneazle. He had a sense of self, and the wolves had a type of primitive society. They didn't need anything complicated. They had territory and hierarchy. They hunted together, as a team. Harry started mental improvement, and left a piece of himself behind.

There were nine wolves, in this pack. They missed their winter den, near the dragon, but they considered it too dangerous. Using the one wolf as a reference, he began his stealthy creep near the wolf pack. The owls were used as a distraction. He put a piece of himself in each one, picking them off one at a time, and calming them down. The last young one nearly bolted, when he walked into ravine, where they were denned up.

'We mean you no harm,' thought Harry to the alpha. 'The dragon and I just want to live in peace. We can help each other.'

'Men and dragons are no good for the pack,' thought the leader.

'You will never be cold, or hungry,' said Harry. 'This valley will belong to all of us.'

It's hard for a primitive to disagree, with the thoughts in one's head. The alpha wolf wasn't a deep thinker, in any event. Cold weather and food were impossible to ignore.

'We will move back to our winter den,' said the alpha.

'There will be a deer carcass near our cave,' said Harry. 'Welcome.'

Norberta provided the deer, and the pack tore into it, while she was inside the cave. The pack was nervous, but food was food, and it seemed safe. Harry was on the ledge over looking the carcass, and started improving their minds. He wouldn't control them, but they could use the increase in intelligence. He immediately saw the strategic benefits of the wolf pack. He felt better about the safety of his home.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione. "You have a wolf pack now?"

"People have worked with wolves before," said Travis. "Some of the earliest alliances, between men and animals, had to be between wolves and cats."

"Some of the ancient tribes thought wolves were a sentient species," said Travis, "and I think they are right. I think dogs have been dumbed down, through breeding."

"Why would you say that?" asked Hermione.

"My second contact, outside of mice, was with a dog," said Travis. "I still live there, and we go to a lot of dog shows."

"What other surprises do you have for me?" asked Hermione.

"I think that is about it," said Travis. "I am also a den of rats, collecting money and odds and ends, in Surrey. Surrey was my first home. Rats are perfect, for finding lost money. That is how I was going to pay for my glasses. I didn't know they were free."

"Your relatives never helped you?" asked Hermione.

"They never took the trouble," said Travis. "They sort of thought I was brain damaged, and not worth it."

"WHAT!" yelled Hermione. "The nerve of them. I ..."

"Not so loud," said Travis. "Looking back, I was kind of messed up, as a kid. Don't get me wrong, they are not good role models, or anything, but they didn't hurt me. I liked being left alone, and they ... did leave me alone. I was sort of good at being alone. I had my mice for a long time, then Ripper and Kneazle."

"Ripper?" asked Hermione.

"English Bulldog," said Travis. "Blue ribbons, and all."

"The Hogwarts letter changed everything," said Travis.

"It sure changed my life," said Hermione. "Then, there is you."

"I never met anyone like you either, growing up," said Travis. "You help me think about things I never would have, otherwise. I never had a partner for learning things. I can't tell you how different I am, from my cousin and classmates. I can't get bored, there is always something doing."

"You don't have to tell me anything about that," said Hermione. "I always stuck out like a sore thumb. It's nearly as bad here, at Hogwarts."

"Yeah," said Travis. "It's better at Hogwarts, to some extent, but they are still ... well ... blood purity, house affiliation, Boy Who Lived? What is that all about?"

"You have to admit, it is unusual to survive the killing curse," said Hermione. "Voldemort was creating havoc."

"Well, I'm not impressed," said Travis. "Who really knows what happened? Not much is written about it, and I don't remember much. Hagrid told me I was alone in the house, when they found me. Dumbledore had him take me to my Aunt's place. Creep still wants to kill me."

"There is that," said Hermione. "What are we studying next?"

------------------------

Harry's advance guard came upon Justin Finch-Findley, collapsed in the hallway like a store mannequin. The owl, perched on a rafter, could hear a voice in the walls.

"Kill, rip, eat," said the voice. "Hungry. So hungry."

Harry didn't know what to make of the voice, but it was moving away.

Hermione saw Justin, as she turned the corner. A moment later, she sent Travis with a note to the first professor he saw.

The next day, no one could travel alone, outside of the common rooms. It crimped Hermione's schedule a bit. She couldn't practice in classrooms alone, and no one wanted to spend as much time in the library as she did, outside of Ravenclaw. Her book bag was full to bursting. She was cramming for end of term exams.

------------------------

Dumbledore was a very unhappy man. Students were being attacked in the school, and he didn't know by who, what, or why. None had been killed, but there was the threat on the wall. The wards didn't register a threat. The student would make a full recovery, but what if there was another attack, and a student was killed. The winter break was starting, and the students were gathering for the carriages. Should he have the children stay home, until they found the threat? The Chamber of Secrets was a rumor, and had never been found. There was the ever present political problem with the school governors, but he wasn't really worried about them. He understood politics.

Then, there was Harry. He had no way to contact Harry, and he felt lucky that no one was asking him difficult questions. He was too high up in wizarding society for the average person to bother him, and questions about the Boy Who Lived had disappeared as quickly as they had the first time. Potter had been gone too long, before he appeared at Hogwarts as a first year. When he did arrive, he was nearly invisible in the crowd.

He had to go talk to Minerva. She was concerned, about the school, and about Harry. He didn't have any answers, about either item.

It was just by accident that McGonagall overheard Miss Granger, as the students prepared to leave for the holidays. She was standing around the corner, and McGonagall wasn't thought to be a security threat.

"Travis," said Hermione quietly. "Take this to Harry, and meet me at home. That way, you won't have to ride the train. I kept this as a surprise Christmas present. Make sure you warm up, before you leave Harry."


	5. Hogwarts Isn't Such a Safe Place

Chapter 5 Hogwarts Isn't Such a Safe Place

The trip home was uneventful for Hermione. She was happy to be home, and her parents were overjoyed to see her again. Travis was waiting for her, under the eves, and out of the wind. Hermione told her parents as much as she could, about what she learned at Hogwarts, leaving out anything about Harry's abilities. Harry had sent a leather bag with Travis, for Christmas. Harry received a Hobo knife from Hermione. It was a knife and fork, in a folding pocket knife.

Christmas break was over for her, in a flash. Her classmates could talk to their parents anytime they wanted to, through the floo, but her parents didn't have anything like that. She envied Harry's psuedo animagis ability. She had to find a way to talk to her parents, during the school year. The Saturday trip back to school was also, uneventful.

Sunday morning, Professor McGonagall met her after breakfast.

"Miss Granger," began the professor, "I would like a moment of your time, if I may."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Hermione. She followed the professor back to her office, Travis riding on her shoulder. Professor McGonagall led Hermione to her study, and a comfortable sitting area, likely used for guests.

Miss Granger," said McGonagall, "it has come to my attention that you are able to contact Harry Potter."

"How," said Hermione quickly.

"When you were getting ready to leave for the holidays," said McGonagall. "You were sending a package."

"I sent him a Christmas present," said Hermione. "I found it in a catalog, and ordered it. I thought he might like it." Hermione was just babbling something. In her mind, she was panicking, and the experienced professor could tell she was upset.

"There is no trouble," said Minerva. "I am worried about Mr. Potter. He needs to be in classes. His guardian is very concerned."

"His guardians don't care for him," began Hermione. "They have never taken care of him properly. They ..." Travis leaned into her face, and made some soothing sounds. Travis was very interested in this conversation.

"I am more aware of the situation, than you know," said Minerva. "His relatives in Surrey are not his actual guardians, but I know who is his guardian. I don't have any way to contact Mr. Potter, and I wanted to ask you if you can get a message to him, for me."

Travis made a quick 'yes' signal.

"I can try," said Hermione. "Harry has told me what happened, at the start of last term. Professor Snape attacked him, and he ran."

"I observed that unfortunate event, and I was too far away to do anything about it," said Minerva. "I have no way to contact Mr. Potter, and neither can his guardian. What I can say, is that Professor Snape was asked by his guardian to locate Mr. Potter, and accompany him to his guardian. I can't say anything good, about his methods."

"Will Harry get attacked again?" asked Hermione quickly. "Is he in trouble? Can he come back to school? What about the time he missed? I can help ..."

"Please," said Minerva, smiling. "I just need to contact him, with personal information. His guardian has assured me that he is aware that Harry is in good health. Many parents and guardians have magical monitors at their disposal. One of the most common monitors is a magical clock face, with hands to tell the status of their loved ones. There are others available. How is it, that you can contact him, and I can not?"

"Harry trained my owl," said Hermione, slowly. "He is very good with animals, and my owl might be able to find him."

"I see," said Minerva. "That is not unheard of, though rare. Animals can express a magic all their own. I have a letter prepared for him." Minerva handed the letter to Hermione.

"Thank you," said Hermione. "I would really like to see Harry come back to school. I miss him."

"Is he indeed safe?" asked Minerva. "I want to assure you, and him, when I see him, that as his Head of House, I take my responsibility to my charges seriously. While you are in our care, the Heads of House act as guardians, in all but a very few instances. We like to think the Houses are your family, while you are here. I know we can not replace them, but we do the best we can."

"He is doing fine, as of the last time I heard from him," said Hermione. "He would like to come back to school, when it is safe for him. He will get this letter."

"Now that that is accomplished, I haven't taken the time to speak with you," said Minerva. "You consistently perform at the top of your peer group, and you haven't sought me out, during your time here. Is there any way I can make your stay better?

"Is there any way to get my parent's house on the floo network?" asked Hermione. "The other students can talk to their parents during term."

"It can be done," said Minerva. "Not all muggle parents want to be on the network, and as you have probably found out, the wizarding world does not go out of its way to expose itself. Do your parents have a proper fireplace?"

"There is one, but I think it is blocked up," said Hermione. "If they make it serviceable, can it be put on the network?"

"I will get the proper forms," said Minerva. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Just get Harry back," said Hermione, with a smile. "Is there anything else, Professor?"

"No," said Minerva. "Have a good day."

Hermione went to the nearest class room, and sat down.

"Harry, what do you think?" asked Hermione.

"She said the Dursleys are not my guardians," said Travis. "It has to be Dumbledore, since he had Hagrid take me there. He has never contacted me. Hagrid is in awe of him, but I don't know him at all. Open the window, and a barn owl will get the note."

"Will you come back now?" asked Hermione.

"Some of the passes are full of snow, and it was slow getting here, when they were clear," said Travis. "It is too dangerous, to try to walk out. I don't have a broom, and haven't tried to enchant one. That was a requirement for owls, a hundred years ago."

"Someone can come and get you," said Hermione.

"I am not showing anyone where this place is, except you," said Travis. "I don't really care about Surrey, but I like this place. I don't want anyone to know about this place. It's perfect."

"Oh Harrryy," said Hermione. "I understand, but it doesn't make it any better." She handed the letter to the owl, and it clutched it in a talon.

"The passes should clear up soon," said Travis. "Business as usual, in the mean time."

* * *

Professor McGonagall was more than a Master of Transfiguration. She watched a red line lengthening across a tracking map, heading deep into the Forbidden Forest, until it left the edge of the map. She was surprised, and concerned, about the direction. At this point, it was irrelevant if Albus was Harry's guardian. She would do this, for any of her Gryffs, if they were in trouble. She was serious when she told them the Houses were psuedo family, and was ready to leave immediately. The red line blinked out. She suspected it would. Potter

was not lost, and he was wary of being followed. She did not want to chase him. It wouldn't be the first time the centaurs watched over a human child.

* * *

Harry opened the note, and dropped it right away. He picked it up, and continued to read.

**Mr. Potter,**

**I hope this note finds you well.**

**This note has a tracking charm on it, and it is an emergency beacon. I do not have the authority to make a portkey onto Hogwarts property. If you want me to come get you, hold the note, and say 'ACTIVATE'. I will be notified, and follow the beacon to you, as soon as possible.**

**I understand why you left Hogwarts, but no one has been able to find you, to escort you back. I watched what happened to you last fall, and was unable to intervene, until you were long gone. I must say, you are resourceful. I haven't seen many your age dodge spells that quickly, nor have I seen one's owl grab an opponent's wand. You have a most unusual owl.**

**When you didn't arrive, at your relative's place in Surrey, Professor Snape was sent to retrieve you, since your guardian was unavailable. He was unsuccessful, and was rather high handed about his treatment of you when he did see you. It will not happen again on Hogwarts property, if I have anything to say about it. As your Head of House, believe me, I do. I do not have t he authority to stand between you, and your guardian, except as advisor. If you want, I will be that advisor.**

**You have not returned to your Aunt and Uncle, and it appears you don't plan to return there. It has come to my attention, that your guardian is Albus Dumbledore. I am guessing this information is a surprise, given the nature of your request to stay at Hogwarts last summer. **

**It was a surprise for me, and I was deputy administrator. I should have known, but I am no longer the deputy Headmistress. That information should have been in your file, but that is irrelevant now. He is most anxious to hear from you. Please write to him. He wants you safe, and back in school, as do I.**

**I would also like for you to write to me, to let me know this note made it to you. I am your Head of House, and you can come to me with any problems you have. **

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Head of Gryffindor House, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry burned the letter immediately, and drafted two notes.

**Professor Dumbledore,**

**I just found out you are my guardian, why I was attacked, and that it is safe for me to return to Hogwarts. I don't know how to verify the fact you are my guardian. I do want to return to Hogwarts.**

**I can't tell you how surprised I was, to find out you are my guardian. I would have returned earlier, if I knew it was safe. I could have learned about the wizarding world long ago. I don't know you, or anything about you, other that what I have read. Frankly, I don't know what I think about this new information.**

**I do not have the means to return to Hogwarts, at this time. When I can return, I will.**

**Harry Potter**

**-----------**

**Professor McGonagall,**

**Thank you for your concern, and the information. I will return to Hogwarts, when the weather permits.**

**Harry Potter**

* * *

Harry delivered the letters to Dumbledore and McGonagall, at Hogwarts general address. The elves didn't send their mail, in the morning, as with the students, but put the letters in a box on their desk. Dumbledore opened his six hours later, as he worked his way down the ever large pile. He lost no time getting to McGonagall.

"Minerva!" said Dumbledore excitedly. "I just received a letter from Harry. He knows I am his guardian, and why he was atta ... treated the way he was last fall. The only way he could have found out, is from you. Severus would not have been the one to tell him. It had to be you."

"Yes, I told him," said Minerva, handing Albus her note. that said very little. "It would seem my letter got through to him. He wants to return to school, but can not, at this time." Albus put the letter on her desk.

"You should have told me," said Albus. "You know I am his guardian. Even if I was not his guardian, as Headmaster, I would have made a portkey for him."

"I wasn't positive the information would get to him," said Minerva. "I told him he needs to contact you, as his guardian, and asked him to send a note to me, as well, if the letter made it to him."

"How did you contact him?" asked Albus.

"Miss Granger has an owl that was trained by Mr. Potter," said Minerva. "That owl found him for her."

"Tippy," said Albus. A young elf appeared.

"How may Tippy be of service," said the elf.

"Please have Miss Granger come to Professor McGonagall's office," said Albus. The elf popped out immediately, and returned.

"Miss was in the Gryffindor common room," said Tippy. "She said she would be here shortly."

Moments later, a nervous Hermione knocked on the professor's door.

"Please come in, Miss Granger," said Minerva. "The Headmaster would like to speak with you."

"I know it doesn't bode well, when called by the Headmaster," said Albus, "but I have learned you have the ability to contact Mr. Potter. May I use your owl to send him a message?"

Travis told her yes.

"Yes, Headmaster," said Hermione. "Travis, would you take a message for the Headmaster?"

The owl made an affirmative noise, and flew to the table in front of Albus.

"That will be all for now, Miss Granger," said Albus. "Thank you. You may be instrumental in the return of our Mr. Potter."

"Yes Sir," said Hermione, and left. Another little owl landed on her shoulder, before she reached the Fat Lady, down the hall.

"I am sending Harry a contact portkey," he said to Minerva, as he tied the package to Travis. "It will bring him to my office as soon as he opens the package, and touches it."

"Do you think a contact portkey is wise?" asked Minerva. "It could catch him unaware, before he has gathered his belongings."

"I can get everything he needs," said Albus, as he opened the window in Minerva's office, and released Travis. "I want him returned safely, as soon as possible. His trunk is in my office."

Travis flew to his empty birth nest, and untied the package. Harry was really in no hurry to leave the cave he had come to enjoy. Dumbledore waited a long time, before he decided the package did not get to Harry.

* * *

Hermione and Travis resumed their normal pattern, while Harry waited for the weather to warm up. Since Harry only went outside when necessary, his indoor recreation turned to leather crafts. He had a rather strong magical formula for adhesive Hermione found in the library, which involved cooking animal bone, hooves, skin, and teeth in a stone bowl. He used this glue for making his clothes and bags.

All of them slept with the dragon during the winter. It was like sleeping on a smooth, warm rock. The owls and cats slept on Norberta's back, near her ridge plates. Harry slept in the crevasse made where her neck and front legs were folded near her chest.

Norberta shed scales where she slept, of all sizes and colors. The scales came from her belly and legs. Harry started making designs using dragon scales on his dark leather clothes and bags. He liked them so much, he covered one of his spare staffs with dragon scales. He didn't expect the dragon scales to help the wand's ability to help him focus his magic, because he had no way to insert anything inside, for a core. He thought the different layers of color made it look good. The scales nearly doubled his ability to use his home made wand. The staff still wasn't quite as convenient as the wand in his trunk, but he didn't mind the difference.

He enjoyed his craft work, and found that he could cast magic while holding a bag of the dragon scales. Harry really wanted to find out why wands facilitated the use of his magical ability. For all he knew, magic would end up being like the show Ripper watched about the early electromagnets. People hadn't known why they worked, they just learned how to use them. It was a matter of the type of wire and core, how many coils of wire were used, and how much power was fed to the coils.

On the other hand, there was naturally magnetic material, and how it could be arranged. People used magnets for centuries, without knowing why they worked. Iron, nickel, and cobalt were magnetic. Magical material was a lot more variable.

* * *

Dumbledore gave up trying to sent Harry a portkey. The owl refused to take them. Dumbledore had Fawks following the little owl, in hopes the owl would lead Fawks to Harry. The little owl went hunting, and flew around the British Isles a few times, but never went to where Harry was staying. Harry knew Fawks was there, and he had a new game to play. It became boring quickly.

The cold weather didn't bother Norberta, at all. She had her own furnace. Harry did OK with warming charms, but ice covered the rocks around the springs. Harry needed a broom, or something to fly with. It was research time again.

Historically, several different things were enchanted for flying, notably, brooms and carpets. Flying carpets were banned in magical Britain over a trade war, but floo travel is what made flying obsolete. Secrecy was easy to maintain, and the speed of the floo network could only be beaten by apparition.

Magic carpets were made with individually enchanted threads, and brooms were made with individually enchanted broom twigs. Broom making had historically been a one year class, scheduled for fourth or fifth year. For the OWL, the student had to fly their own broom over a simple obstacle course. The course had been dropped from the curriculum about seventy-five years ago, and craftsmen took over the specialty market. Harry started working on a broom.

* * *

Norberta wasn't eating as much as she did in the fall, and she cut back on growing. Harry didn't know how big she could get. She was long and relatively slender, a little over one meter wide in the main body and seven meters long, nose to tail. At about 200 stone, she could fly, but she was built for swimming. The ridge of plates, that started a short distance behind her front legs helped stabilize her swimming, and the few at the start of her tail helped with quick turns. She was smooth and sleek. Her neck and tail were so prehensile, she possibly could tie them individually in a knot, had she wanted to do so. Her legs were the same length, but the back legs were much heavier. Her front shoulder was just a little shorter than Harry's shoulder, and her wing muscles were her largest single asset.

The front feet were somewhat dexterous, and Norberta could almost use them for hands, while sitting on her haunches. Her back feet were built for stability. She was impressive when perched on boulders. She was all predator. It was very hard for prey to hide from a dragon, unless they were in a deep narrow hole.

* * *

It was a Friday night, in the middle of February. The cat laying at the foot of Hermione's bed watched Hermione writing in the small book she had found in the haunted loo. Travis was out in the barns hunting, since Hermione wasn't scheduled to go anywhere after curfew. Hermione got up, put on a warm cloak, and walked out of the dorm room. The cat noiselessly followed her past the Fat Lady's portrait.

She stopped briefly in the hallway, and the cat walked around her ankles, rubbing against them as they do. Hermione gave the cat a kick. The cat screamed, and raced down the hallway, which drew the attention of the sentry bat.

The cat waited behind a suit of armor until Hermione passed, quietly following. A roosting owl at the top of the stairwell had also heard the cat. He watched Hermione waiting for the moving stair to connect at her location. Three animals concerned about Hermione starting nagging at the edge of Harry's mind, as he worked on some leather goods. He sent his awareness out, to check what was happening.

Harry stayed in the cat following Hermione after he alerted the cats, bats, and owls in and near the castle. They immediately converged on her location. Travis glided down to perch on her shoulder as she left the stairwell on the second floor.

"Get away from me owl," snarled Hermione, swinging her wand to bear on Travis. Travis lost no time making it to the rafters overhead.

Harry was on full alert. The small bat glided down from its position to land in the folds of Hermione's robes. Three cats and two owls watched her walk into the haunted girls' loo, the cats darting in before the door closed. Harry watched Hermione hiss 'Open', and the sink sank into the floor exposing a large pipe. She stepped to the right, and started walking down the stairs, lighting her way with her wand.

"Norberta, can you take me to the castle?" asked Harry. "Hermione is in some kind of trouble."

"Yes, I should be able to," said Norberta. "You are smaller than most deer."

Harry rapidly dressed in his warmest clothes, and grabbed his favorite staff. He met Norberta on the ledge outside the mouth of the cave. Norberta stood on her hind legs, and reached down with her front talons. Harry laid down on her front forearm, with her front foot cupping his butt, arms and legs hanging on both sides and staff in his right hand. She cradled Harry to her chest, and wrapped her other arm around him. With a mighty leap, she left the ledge, wings beating vigorously.

Hermione lit wall sconces at the bottom of the stairs, and walked until she reached a double door. "Open in the name of Slytherin," she hissed. The doors opened, and she walked through again. The cats spread out through the shadows in the chamber. Hermione collapsed, and started convulsing.

"Fly, Norberta, fly," he yelled.

It didn't take Norberta long to reach the ramparts of the castle.

"Hide, and wait for me," said Harry, as he ran for the door. Norberta silently swooped down to the lake behind the castle. She stalled just above the water, and entered the lake like a large anaconda, as if she was hunting geese. Even with her size, she made about as much noise as a striking bass.

The Hogwarts wards informed Dumbledore a student had crossed the boundary. It was odd, since no student had left the wards.

"Phineas," said Dumbledore. "The wards tell me I have a wayward student. Can you have the portraits watch for who it is?"

"Of course," said the portrait, and Phineas left his frame.

Harry ran as fast as his feet would take him, with his surveillance network telling him which hallways to take to avoid the roving prefects. He made good time to the haunted loo. The cat on guard hissed the word, "Open," and the sink opened the passage again. Harry didn't even slow down, as he ran down the stairs, lighting the way with his staff. The double doors were still open, and Hermione lay in a heap on the floor. She had stopped convulsing, but still moved around, as if she was having a bad dream. Her eyes were open, and moving wildly around.

Harry knelt down beside Hermione, and cradled her in his arms. He dove into her mind.

Hermione was fighting another presence for control of her body, and the fight was essentially over.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," said the foreign entity. "I recognize you from my conversations with the little red head. You have made quite an impression on that one."

"Leave Hermione alone," said Harry.

"I don't think so," said the entity. "The first one got away, because I was using energy to control the basilisk. She threw my diary away. I didn't make that mistake again. First I will finish this one, and then take care of you. After I kill the Weasley girl, I will show that basilisk not to deny me."

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"I am the memories of the greatest wizard who will ever live, when he was a sixth-year here at Hogwarts," said the entity. "Tell me. How did an insignificant one-year old boy destroy Lord Voldemort?"

"What does that matter," asked Harry, stalling for time to think. "Who are you?"

"I am the memories of he who became Lord Voldemort," said Voldemort. "I can help him return to the world of the living. Brilliant, don't you think. There is a small library here, with some rather old scrolls. They are the secret to what will be his success. The diary can overpower any number of users. We exist, to support him. I am more than a match for a couple second year students. Hell, you didn't even come back for your second year. How is it that you are able to meet me here? I could perform some natural legilemency at your age. Is that what you are doing? I will throw you out, and take you too. I would rather have your body any way. The old basilisk exhausted me, but you will be easy. The bones of this mudblood with lie in the chamber forever, as a shrine to my greatness."

The fight for Hermione's mind began in earnest. Harry was no stranger to the workings of the mind. Two against one prevailed, as the memory of Voldemort ran out of energy.

"NO!" shrieked the essence of Voldemort. "Not again. You can't beat me! I won't be beaten again. No. NO. NO!" The essence was gone, and Harry withdrew. He saw the diary, and gave it a toss up against the wall.

Hermione woke up, and started hugging Harry with all her remaining strength. After her tears stopped, she spoke.

"Harry, you ... came ... for me," she said, between sniffles. "It hurt so bad."

"How could I not come?" asked Harry. "You are important to me. I knew something was wrong. Norberta brought me to the castle."

"The diary I found was enchanted," said Hermione. "It had a compulsion charm of some sort on it. Once I started writing in it, there was no stopping its attack. Somehow Ginny Weasley fought him off, and threw the diary away. He said I wouldn't escape him like she did. He said he was too gentle with her. I don't feel so good. He made me feel like I was on fire, and cut in a million pieces at the same time."

"That ... thing ... mucked around in your mind," said Harry. "I think I can help you repair the damage, if you want me to try. It might leave me connected to you. I don't know that you would want that."

"You saved me from that awful ... thing," said Hermione. "I know you won't hurt me. Help me. Please, help me."

Harry held her, even as he dove back into her mind. Harry did what he knew how to do, and withdrew again.

"Harry, he was copying his memories into me," said Hermione. "He was changing me. That thing was Voldemort. He was going to take my place, and murder people. He's so ... monstrous. It is hard to describe him. He thinks the world is his for the taking, just because he can. He was going to use me how he wanted to, and throw me away when he was finished. He ... enjoyed ... my pain."

"Let's destroy the diary," said Harry. "We can't let it attack anyone again. Do you feel up to trying?"

"Oh yes," said Hermione vindictively. "Let's burn it."

They both tried their best, but their spells would not ignite the book. Harry tried his cutting curses, and blasting spells. They were making quite a bit of noise. The cats were the first to notice the approach of the basilisk, and called the alarm.

"The basilisk," said Harry. He started to dive into its mind, but he was tired.

"No," hissed the basilisk. "I will not hurt you. I was able to give my enemy some trouble, when the first one was here. He still managed some control of my actions."

"The book did it," hissed Hermione. "We are not able to destroy it."

"I know what happened," said the basilisk. "I can take care of it, now that I am not fighting him at the same time."

The basilisk approached the book, and opened its mouth wide. Venom dripped from huge fangs, covering the diary. The diary, and some of the floor underneath started smoking, and most of the diary dissolved, after a few minutes. The venom acted like it was concentrated acid. A dark cloudy film rose from the book, and dissipated.

"Thank you," hissed Hermione. "Can we help you some way?"

"Many winters ago, the descendent of my master blocked the way to the forest," hissed the basilisk. "This is my home, and I live to protect this chamber, and the castle. The descendent is not worthy. Can you open the passage."

"Show us," hissed Hermione.

The basilisk led them to a blocked passage. Harry tried his cutters, with no success.

"He used a ward," said Hermione. "He gave me the memory. Give me a moment. This was one of the first things he thought about. This was going to be his base of operation. He would talk non-stop, when I would get too tired to fight him. It is amazing how fast one can talk mentally." She started chanting, and waving her wand. After ten minutes, she rolled the stone out of the way.

"Thank you," hissed the basilisk. "I am very hungry."

"You won't hurt people, will you?" hissed Hermione.

"My natural prey are the spiders," hissed the basilisk. "They should be numerous now. The spiders never go very far. Maybe I will come upon a deer. I have been doing this for centuries, and no one of concern has noticed me." The basilisk left immediately.

"Let's go," said Harry.

"You are staying, aren't you?" asked Hermione. "I have missed you. Travis isn't the same as having you here."

"I am staying," said Harry. "I'll let Norberta know she can go home. She brought me."

Harry immediately went to Norberta's mind, and let her know what had happened. The cold water of the lake was no bother for her, but she went home anyway. It was such a short distance, for the dragon.

"Why didn't you have her bring you earlier?" asked Hermione.

"She has probably been big enough to carry me for a while," said Harry. "There is no good way that I know of, to ride a dragon. I might be able to make a harness, but it could be a wild ride. I don't fancy falling off. She carried me in her arms like a baby. She would never hurt me intentionally, but she is very strong. I could have came back earlier by portkey, but I don't like them very much. I was kind of happy where I was, and I was at the castle when I wanted to learn, as Travis and the others. I left the portkeys scattered all over the place. I had to come to help you, scary dragon ride and all. It wasn't as bad as I thought it might be. I was too worried about you to care about flying with Norberta."

"I don't want anyone to know the little mudblood couldn't fight that thing," said Hermione. "We don't need to let anyone know, do we?"

"Dumbledore is waiting in the loo above," said Harry. "We have to say something, or try to follow the basilisk."

"I don't want to imagine where that snake is crawling," said Hermione. "I guess we face the Headmaster. I hope he doesn't expel me."

"What ever happens, we go together," said Harry. "Let's see what happens."

They walked up the stairs, and Hermione opened the exit. The headmaster was waiting in an easy chair, with his wand in his hand pointing in their general direction.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore, "How remarkable to find you coming from a secret passageway, previously unknown to the Headmasters."

"It is the Chamber of Secrets," said Hermione.

"I suspected as much," said Dumbledore. "Please, have a seat." He conjured a couple more of the easy chairs.

Hermione was very nervous, and Harry joined her, in her mind.

'Tell him what ever you are comfortable with,' said Harry mentally. 'I will follow your lead.'

"There was an enchanted diary," said Hermione. "I found it in this loo this morning. There was a compulsion charm on it, and I started writing. It possessed me. It possessed another girl last term, but she fought it off, and threw it away some time after the last attack on Justin. I managed to get a message to Harry, and he helped me destroy it. It was awful." She started crying again.

"May I see this diary," asked Dumbledore. "It sounds like very dark magic."

"There is nothing left," said Harry. "A dark cloud rose out of it, and just evaporated."

"Did you find out who, or what, was possessing you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Voldemort," spit Hermione. "The front of the diary said it belonged to T M Riddle."

Dumbledore eyes opened a bit wider, in surprise. "Really," he said. "And the two of you destroyed such a dark artifact."

"I couldn't have done it without Harry," said Hermione. "Headmaster, am I in trouble?"

"No, my dear," said Dumbledore. "Voldemort is a beast that has beaten many stronger than you. Harry, what was down there?"

"Dark corridor, and a large chamber with a few statues," said Harry. "She was unconscious when I arrived. She woke up, and we destroyed the diary."

"I will go down there, and look around," said Dumbledore. "It has only been a rumor for centuries."

Dumbledore was deep in thought. 'The chosen one again,' he said to himself. 'Love again? His mother's protection? He came to help the Granger girl?'

"Sir, can we take Hermione back to the tower?" asked Harry. "It has been a bad day."

"Yes, yes, my boy," said Dumbledore. "I would rather take you both to Madam Pomfrey. I have guest quarters you can stay in tonight, Harry, if she releases you. Tomorrow, we will get you situated back in the tower as well. One last thing, Miss Granger. Who was the first victim of this diary?"

"Ginny Weasley," said Hermione.

They all stood, and Dumbledore vanished the chairs. They quietly followed him to the hospital wing. The Matron kept Hermione for observation, and didn't keep Harry.

Just then Professor Snape entered the hospital wing, carrying potions.

"Potter!" yelled Snape, grabbing for his wand, as the potions fell. Harry got ready to begin dodging.

In a blur of movement, Dumbledore froze Snape in motion, and suspended the falling potions.

"I must say, it looks like I still have it," said Dumbledore, reaching for the potions dangling on invisible strings.

"Professor Dumbledore, do you have any idea why Professor Snape keeps attacking me, as soon as he sees me?" asked Harry, looking at the stunned professor.

"That is another long story, " said Dumbledore. "It isn't important at the moment. I have everything in hand, Professor Snape. Please bear that in mind, as I release you."

"I didn't notice you standing there, Sir," said Snape, as he relaxed from the curse. "If you have no need of me, I will return to what I was doing."

"You may go," said Dumbledore, nodding his head to Snape, who promptly left. "Miss Granger is in good hands at the moment. Harry, will you come with me to my office, so we may discuss what has happened today, as well as my ... role as your guardian.

"Yes Sir," said Harry.

"Follow me, Harry," said Dumbledore. The two walked to Dumbledore's office.

"I was told that you are my guardian," said Harry, sitting down. "I understand it is safe for me to return to Hogwarts."

"Yes I am, and yes it is," said Dumbledore. "Very unusual clothes you are wearing. That walking stick of yours seems to be magical."

"I found this in the woods," said Harry. "It acts similar to a wand, but not quite as good as the one that is in my trunk."

"That is how I found your trunk," said Dumbledore. "I was able to locate your wand, with some difficulty, I might add. Hogwarts clouds the marker on the wand. I knew it was here someplace, but the exact location was elusive. What do you think of the fact that I am your guardian?"

"I don't know you, Sir," said Harry. "How is it that you are my guardian, and I don't know you? I thought my Aunt and Uncle were my guardians."

"Yes, well, I am an old man Harry," said Dumbledore. "Rather busy, if I do say so myself. It made sense to me to place you with your mother's sister, while you were so very young. Your cousin was a similar age, and you would grow up together. I have spoken to the Dursleys. Your stay with them didn't turn out as well as I had hoped."

"So, what happens to me now?" asked Harry.

"Well, you have school for the greater part of ten months," said Dumbledore. "We will discuss your holidays later. Let's start from the beginning. Where were you last summer?"

"Surrey," said Harry.

"That is what Professor Snape said you told him, before he ... did what he did," said Dumbledore. "He checked with your relatives, and all of the places where you might have rented a room. He could not find you."

"I wasn't there," said Harry.

"But, you said you were in Surrey," said Dumbledore. "Where were you, in Surrey?"

"It was summer time," said Harry. "I slept under bridges, washed in streams, and bought my food. It was easy."

"But a boy your age shouldn't be on your own," said Dumbledore. "What if something happened? No one should be alone. You said you would go back to your relatives."

"I said I was going to Surrey," said Harry. "I went to Surrey. I preferred to stay here. Why did he attack me?"

"I asked Professor Snape to find you last summer," said Dumbledore. "He was a little heavy handed when he saw you walking to the castle. He told me privately that he was treating you the same way he would his own child, and assured me the curses he used were those that many magical families have used to discipline their children."

Harry just frowned, and nodded his head.

"Who were you staying with this winter?" asked Dumbledore. "It looks like you found a hermit, living somewhere."

"I lived in the mountains," said Harry. "It was easy. Some of the passes were snowed in, so I wanted to wait until they cleared."

Dumbledore was speechless. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought the twelve-year old boy would be on his own in Surrey, let alone in the mountains. The boy was small, and thin, but Poppy had found nothing to alarm her. He tried a bit of casual legilemency, and found the proverbial brick wall.

"Sir, about school, what should I do now?" asked Harry.

"Oh. Yes. You have lost quite a bit of time," said Dumbledore. "Your grades were not all that good last year, as it is. I believe I will need to get you some tutors, so you may catch up."

"Hermione will help me," said Harry.

"Miss Granger's grades are consistently near the top of your year," said Dumbledore. "I see no problem with her helping you, if she wishes to do so. I want to see you in my office at least once a weekend, and I will work closely with your professors. Your trunk is in my guest room wardrobe. You can return to Gryffindor Tower tomorrow. You will be my first guest, in quite some time. Let me show you where it is."

They walked down the Headmaster's stairs, and just past the gargoyle sentinels, there was a series of doors. Dumbledore keyed Harry into the door handle, such that all Harry had to do was turn the handle, and bid him good night. Sleep came fast for Harry.

* * *

Harry went to the infirmary to check on Hermione shortly after curfew was over in the morning. She was already awake.

"How are you?" asked Harry.

"I didn't sleep all that well," said Hermione. "Madam Pomfrey has already been by to see me. She released me, but I just haven't gotten dressed to leave."

"Want to catch some breakfast?" asked Harry. "The Headmaster spoke with me some last night. He said I can return to classes. He mentioned the possibility of a tutor, and I told him you would probably help me."

"Like I need to," smiled Hermione. "Just give me a moment." Hermione took her clothes behind a set of screens.

It was 7:00 a.m. by the time they reached the Great Hall. There were a few scattered students, but it was the weekend. Many forego breakfast, on the weekend. Hermione noticed Ginny Weasley hunched over at the far end of Gryffindor table, cradling a cup of tea.

"Ginny Weasley, I believe," said Hermione. "Do you mind if we sit with you?"

Ginny just shook her head no. She looked like she wasn't sleeping too well either. Hermione sat beside her.

"Ginny, I found the diary yesterday," said Hermione.

Ginny's head snapped up quickly. "What?" she asked, looking into Hermione's eyes.

"It's OK," said Hermione softly. "It got me too. It has been destroyed. It won't hurt anyone else. It's over."

"How did you find out? Does anyone else know?" whispered Ginny. Ginny looked like she was going to bolt.

"The diary told me," said Hermione, with tears starting to stream down her face. "The Headmaster was waiting for Harry and me, and I told the Headmaster. He understands, Ginny. Neither one of us will get in any trouble. If you want to talk about it, just ask me. I know how awful it was. You probably have his memories, the same as I do."

Hermione watched a myriad of emotions cascade over Ginny's face, until tears started streaming down her face as well. Hermione leaned over on the bench seat, and put her arms around Ginny's shoulders.

Harry just watched quietly, as he ate his breakfast. He noticed Dumbledore walk into the Great Hall, and sit down at the head table.

After about five minutes, Ginny said with sniffles, "Thank you. I might take you up on that. I was so afraid. In the beginning, I told the diary everything ... my wishes, my fears. Then, after a while, ... it used me." Ginny just started bawling. They both had a good cry.

After Harry and Hermione finished eating, Ginny walked over to the Ravenclaw table, and sat with a blond girl that must have been about the same age. Harry and Hermione found an empty classroom.

"Do you think the diary did the same thing to me that you do with some of the animals you work with?" asked Hermione.

"Maybe," said Harry. "I really don't know what I do."

"I have a lot of his memories, maybe all of them," said Hermione. "He made a special diary. He couldn't just write in it. He made it a kind of pensieve. It will take a while for me to sort this out, but I might be able to find out how he made that diary."

"Voldemort again," said Harry. "There is a lot more to him, than I thought."

"After what he did to me, I know what he is," said Hermione. "Even as a sixteen year old, he had plans to conquer the world. He is my enemy, as much as he appears to be yours. Can you believe this discussion? We are twelve years old, and talking about fighting the worst wizard in centuries."

"We did fight him," said Harry. "He tried to replace you, kill you."

"It was a book," said Hermione. "I can't believe it was a book, that did that to me. We have only been in the magical world a little over a year and a half. It isn't all that safe a place to be. It doesn't take genius to figure that out. Mountain troll, and now this. I am just lucky the book needed me alive to take my body. I was just a flobber worm to him."

"Voldemort was possessing Quirrell last year," said Harry. "He was also going to work on getting his body back then, with an artifact the Headmaster was hiding. I was observing their fight. Quirrell died when Voldemort left him. He plans to kill me personally. He will come for me."

"Maybe we should leave," said Hermione. "Too many dangers here."

"I really don't want to leave magic behind though," said Harry. "I know you don't want to leave either. Do you have any ideas about what he did with the diary?"

"It is certainly different from what you do," said Hermione. "One obvious difference is that the diary could copy his memories into another person, without Voldemort being involved directly. For example, you can't use Travis to copy yourself again. I don't have everything ... organized yet, but he put a piece of himself in the diary. I think some of him really died with the diary. From what you have told me, when one of your extensions dies, it has no direct impact on you. They are just like a robot, in one of those science fiction movies."

"The castle ghosts have all of the memories from their entire lifetime," said Harry. "I know something about how the brain physically holds memories. When we fought him for control of you, the memories stayed, like the few memories Travis has of mine. I don't always have control of Travis, or any of the others. The memories in the diary were stopped, with his sixteen year old version. He never had contact with the diary again, after he made it."

"It is like you keep your soul in your own body, and anchor something in one of your extensions so you can go to it when you want to, but you also are still in your own body," said Hermione. "He put his soul in the diary, and extended himself from that. I had the impression that piece of soul was going to take over my body, with the possession. Permanently. I don't know if he was going to imprison me, or kick my soul out. Maybe I will know, when I get all of his memories sorted out."

"I share the body of Kneazle, Norberta, and Hedwig when I am there," said Harry. "We never fight. I would never hurt them. Ripper and Travis, I don't know anything about. If Ripper had a conscious sense of self, I have never met it. I don't know what that means."

"Voldemort doesn't know anything about sharing," said Hermione. "Are you saying that every living animal doesn't have a soul?"

"I don't know," said Harry. "All I know, is that all animals don't have a sense of self. Ripper had feelings and memories, but he just moved from event to event. What is a soul? How would we find out?"

"We will work on it," said Hermione. "For now, I am going to have to sort the new memories I have. I know they are there, I just don't access them the same way as my other memories yet. It is almost like my real self has to wire them in, or something like that. That is really strange, in a way. It takes effort to call up my own memories. I don't spend much time remembering myself when I was little. It is sort of the same thing. I have years of more experience, as a boy, of all things, but it takes a lot of effort to sort through it. We need to find out how pensieves work. They allow people to view memories. I have read of people sharing memories in a similar fashion."

"Another thing we need to find out," said Harry, "is what has happened to you, regarding me. I will probably be able to contact you like I do Kneazle and Norberta. I don't have to try, if you don't want me to. I can stay away. I will never consciously hurt you. I am no Voldemort."

"I trust you, Harry," said Hermione. "I think it would be great for me to be able to contact you mentally too. How can I do that?."

"No idea," said Harry. "More things to learn about."

"I don't think we dare tell anyone I have some of Voldemort's memories," said Hermione. "Ginny either. Why did this happen to me?"

"They probably don't need to know about me, either," said Harry. "Same reason, just a little different."

"You can have some of these memories that damned diary gave me," said Hermione. "We may as well make use of them. He bragged about passing his OWLs with flying colors. Do you know anything about getting rid of unwanted memories? He's gone, right?"

"He's gone," said Harry. "There is the obliviate spell. That sounds really dangerous. How does it work, anyway."

"Good question," said Hermione. "Really good question. Does it work on the brain, the soul, or both. I have another question. What do we want to do about Ginny Weasley? How much did Voldemort do to her?"

"I don't want to connect with her if I don't have to," said Harry. "I wouldn't have connected with you, if that arse's diary hadn't done what it did. I stay away from connecting to people."

"He didn't attack her like he did me," said Hermione. "He was going to outright destroy the real me. He wasn't going to take the chance that I could escape, like Ginny did. He stomped all over me. Yuck. Just Yuuuuck."

* * *

The buzz about Harry's return was all over the castle. Students didn't arrive in the middle of the second term. Harry's room mates were familiar with the stone wall that was Harry Potter. Harry didn't care what they thought.

Harry ran down to Hagrid's hut, but he wasn't there.

Dumbledore had Hermione, Harry, and Ginny go for follow up examinations.

"Poppy, are the three children OK?" asked Dumbledore.

"There are no physical problems," said Pomfrey. "You said an artifact tried to possess the girls, but they haven't complained about any after effects."

"A diary possessed the girls, and forced them to a place in the castle no one thought really existed," said Dumbledore. "I believe Ginny Weasley used some sort of curse to petrify Justin. It was destroyed, and the girls seem none the worse for it."

"Nothing that I can tell," said Pomfrey.

"That takes a load off my mind," said Dumbledore. "The petrifaction was bad enough. I didn't want more attention drawn to us. Compulsion enchantments on various artifacts are rare, but known to exist. The girls are awfully young, but they were able to throw it off. I wasn't looking forward to further problems."

"I could have mind healers from London look them over," said Pomfrey.

"That won't be necessary," said Dumbledore. "We will just watch them closely. Check them again in two weeks, and I will have Minerva observe them as well. Their grades should fall, if they are having troubles."

* * *

Harry checked for Hagrid daily, until one morning he found Hagrid sitting at the table, nursing something alcoholic.

"I've been looking for you," said Harry.

"Yeah, well, be'n in Azkerban," said Hagrid. "Go' ou' las' nigh', thanks ta Dumbledore," said Hagrid.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"Same thin' w'at got me throw'd ou' fifty yers ago," said Hagrid. "Had er goat fer Chamber o' Secerts, ruddy Fudge. Firs' time, it 'as Dippet. Make i' look like 'e's doin' sumpin' 'bout a problem."

"Fudge?" asked Harry.

"Min'ster o' Magic," said Hagrid. "Ne'er no min' I ain' dun nuthin'."

"They blamed you for the petrifaction?" asked Harry. "Just because they blamed you last time?"

"Yeah," said Hagrid. "Go' ou' las' nigh'. Bad place, Azkerban. Where you be'n?"

"Hiding in the mountains," said Harry.

"Fin' food 'n' fire OK?" asked Hagrid.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Pretty easy, really. People act like it's some big thing."

"Mos' don' use ther 'ead," said Hagrid. "Fear gets 'em. Jes' need food 'n' fire. Som'ers dry."

"I found a stick for a wand," said Harry. "I'll show you sometime. About as thick as my wrist, and a bit longer than I am. That took care of a lot of things. You should try to find one, in your travels. Just try anything you see. Yours could be half a tree, with those hands of yours."

"Sounds good," said Hagrid. "Mebbe we kin take er walk soon. Show me."

"Do you have time now?" asked Harry.

"Le's go," said Hagrid, jumping up. "I jes' gotta sen' er note ta Dumbledore, 'bout takin' ya wit' me. Kin I use yer owl?"

Hagrid wrote a quick note, and Hedwig took it to the castle. Harry, Hagrid, Hedwig, and Kneazle browsed through the woods for about three hours. Harry found one that worked, but not as well as the ones he had. He didn't keep it. Hagrid found a mighty pole, about five inches thick, and nine feet long.

"Works better'n me umbreller," said Hagrid with a smile. "Locust tree. Strong."

"Dragon scales made mine better," said Harry. "You could try anything that feels right. You might tie feathers, just use your imagination."

"Wher'd ya get 'em?" asked Hagrid.

"Uh, Norbert, er Norberta," said Harry. "She's in the mountains."

"Norber's OK?" said Hagrid a little loudly.

"She's a girl," said Harry.

"Ain' safe 'round here fer her, bu' hope ta see 'er sometime," said Hagrid.

"She hunts about fifteen miles that way," said Harry, pointing deep into the forest. "She knew me, and she should know you, as well."

"Don' know w'at ta say," said Hagrid, beaming. "Yer made mah day, 'arry Potter. Ain' felt as good since me Da was 'round. Migh' hafta go fer a walk. Camp o'ernigh', er somethin'."

* * *

Norberta spotted Hagrid before he saw her, and she remembered. She swooped down, stalled, and stopped. Hagrid walked right over to her.

"Knew ye wouldn' 'urt me," said Hagrid softly, petting her. "Such er good girl. 'arry said ye's a girl. Don' know why 'e thinks so, but I'll take 'is word fer it."

Norberta just leaned into his hands.

"Ye hafta stay 'way from Hogwarts," said Hagrid. "Guess ya knew tha'. I'll come see ya often as I kin. Don' know wha' kinda treats dragons like.

Hagrid set up camp, and Norberta flew off. That bothered Hagrid a bit, until he saw her coming back with a buck. She had already eaten the insides.

"Ya feedin' me, 'magine tha'," said Hagrid. "Bet you been 'elpin' 'arry, ain' ya? Ya done this before. Too bad 'e's not here, but he's got school, and all."

Norberta gathered some wooden tree tops, and broke them up.

"Ain' ya somthin' else," said Hagrid softly. "Smart. Ya do everythin' bu' talk."

They settled in for a comfortable visit. What Hagrid didn't know, would be for another day. Dragons have the vocal range, but no need when talking to Harry. Hagrid reluctantly left the next day. He couldn't wait to find a quiet place to talk to Harry.

* * *

Norberta ventured further west at night, and eventually found the Hebrides. She was at home in the ocean, hunting and exploring to her heart's content. Since Harry and the others were gone, she went farther and farther on her trips. She had no trouble staying hidden. The ocean can hide anything, and the night hides the rest. Food was plentiful in the ocean.

* * *

The weekly meetings with his guardian Dumbledore quickly turned into once a month. Dumbledore didn't bring up the diary, and neither did Harry. Harry didn't bring anything up for discussion. The meetings were rather awkward bouts of silence.

"How do you like living in Gryffindor Tower?" asked Albus.

"It's OK," replied Harry.

"Are you having any trouble with classes?" Albus would ask.

"No," was Harry's standard reply.

"Were you lonely in the mountains?" asked Albus.

"No," replied Harry.

"Did you have enough to eat?" asked Albus.

"Yes," replied Harry. "Food is easy to find."

When Harry did ask a question, it would go like this.

"Hagrid was sent to Azkaban in December," said Harry. "Why?"

"I can't really discuss that," said Albus. "It was all a big misunderstanding."

"Hagrid didn't do anything," said Harry.

"I am sorry Harry, but I shouldn't speak about that matter." said Albus.

So, Harry gave one word answers, and spent the requested amount of time with his guardian. They could have had wonderfully deep conversations on any number of topics, but Dumbledore had taught too many twelve year olds. Albus never really considered the possibility of meaningful discussion.

A staff meeting illustrates the point.

"How is Mr. Potter doing in his classes?" asked Dumbledore.

"It is like he was never gone," said Sprout. "Who ever taught him while he was gone kept him up to date."

"It isn't like the second year classes are all that difficult," said Snape. "Dig dirt, insert plant, don't touch the sharp pointed ends, read the next chapter. In potions, it is follow the instructions, don't do anything stupid."

"His charms work is satisfactory," said Flitwick. "His essays are no work of art."

"He can do his transfiguration work," said McGonagall.

"I am worried the boy won't live up to his potential," said Lockhart. "I ask him to participate in class demonstrations, and he barely goes through the motions."

"Second year defense is mostly text work," said Snape. "What sort of demonstrations would you have? Dueling is a separate issue, and not covered yet."

"Yes, well, about that," said Lockhart, "Severus and I held a demonstration on dueling, and Potter never even showed up.

"Everything is fine, then," said Albus. "Does anyone have any points of interest to discuss?"

* * *

The first day of June, Lockhart placed Harry in a 9:00 p.m. detention for being late to class ... tardiness that he caused himself.

"Now Harry," said Lockhart, "We are going to do what I came here to do. I must say, you had me worried, when you weren't here for the start of the year. Then, there was that awful Chamber of Secrets scare. I actually thought about leaving then. No matter, on to better things. I need to teach you about being a celebrity, and this detention is the perfect opportunity. Follow me. I need to show you something important."

Harry followed the professor to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Harry couldn't read his surface thoughts, any more than he could Snape or Dumbledore.

"Nothing to say?" asked Lockhart. "Most students would be asking question after question. For a celebrity, you are rather dull. No matter, you are The Boy Who Lived. I can get a whole book out of just you. Let's proceed."

"After detention, you were angry," said Lockhart, fingering his wand. "I followed you, out of curiosity. I didn't want you to do something adolescent, and get hurt. I noticed that you did not walk in the direction of your common room. You were attacked by hideous creatures from the Forbidden Forest."

He showed Harry the wickedly clawed foot of some creature, and smiled.

Lockhart continued, "After a brilliant struggle, I managed to save you, and take you to the medical wing. You were grievously injured, but don't remember much about the fight. You will thank me profusely for saving you. No one needs to know my best skill is memory charms. People think I am the one who did those spectacular things I wrote about."

Harry just watched the professor.

"I had really hoped you would plead, bargain, or do something," said Lockhart. "Oh well, may as well get this show on the road. Obiviaiaiate ... ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Lockhart's wand had been grabbed from his hands as the spell went into the trees, and five pairs of talons imbedded into various parts of his body. Lockhart was moving around so much, the owls lost their grip, and had to find another one. Hagrid found him next morning laying among loose feathers and blood. He took him to the hospital wing. It is only the skill of Madam Pomfrey that managed to bring him back from the brink of death. The man with the winning smile had excellent clotting factor in his blood.

* * *

"Hermione, Lockhart attacked me last night during detention," said Harry.

"What! Why?" asked Hermione. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, the arse wipe tried to obliviate me," said Harry. "It looks like that is how he became famous. He obliviates people who perform heroic actions. He was making mine up from scratch, literally. He was going to give me a bad injury, and write a book about how he saved me, The Boy Who Lived. The owls stopped him. It looks like he might live. Hagrid found him."

"What did the owls do?" asked Hermione.

"Muscle doesn't give much resistance to the sharp talons of an owl," said Harry. "They poked him full of holes."

"Harry, you didn't try to kill him, did you?" whispered Hermione.

"No, I know how to make animals dead," said Harry. "An owl watched him most of the night. I just didn't help him. Hagrid took him to the hospital."

"Git should have died," said Hermione. "I shouldn't think that way, but I don't want anyone messing in my mind again uninvited. He was going to obliviate you. This year has been terrible. At least it is almost over. I wish I had learned how to contact you mentally."

"At least I can reach you," said Harry. "You do have a lot of memories to sort. It is a good thing Riddle knew occlumency. You have an awful lot work to do. It really helps, when we try to share his better memories. It is going to take a lot of time."

"I don't know what I am going to tell my parents," said Hermione. "They could try to keep me from coming back, if they know what has happened to us. I have always trusted adults, but I am worried. There is a part of me that wants to leave, and not come back, but it would rip another piece out of me to do that."

"Let's just see what happens," said Harry. "We don't take anything for granted."

* * *

Lockhart spent two days in the Matron's infirmary, before returning to normal duties. He was unusually reserved at breakfast, just pushing at his food, until mail call. He couldn't believe Potter hadn't told someone. As owls swooped down with their parcels, Lockhart ran screaming from the Great Hall. Classes were over, and none of the students saw him again.

Dumbledore had one last discussion session scheduled, before the students were released for the summer.

"Harry," he began, "I want you to spend the holidays with the Weasleys this summer. I think it would be good for you to see how a wizarding household functions normally. The Weasleys are good people."

"I would rather not," said Harry. "I would prefer to stay here with Hagrid. I have some reading I would like to continue in the library also."

"No, my boy," said Albus. "It really is good to get away from school for a while. It is really the only reason we have the long summer break. People should not forget their families either."

"I don't have a family I care to spend time with," said Harry.

"I know," said Albus. "It is important you find out how a better family gets along with its members."

"But you are my guardian," said Harry. "If that is true, shouldn't I spend time with you here at the castle?"

"As I have said before, I am an old man, rather set in my ways," said Albus. "I am frightfully busy. It would be better to spend your time with a younger family. It really is for the best."

"I'll go to the Weasleys," said Harry a bit dejectedly.

* * *

Harry left his trunk in the castle again. He didn't have any reason to take it with him, and he was coming back in a little over two months. He took his clothes with him on the Express in a bag. He had smuggled his staff and winter clothes out to the barns weeks earlier. From the barns, they had gone into the woods. From the woods, they had been taken home. He couldn't use any of them at Hogwarts, without drawing attention to himself. Hagrid had taken to carrying his huge walking stick everywhere he went.

Hermione and Harry sat quietly with Ron and his friends on the trip to London. Mental communication was easy for them, and it was easy to avoid talking to the others.

When they arrived at the station, Hermione immediately left to find her parents. Ron led Harry to his parents. The older siblings managed to avoid the crushing hugs Molly Weasley gave her youngest pair.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore asked us to put you up for the summer," said Arthur Weasley, the father of the red headed assembly. "We hope to make your stay enjoyable."

Harry just nodded, and followed them to the small Ford Anglia waiting outside the station. Harry thought it was interesting how the entire family, with all of their trunks, fit in the small vehicle.

They arrived at a top heavy house that looked as though it had been built one room at a time. It was obvious that magic kept it standing.

Ginny flew upstairs, and the twins disappeared, as did Percy.

"Harry, dear," said Molly, "have Ron show you to his room, and get ready for supper. I have you bunking with him for the summer. What an interesting looking cat. How long have you had him?"

"Mooommm," said Ron with a whine, "can't he stay in Bill and Charlie's old room. Mine's small as it is."

"Albus thought Harry could use some close family involvement, see how a family really works," said Molly. "I understand his relatives weren't all that friendly. He thought that since the two of you room together at Hogwarts, you would enjoy the time together. We are going to do just that. Go get washed up, and set your laundry out."

Ron's surface thoughts were a lot more specific than what he was saying. His parents thoughts were quietly worried about the extra stress the unknown guest would cause, but it is easy to cook a few more potatoes with the meal. They had made due easily enough when the older boys still lived there. Harry could tell they were genuinely trying to make him feel welcome, but Dumbledore's request had been a surprise.

Harry followed Ron upstairs to a small room with a cot that had obviously been recently added. There was perhaps three feet between the beds.

"Potter, I see enough of your sorry dumb arse during school," said Ron. "I wish to hell you weren't here, let alone in my room. I have seen you and the book worm hanging around Ginny, and she doesn't appear too happy about it. You stay away from her this summer. I have five older brothers, three of which are still here. We will be glad to make your life miserable, if you step out of line. You understand me?"

"Ron!" said Molly, standing in the doorway with a laundry basket. "I can't believe you said that! Where ever are your manners. I told Albus there was no problem taking care of Harry this summer. He can sleep in your room."

"Mum, I don't want him in my room," said Ron. "You sure he can't stay in the empty room?"

When Ron woke up the next morning, Harry wasn't in his bed. A quick search of the property proved that he was gone.


	6. Summer of Transition

Chapter 6 Summer of Transition

Albus Dumbledore lost no time getting to the Weasleys. Molly, Arthur, and Ron were sitting around the table. He came in through the floo, and Ginny directed him to the kitchen.

"Please sit down," said Molly. "We were just discussing with Ron what happened."

"Albus, I'm sorry," said Arthur. "It seems my youngest son lit into young Harry yesterday about crowding his space, and he left."

"Don't yell at me because he's a coward," said Ron. "I don't know why he was ever sorted into Gryffindor. Mum said he was supposed to see how a real family works? That is exactly how me and my brothers get along. He's got to give as good as he gets, or suck it up."

"Yes, well, anyway," said Arthur, "the fact of the matter is that he is gone. Where would a twelve-year old boy go, in an unfamiliar place?"

"I'm afraid this particular boy is really good at being alone," said Dumbledore regretfully. "He spent last summer sleeping under bridges, and spent nearly half a year living alone in the mountains north of Hogwarts."

"What!" yelled Molly. "Why would he live like that?"

"He has had a solitary existence most of his life," said Dumbledore. "It comes naturally to him. He has no apparent need for assistance from anyone, and probably wouldn't ask anyway. He has no real knowledge of why he would want to change the way he lives. I had hoped he would see something here that would spark his interest. I would like to keep this ... quiet."

"Didn't he live with muggles?" asked Ron. "Do muggles live like that?"

"I think you can be excused, Ron," said Arthur. "Please make sure what you just heard does not leave this house."

Ron lost no time leaving.

"Where do you think he would go?" asked Molly. "He only brought clothes with him."

"What about underage magic?" asked Arthur. "He will get caught, for sure."

"There is no place that he can't go," said Albus. "considering where he lived last year. He is most resourceful at meeting his physical needs. I have already found his trunk at Hogwarts. I learned where to look last year. He doesn't have his wand, so underage magic in not an issue."

"Doesn't have his wand?" asked Arthur incredulously. "Every wizard I know of feels naked without it. Every youngster longs for their wand. Kids polish it even when they can't use it, after getting their letter for Hogwarts."

"There is something else you don't know," said Albus. "He is my ward. I took him to live with the last remaining family he had, and he spent the most of year two through year five living in a broom cupboard, coming out only to eat or go to the loo. Year six through year ten were little better. Last summer, he changed the cupboard for sleeping under a bridge, because it looks like he didn't want to go home."

"He told you that?" asked Molly. "Most children stretch things a bit."

"No, he didn't tell me," said Albus, "but I found out, never the less."

"But doesn't his Aunt and Uncle miss him?" asked Molly.

"Not at all," said Albus. "They are relieved that he didn't come back. He asked to stay at Hogwarts last summer, and I thought I sent him back to relatives who enjoyed his company. He didn't go. This year, he asked to stay again, and I sent him to you."

"But he is your ward," said Molly. "He has to do what you ask. If he doesn't, you must enforce your wishes."

"He doesn't even know me," said Albus. "He met me once, late in his first year at Hogwarts. We met the second time four months ago, and our meetings since have been less than enthusiastic. A dear friend told me I have stuffed up Harry's guardianship rather badly, and I must agree. You both seem to have done well with your family, and I was hoping Harry would see what a warm family life is like. Instead, he had a valid look at some of the harsher realities of family life, that most take for granted, and work around."

"You can't let a child have his way with you," said Arthur. "Each child is different. The Powers That Be surely know our brood is different from each other. You must find a way to connect with him ... find common ground. If you can't, you must let someone else try. The boy is thirteen this summer. By all rights, you are too late."

"That is what I am afraid of, Arthur," said Albus. "That is very much what I am afraid of. I have already tried unsuccessfully to track him using magic. I don't know what to do. He is a hermit, it seems. I think the thrill of magic has drawn him to Hogwarts."

"Aren't you going to go look for him?" asked Molly.

"No," said Albus. "I had a person looking for him last year that is familiar with both worlds, and they couldn't find him. He isn't carrying any magical devices I can track, and I have no clue where to start. He can buy food, and find it as well. I have made too many mistakes already. What would you do, if one of your children absolutely refused to do what you want? Withhold something they enjoy? I already have done that, unintentionally, by sending him from Hogwarts. He wanted to stay at Hogwarts, near the library and Hagrid. Make him spend time alone? He has spent months alone, years even, and he thinks it is normal. Physical punishment? One of my surrogates tried that, and he fled to the mountains for six months, until he thought it was safe to come back. Would he come back next time? I have never understood hermits and ascetics, and now I have one as a ward."

"You must do something, Professor," said Molly.

"What would you suggest?" asked Albus. "He has proven to me he can take care of himself, and he has an owl who can reach me. I know, without a doubt, he can get a message to me if he needs to. I do have the standard child health monitor on him. I know he is healthy, and I wish that monitor also had the tracking charm. I didn't think I would need it. I don't like it, but I will give him this summer. I have learned the hard way, that he doesn't say much, but he says a lot when he does talk. I didn't listen."

"You aren't too far off from where you need to be," said Arthur. "You know you need to listen to him. Really listen. I learned a long time ago that I need to listen to my kids. I don't have to agree with them, but I do need to pay attention to what they say, double talk and all. In the end, all I have to make them comply with my wishes is their trust that I care for them. I want what is best for them, and I know what is best for them. When I put my foot down, they trust me. Both of our eldest have taken very dangerous jobs, so it isn't just safety that I taught them. I teach them to think for themselves as much as possible. Bill is between jobs this summer, and will spend some time here. That is one reason why we put Harry in with Ron, other than your request he spend time with Ron. We had no idea their relationship is far from warm."

"Your children performed well enough this year," said Albus. "Percy is an outstanding student. The twins keep the staff on their toes, even if their grades seem to suffer. Young Ronald may be a bit of an underachiever, but I am sure he will pick up to meet the demands of our progressive education. It was Ginevra's first year. Has she spoken to you much?"

"She is more quiet than I expected," said Molly. "She seems glad to be home. She has been down by the pond, one of her favorite haunts."

The pair of Weasleys gave Albus their nickel's worth of advice. A disappointed and disgruntled Dumbledore left about half an hour later.

* * *

Harry woke up under a bridge on River Otter. It wasn't a large bridge, but it didn't need to be. Kneazle and Hedwig caught breakfast. Individually, both were good hunters, but in tandem, they were extremely efficient. Harry had matches, and his Christmas present, the camp knife.

It was pleasant, cooking his breakfast slowly on the makeshift spit. He was in no hurry. He would walk into Honiton later in the day. His other mail owl brought him a wad of cash from his Surrey depot. He had to get some more owls mail certified, or learn how himself.

Hedwig and the barn owl brought the other birds and squirrels through the mail portals during the night. It would have looked odd, one owl hanging upside down with their wings flared, clutching the talons of the other owl. The upside down owl could glide, after a fashion, taking the weight off the upper owl. The lower owl could twist its neck around upright. The cats wouldn't be coming.

His first stop would be a store that sold camping goods, and the second stop would be for dry goods. Norberta was on her way with the bundle containing his staff. She would be here the second night, since she had to hide during the day. She could have continued on, swimming the Irish Sea, but Harry didn't want his bundle getting soaked. Norberta could hide easily under a low bridge, where she would make herself into a remarkably small coiled up package. Her neck and tail would wrap in layers around her body, legs and wings folded at her side.

Harry was scheduled to contact Hermione at 10:00 a.m., and he did so on time.

"Hermione?" asked Harry. "Are you free to talk?"

"Yes, we are in the car driving to France," said Hermione. "They have been planning this trip all year. How is it, living with the Weasleys?"

"I left," said Harry. "They put me with Ron in a small room, and he threw a small fit. I was just looking for an excuse to leave, and that was perfect. His parents seemed like nice enough people, but I have no interest in staying there, so I left."

"What about your guardian?" asked Hermione. "What will Headmaster Dumbledore do?"

"Nothing," said Harry. "Why would he change now? He has never had anything to do with me, and doesn't want to now. He sent me to someone else this summer, and all the barmy old guy ever asks me is whether or not I am enjoying my childhood, or some such. Well, I am."

"Where are you?" asked Hermione.

"In Devon County, camping on River Otter, not too far from Honiton," said Harry. "It felt good to cook my own breakfast again, even though I don't have all my cooking stuff. Norberta is bringing some of my gear. She will be here some time tomorrow night. None of the cooking stuff, so I will get that in Honiton. I will probably drift toward Exeter after that."

"When do you want to start on the memories again," asked Harry.

"In a couple weeks, after we come back from the vacation," said Hermione. "I am going to take it easy for a couple weeks. It is really nice being home. Wish you were here."

"We don't need to go back to Hogwarts," said Harry. "I watched the OWLs being proctored. An owl's eyes had no problem reading from various spots around the room. I saw enough to piece the exams together. The questions were straight forward."

"You know the questions?," asked Hermione. "It would be nice to stay with my parents, and save the money. The trouble is, we can't replace the library. We need the library."

"That is true," said Harry. "I have had about enough of people trying to hurt us. The next Lockhart will die."

"What are you planning?" asked Hermione. "I wish I could say you shouldn't think like that. I have always trusted the adults in my life. I wish I didn't know what I know. I was blissfully ignorant of danger in the world. Harry, there are legal issues about killing."

"They put Hagrid in Azkaban just on suspicion he MIGHT be involved," said Harry. "What if they had some physical proof?"

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Hermione.

"First, I am going to take some martial arts classes this summer," said Harry. "I have been watching, and exercising, but I need hands on experience. I wasn't very active in my early years, and it shows. Second, I am going to buy some postal eagle owls when I go to Diagon Alley for supplies. The smaller owls could have killed Lockhart easily enough, but the eagle owls are stronger. I wish I could say harpy eagle, but owls are not uncommon, especially around wizards. Wild owls only attack people to defend the nest. Dogs would work, but I wouldn't be able to explain their presence. If we do go to Hogwarts, I want some better protection."

"Young Tom Riddle knew how to protect himself," said Hermione. "It is best to hide in plain site, if he is any indication. I don't care to learn his more painful curses. I think he knew a lot about runes and arithmancy. He studied wards, both creation and breaking."

"Too bad he was such an arse," said Harry. "He was brilliant."

"He talked while he attacked me," said Hermione. "He loves to brag about his accomplishments, when he thinks it is safe. Mental communication is rapid. He was good at telling people of authority what they wanted to hear, even without his legilemency. He was an amazing liar and manipulator by the time he was ten. He killed his grandfather, his arse of a biological father, and the woman he was married to at the time. He was in his sixteenth year, and he used the killing curse. How many his age can do that curse, or even want to try it. What made him so dangerous, is that he hid his involvement, never bragging about what he did, or could do. He was the Slytherin Ravenclaw, and utterly ruthless. He was never seen fighting, and never in trouble. If a person was in his way, they would never know he was responsible for their troubles."

"From what I have read, defense doesn't have to be fancy," said Harry. "Fact is, fancy can get you killed. All I need is maybe six offensive curses, and a good grounding in shields and deflection. Transfigured walls seem to be useful, as well. If the classes I have watched are any indication, the best fought fight is a foot race. Only fight if you have no choice. Anyone can get in a good blow."

"I will take martial arts when I get home," said Hermione. "Dad will like me getting into some sort of sport. This year was an awakening for me. We can practice together, when we get back to Hogwarts, as long as you don't get too rough."

"You know there are styles made for smaller, weaker people," said Harry. "I am not all that large, myself. I read that the biggest problem for most people, is that they don't take defense seriously. They won't really hurt someone who is attacking them. Further, they try to threaten their attacker. Threats are stupid. Don't let the attacker know you might be able to stop him. Just do it. Most people have listened to too many hero stories. Lockhart didn't try again. He probably didn't associate the owls with me. Who would believe owls were associated with me?"

"Want to start working on occlumency?" asked Hermione. "That isn't too strenuous, and we don't have to sort anything of his."

"Sure," said Harry, and they continued on the long process of organizing and preparing their minds.

The most difficult part had been helping Hermione see her own mind, figuratively. She wasn't doing anything, physically. Occlumency seemed to be more like meditation and self-hypnotism, learning how to access and ignore certain memories. Harry was able to sense the neural pathways and memory storage centers. They had started this work at Hogwarts, and it was not a fast job. Harry was adept at maintaining the communications link.

"Visit me often on my vacation," said Hermione. "You don't know my parents, and they won't know you are here with me, but it will be fun. You can get to know them, even if you aren't here. One day I hope you meet them in person. I have the best of both worlds."

"You really like your parents, don't you?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Hermione. "I can't imagine being without them. That is the hardest part about Hogwarts. I miss them terribly. I dare not tell them about the dangers of Hogwarts. I can't show magic to them, until I am legal. I have seen enough of the wizarding world to know they would only ever be tolerated, at best."

"I will visit when I can," said Harry. "There is a lot I want to do this summer. I would like to get back home, but I don't see that happening for a few weeks. Norberta is going to go out in the North Sea exploring, but she would rather be with me and Kneazle. She doesn't want to be home alone, and she has an irrepressible urge to explore. I need to be with her too, as much as I can."

* * *

Harry bought supplies in Honiton, including a two person nylon dome tent, that would easily hold him and his friends. He picked up some clothes, a little food, and walked out of town toward Exeter. He walked about a third of the way to Exeter, and found a good bridge, with plenty of concrete and a small stream, to wait for Norberta.

Norberta arrived about 3:00 a.m., and spent an hour and a half resting and visiting with Harry. She swam down river, straight to the English Channel. She only needed a breath every half hour or so, when swimming vigorously. She could stay down several hours, if sleeping or resting. She would just stick the tip of her nose out of the water when she wanted to take a deep breath. She planned on swimming up the east side of the British Isles, and heading into the North Sea. It was easy staying out of sight during the day light hours.

Many of Harry's discussions with Norberta were on geography. She had a good grasp of where she was, and was on her way to the Orkneys. She couldn't stay with Harry, so she just wanted to go somewhere. She enjoyed the ocean. She was more happy, when he joined her mentally.

Norberta's sense of hearing was incredible, in the water. She could 'hear' with her whole body. Her vision was as good in the water, as it was on land, but the water was murky. Sound carries a lot of information in the water. She easily avoided boats, and followed whales from time to time. She also swam with dolphin, and became accustomed to their peculiar means of simple communication. The whales, with virtually no attention span, did not seem concerned about her existence in the water. Her neck was incredibly fast, when catching fish. She was particularly fond of cod and mackerel, and enjoyed quite a bit of lobster.

* * *

Harry's back pack was large, but not too heavy. He made it to Exeter the next day, and found a place to set up camp. He had been scouting with Hedwig, and found a good secluded bridge. It was dry. It felt good to have his staff again. His wand was OK, but his staff was finished with his own hands. He didn't need much in the way of magic, but he could use magic if necessary.

He paid cash for the martial arts classes, and forged the necessary signatures. He had been exercising for some time, and took to the classes with ease. He concentrated on damaging physical attacks, knife and staff fighting. He had no use for tournaments, belts, and demonstrations like breaking boards or bricks. All sorts of hand implements could be used for defense. Pencils, mops, shovels, screw drivers, trowels ... anything a person could grasp was a weapon. These were just his claws and teeth. People aren't really equipped for fighting without tools. He learned that physical defense is a matter of practice and attitude.

His first class in knife fighting was interesting. The instructor was ex-military, and trained local law enforcement self defense techniques. He said a knife fighter is dangerous in close quarters. The instructor explained most police and military personnel armed with a gun become over confident in the presence of assailants armed with hand weapons. By the time they realize they are being attacked, there isn't enough time to bring the gun into service. They make the assumption no one will attack an armed policeman, and usually, they won't. Most policemen never need to draw their weapon for defense, and they become complacent. A person's hands and feet are their first line of defense.

An empty warehouse was not too difficult to find. He found one with a shower, and impressed a couple rats to repeat his set up in Surrey. If anyone showed up while he was gone, he would know it. He made sure there was no evidence proving he was staying there. He even dried the floor of the shower when he was finished. Drying charms are effortless. He was always ready to leave in a moments notice.

Harry bought a few small knives for his boots, a stout belt with a heavy buckle that he didn't need to hold up his pants, and couple short staves. The instructor was especially fond of demonstrating how effective the belt was in a fight. Everyone needs a belt for their pants. Large knives, while effective, are generally frowned on by law enforcement. Use of a knife for defense is always a mess in the court system. Things like drum sticks are easier to explain to a bobby, or a judge. The staves were fun to work out with, and helped hold stuff on the back pack he took everywhere. The instructor liked his walking stick. Harry was an obvious hiker.

* * *

Harry and Hermione started working on Riddle's memories after she returned home. It became apparent that the memories were only written into her mind, and Harry knew how to deal with those memories. The diary was making a puppet, of sorts. Harry could remove them by essentially making the neurons blank again. Hermione was "right beside" him when he started, and they did only a few irrelevant ones as a test.

They took three more weeks to sort Riddle's memories. All the diary had transferred were memories to destroy Hermione, and take control. That included several spells for attacking and the defense of Hermione's shell. The diary had been made compartmentalized, and Hermione didn't have Riddle's early memories, nor did she have much of his years at Hogwarts. She also didn't have what Riddle considered useless spells and incantations. They couldn't practice anything they learned, but the important task of her mental health, was well under way. She had no desire to study how to possess and destroy another person. In many ways, the diary was a masterpiece of treachery.

They found out exactly how the diary had attacked Hermione. The diary removed any illusions Hermione might have had concerning a fairy tale magical world. Hogwarts, and the magical world in general, was dangerous. Very dangerous. The naive little girl who boarded the Hogwarts Express two years earlier was gone. Harry's wasn't drifting through life any more. Play time wasn't over, but the last year had seen a change of outlook.

Ginny had a lot more diary material, from what Hermione could tell from her conversations with the girl. Hermione knew it was bothering Ginny quite a bit, though she didn't bring it to anyone's attention at school. Hermione, from personal experience, knew Ginny needed help dealing with the diary's affects, and she wrote Ginny during the summer. Their letters didn't carry details, but Ginny was getting help from her brother Bill, who was home for a while. His employer had assigned him duties in London, which was just a short floo trip away. Hermione's mind was put at ease, since she knew first hand how terrifying the diary was. She had Harry for support, and Ginny had Bill.

Harry stayed in Exeter for six weeks. Harry was anxious to get home, and he accomplished what he wanted. He was no martial arts expert, by any stretch of the imagination, but he had a good start and some reading material. Hermione was taking classes as well. Norberta picked Harry and Kneazle up, and they made it home the second night. It felt good to be home, and the rest of the summer vanished in the peaceful valley.

Norberta dropped Harry off outside of London as dawn broke the day he was to meet Hermione to pick up books. He rented a room, and spent most of the morning in Hermione's mind. Their elective class schedule was identical, so they picked up the same school books. They picked up several others for reference. Minerva McGonagall met them outside of the book store.

"Mr. Potter," said Minerva, "it appears you are in good working order, none the worse for the wear. Hello, Miss Granger. I am not surprised to see you two together."

"Professor, what a pleasant surprise," said Hermione. "Do you come here often?"

"While this is one of my favorite stores," said Minerva, "this is not a chance encounter. As a teacher at Hogwarts, I have made several contacts down through the years with people who decided to work in Diagon Alley. I asked them to tell me when Mr. Potter came to do his shopping. I had a suspicion he would come with you. I knew this would be one of the places you would spend more than a little time shopping, and asked if they would tell me when he arrived."

"Is there a problem?" asked Hermione. Hermione Granger could not be described as a shy girl.

"Yes, and no," said Minerva. "I do need to speak with Mr. Potter. Would you excuse us for a few moments? It won't take much time."

"She can stay, Professor, if you don't mind," said Harry. "She will find out anyway. Please call me Harry. We aren't at school now, and Mr. Potter just sounds like I am in trouble, or something."

"As you wish, Harry," said Minerva. "May I buy you both some ice cream? We can talk there."

They entered the ice cream parlor, selected their purchase, and sat in an out of the way booth. Minerva performed some mild privacy charms.

"I have been a friend and colleague of Professor Dumbledore for most of my time at Hogwarts," said Minerva. "That, coupled with the fact I am your Head of House, has lead to several confidential conversations. I know where he sent you this summer, why he did it, and how spectacularly unsuccessful it was. I know where you spent last summer and fall, and Albus thought you would be OK on your own, however much he didn't like it. No guardian worth their salt would be comfortable with you living by yourself as you do. He wants to talk to you rather urgently, but he is attending a ICW conference in Switzerland, and I didn't take the time to contact him. Do you have any questions, before I continue?"

"No," said Harry a little hesitantly.

"Where are you staying now?" asked Minerva.

"I rented a room at the Leaky Cauldron," replied Harry. "I thought I would stay there until the train leaves for school at the end of the week."

"That is perfect," said Minerva. "Diagon Alley is the center of our world, in London. I will inform Tom the proprietor that Professor Dumbledore will be covering your expenses while you are there. You should be safe there."

"Haven't I been safe earlier?" asked Harry. "I know why most people wouldn't want a thirteen year old unsupervised. You said he was OK with me being on my own this summer, not that I gave him much of a choice. I asked him if I could stay at Hogwarts. He sent me to the Weasleys, and I took the first reasonable excuse to leave. He has never expressed a personal interest in me. He has always assigned me to someone else. What has changed?"

"How very perceptive Harry," said Minerva. "As I said, he is unaware I am here, but I will be telling him what I did. I am acting as your Head of House, and his friend. As I say every year, I consider Gryffindor House your family while you are with us, and I can't turn it on and off so easily as some might believe. I am sorry, but I don't know a better way to say this. Bluntly, there has been an event. A man broke out of Azkaban prison two days ago. He is the first one to do so. Ever. Prison authorities seem to think that he broke out to find you, and he knows you will be at Hogwarts. Further, he was involved in the death of your parents. They believe he intends to kill you. I don't think he will come to Diagon Alley. He would be recognized immediately, and likely, executed. I expect there will be increased security in Diagon Alley and both stations of the Hogwarts Express."

"Oh Harry," said Hermione. "How awful!"

Harry was quiet for a few moments. "What is the man's name?" he asked.

"Black," said Minerva. "Sirius Black. He was in Gryffindor with your parents. I would never have believed he could be involved in their death. He was your father's best mate, closer than a brother. I still find it hard to believe. Please promise me you won't try to find him, to avenge your parents."

"I never knew my parents," said Harry. "It may sound odd, but I don't feel any different hearing about their deaths than any one else I don't know. I won't try to find him. Thanks for letting me know he escaped, and I am his target. Forewarned, and all that."

"I understand," said Minerva. "I dare say most thirteen year olds wouldn't take this knowledge as well as you. You can come back with me to Hogwarts, if you like. Actually, I expected you would want to return with me, but I didn't want to force the issue. The wards at Hogwarts will keep him out. It is your choice."

"No, I planned to do some shopping while I was here," said Harry. "I still want to. I'll stay in Diagon Alley."

"Well, that's it then," said Minerva. "Let me know if you change your mind, or if any other questions come up. I have dropped quite a bit on you, rather suddenly."

"Thanks Professor," said Harry. "I will let you know if I change my mind. Thanks for telling me."

"At thirteen years of age, you are no toddler," said Minerva. "When I was your age, it wasn't uncommon to be apprenticed, doing a full day's work. Many were married, soon with children. It has never been necessary to be at Hogwarts to take the OWL examination mandated by the secrecy statutes. Hogwarts gives the student exposure to a magical education they might otherwise not get, were they only to focus on the OWL to carry a wand legally. Often, you behave with maturity beyond your years, that your peers would miss. The only area I find you lacking, is in the area of your grades. I haven't told Albus this, but I suspect you could easily do much better than you do. Your education is but a key, Harry, to use as you choose. It does not define you, but it can confine you, if you find yourself wishing to use a key you do not have. It makes no sense to unnecessarily restrict your available choices. How else will you find out what you are capable of attaining, if you don't perform well? Contrary to popular belief, essays and exams are for your benefit, not a professor's. They are the only way I can ascertain what you need, to better understand the material. Students learn general information, until late in fourth year. I would like to see you do well in your OWL examinations. Sixth year begins one's specialization in magical education, to be continued after graduation, if desired. I know you are neither lazy, nor as dull, as you appear."

Harry nodded. "I suppose I could," he said. "Just goes with everything else that happened the past year or so."

"I didn't come to make speeches," said Minerva with a slight smile. "I wanted to check on you, and give you a bit of information. That said, I think I will let you two continue what you were doing. Be alert, and stay in the well visited shops. You should be fine." With that said, she left.

"I surely didn't expect to hear that," said Hermione. "I have to meet my mother in forty-five minutes, in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Another man wants to kill you. Life was so much simpler, before I found out about magic."

"I can't change the way things are," said Harry. "You know how well my friends keep watch for me."

"It has only been a few short months," said Hermione. "but I can't imagine going back to the way it was before. Your friendship is intense. When you visit my mind, it is like telephone, video recording, and telly combined. Words can't get in the way of communication. The speed is incredible."

"It's better than that, if you can follow me where I go," said Harry. "I wish you could spend some time with me at home, go hunting with Kneazle, or swimming with Norberta."

"I want to go buy a cat," said Hermione. "Maybe you could help me find a friend like you have in Kneazle. Maybe not exactly like what you have with him, but familiars are common in the wizard world. Let's go look."

They went to the Magical Menagerie. Hermione quickly became attached to an odd female cat of dubious genetic ancestry.

"What can you tell me about this one," asked Hermione.

"That one was given to me by one of my distributors," said the owner. "You are the first one she hasn't tried to bite. I will make you a good deal, if you are interested. I only make money when I move the merchandise."

"Yes, thanks," said Hermione. "Do you want to go home with me, little missy?"

The cat just came up, and rubbed against her hand.

"She came with a name," said the proprietor. "Crookshanks. I have no idea of the history of that cat, but I will be happy to see her get a home." He gathered up food, carrier, and magical litter box.

Harry bought all of the postal eagle owls she had. "Most people don't need that many owls," she said. "It isn't my call to ask why you need that many large owls. Those owls are usually bought for commercial purposes." She assisted with the magical bonding, and Harry sent them to the Hogwarts owlery.

"I've got to run," said Hermione. "Can you carry this for me?"

"Sure," said Harry. They walked down Diagon Alley, and through the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione's mother was just pulling up in their car. Hermione piled into the back seat.

"Catch me when you can," said Hermione out the window, as they drove away.

Harry spent the next day exploring Diagon Alley. He didn't buy much, but there was a lot to see. His usual aerial sentries kept watch.

He spent most of the following day with Hermione. The memory work was done, but they couldn't practice anything until they got back to Hogwarts.

"You can sense me, right?" asked Harry, while he was visiting Hermione.

"Yes, you are there," said Hermione. "Almost tangible. It feels the same way it does when I cast a spell. It's not a pressure, and I can't touch it, but it flows. It is like the feeling in my stomach when I fall, or hear a loud noise, but not that intense. It's like the adrenaline feeling, but not. My magic ... the energy ... it moves, and so do you."

"Can you follow me?" asked Harry. "Hold on to it, if you can. This is what I do. It is impossible to explain."

She tried several times, and it was a bit frightening for her. It felt like she was swelling inside, like she would pop out, and fall. She could feel her heart beating in her ear lobes, she was so frightened. She got over it, and Hermione was finally able to follow Harry back to where he was, in his own mind. Follow is not the correct word, since she was there instantly. She was an observer, seeing through his eyes, and listening through his ears. She could sense her own body, but it was on the periphery.

"Harry, this is odd," said Hermione. "It's a bit like looking through a window. I can feel the book you are holding. So very odd."

"There is nothing to do here," said Harry. "Let's go visit Norberta. Welcome to my world, Hermione. From personal experience, if you lose me, you will find yourself back in your own body. I will come get you again."

It was wonderful, swimming with Norberta in the North Sea. Her serpentine body flew through the water. This was the little dragonet that hatched at Hagrid's place, and she still had the exuberance of a child. The dragon feared nothing, going anywhere and everywhere. Staying hidden didn't mean she was afraid. Flying at night was an entirely different experience. She wasn't ready to be carried by Norberta. She understood why Harry had hesitated to make his first trip. Norberta's wings were powerful, and the only time she wasn't bobbing up and down, was when she was gliding. The dragon could change directions remarkably fast, for her size. Her prehensile tail was like a rudder, even in the air. Hermione had been on horses, and Norberta was no horse.

The large mammals in the ocean had accepted the fact Norberta was there, and she was not a threat. Hermione was fascinated by the whales. The whales were large, but that didn't mean they were all that smart. Norberta helped whales avoid the fishing ships the whales seemed to disregard as a threat, until it was too late. It was impossible to not know they were there, with all the noise the ships made. Most of the ships were not a threat, and the whales became complacent. Norberta avoided all ships.

Hermione flew with Travis. She experienced how Travis was Harry, and not Harry. Could she ever do this by herself, she wondered?

* * *

Norberta was alone, on a calm day off the coast of northern Norway when she found out why she was a Norwegian Ridgeback. Dragons were feeding among the fish. There were five, no six.

A large dragon approached her, and made noises not unlike the whales. Norberta had no idea what it meant. The large dragon swam in a slow pattern, staying between Norberta and the other dragons, making noises the whole time.

After a while, the dragon swam half way back to the others, turned and waited. Hesitantly, Norberta swam forward. The dragon made more noises, and the others turned north, and swam away. The large dragon followed a short distance, and turned back again, waiting. Norberta swam forward again, and the large dragon made to follow the others.

They swam into a rocky bay with steep cliffs. About half a mile in, they entered an underwater cave. Norberta couldn't see anything, but she didn't need to. She could hear the dragons, and sense the walls, with her sensitivity to sound in the water.

She came up in a narrow cave that opened into a large cavern. The large dragon was waiting for her. It made a series of vocal noises and clicks that Norberta couldn't make any sense of. It motioned for her to follow. Curiosity wouldn't allow her to do anything else.

While Norberta walked into the lit cavern, Harry and Hermione were settling in to an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Kneazle and Crookshanks were on the seats beside them.

"Harry, I almost hate to go back to school," said Hermione. "What you do is so different from anything I have ever heard of. Do you think I will ever be able to do what you do? Visiting with Norberta and Kneazle is so ... I can't even describe it."

"There is no way to know," said Harry. "I don't know how I do what I do."

"I hate to bring it up, but what are you going to do about Sirius Black?" asked Hermione.

"Maybe he is long gone," said Harry. "If he does come after me, I won't give him a chance to hurt me. If he comes for me, he dies."

The train started moving.

"I understand that," said Hermione. "He could hurt you, before you can get help. The troll, Professor Quirrell, Voldemort, the diary, the basilisk, Lockhart ... part of me says I shouldn't go back to Hogwarts, but I've got to. I simply can't walk away from magic. There are other schools, but that is a completely different country, more expenses, and more remote from my parents. At least I have the floo network for keeping in touch with them. They send small things with Travis."

"I don't have any other contacts either," said Harry. "I know Hogwarts, and I have good friends when I am there. If I went anywhere else, I would have to set it up again. Besides, it is close to home."

"When do you think I can see this place of yours?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know," said Harry. "Brooms would get us there quickly. I am not going to get permission to leave Hogwarts like the slip your parents signed. There is no reason for me to bother asking. We could go with Travis."

"It isn't the same," said Hermione. "I like going with you when you visit the others, but it is so different."

"We will work out something," said Harry.

"What are you going to do about your guardian?" asked Hermione. "He is the Headmaster. Do you think he is angry with you?"

"Doesn't matter to me if he is," said Harry. "I couldn't care less what he thinks. Worst thing that can happen ... I leave Hogwarts, and go home."

"Don't talk like that," said Hermione. "You can't leave me there again. Not now."

"It's not likely," said Harry. "He is my guardian and the Headmaster. He isn't going to want me anywhere else. I might be in detention forever, not that that bothers me a lot. You know where my mind will be."

The compartment door opened, as Harry looked in the direction of the noise. Ratboy was in the doorway, with Irish and Footbag behind him. Ratboy walked in, the others close behind. Harry stood up, and Hermione stayed seated.

"Potter, you made my summer miserable when you left," said Weasley. "Mum lit into me, and gave me chores. Dumbledore wanted you to stay with us, and you made my mum mad at me. Later, she cried. For that alone, I owe you some pain. I listened to them talk. I know you don't have your wand with you, so a few color changes are in order. I won't attack an unarmed wizard, though a coward like you probably wouldn't do anything. I think I will start with yellow."

"I have a wand," said Hermione.

"My mates will keep you from doing anything, Granger," said Weasley. He started to bring his wand to bear on Harry. Harry stepped forward quickly, grabbed his wrist, and twisted. Harry had the wand.

"Give that back!" yelled a red faced Weasley.

"No," said Harry. Ratboy was as easy to read as on open book. He wasn't a real threat. This was a peer group dominance issue, first and foremost.

"May I have the wand, Harry?" asked Hermione. Harry handed it over.

"You can have it back when we get to Hogwarts," said Hermione.

"My brother just made Headboy, and he's a Gryff," said Weasley. "You both will get in trouble."

"I don't mind explaining what happened," said Hermione.

"It's your word against ours," said Weasley. "You have my wand."

"May I have that wand, Miss Granger," said a tall boy in Gryffindor robes, standing in the doorway. "I will assure your safety."

Hermione recognized him as a sixth year Prefect. Hermione handed it over.

"Follow me, Mr. Weasley," said the teen, with authority. "I think you need to cool down some. Let's keep this little incident in Gryffindor, shall we? I am pleased you didn't actually throw a spell. Professor McGonagall takes a dim view of harassment. Mr. Weasley, do you think I need to inform her of what ....." They continued out of hearing range.

* * *

Time flew quickly on the ride to Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione had an endless number of topics to discuss. The train slowed down, and stopped. Kneazle and Crookshanks were agitated.

"They didn't make the announcement we are arriving at Hogsmeade," said Hermione. "Why are we stopping?"

Harry could sense them boarding the train, coming down the corridor. Foul creatures, hunting for something. The compartment door opened, and the temperature dropped rapidly. A tall, thin ... creature in a dark, moldy cloak stood in the door way. Harry and Hermione collapsed where they stood.

The creature was reaching for Harry, and he heard some sort of incantation, a flash of light, and the command, "Be gone, Sirius Black is not here."

The foul thing left, and someone help them to their seats.

"Here, eat this," said the man. "It will help. I will check back in a few minutes. I want to make sure the other students are safe as well."

"What was that?" stammered Hermione.

"Memory attack," said Harry. "Another kind of bloody memory attack."

"I was back in the chamber with the diary," said Hermione. "Oh God was that awful."

"I didn't know I had that memory," said Harry. "I don't really forget anything. That was before Surrey. I was really young. It was my Mum. Bloody hell, awful doesn't begin to describe that."

The train started moving again. The compartment door slid open again, and Harry stood up in alarm.

"Easy there," said a tall man in well worn robes. "They're gone. Are you feeling better?"

"Who are you?" asked Hermione.

"Remus Lupin," said the man. "I just hired on as a Professor. No one told me the Ministry would have dementors searching the train. Who in their right mind subjects children to those things? Some kids actually were touched."

"What are dementors?" asked Hermione.

"The guards of Azkaban prison," replied Lupin. "They want Sirius Black."


	7. Sirius Black

Chapter 7 Sirius Black

A traumatized group of students took their places in the Great Hall. The older students recovered better than the younger, but no one meeting a dementor for the first time leaves unaffected. The normally festive feast was somber, with students talking quietly among themselves, as they waited for the sorting.

"May I have your attention please," said the Headmaster. "Let's proceed immediately to the sorting of the first year students. A mixture of chocolate and calming draught is being prepared as I speak. It will be available by the time the sorting is finished. Let's begin."

The sorting went quickly, with mild applause, and little or no cheering for the students chosen for the individual houses.

The Headmaster began speaking again. "A glass of warm chocolate will appear in front all of you," he said. "It has the mild calming draught in it. The pitchers of hot chocolate you will find with the meal are untreated, and you may drink as much of it as you like. The ability of chocolate to alleviate the symptoms of dementor exposure has been known for a long time. I am truly sorry you all were introduced to them in the fashion you were. Most of our people never see a dementor in their lifetime. I was not informed that the Express would be searched. I am sure by now you have all been told of the escape from Azkaban prison. Let me assure you that you all will be safe inside Hogwarts. The dementors will be patrolling the perimeter of the grounds. I don't think I need to remind you to avoid them."

The treated beverages appeared, and the students drank them, as the Headmaster made a few announcements.

"I hope that hasn't hurt your appetite more than it already has been," said Dumbledore. "The elves do try their best to make these feasts memorable. Please enjoy your meal, and I will have more to say later."

Hermione looked around at her fellow students. She noticed several were very pale, but then she saw Ginny. Ginny was sitting at the end of the table, and she looked like death warmed over. Hermione ate a few more bites, and went to sit by Ginny. Hermione wasn't all that hungry, anyway.

Ginny looked up, and gave Hermione a look at that spoke volumes.

"I know," said Hermione. "Me too. It was awful. I didn't need to be reminded of that." Hermione put her arm around Ginny's shoulder. There wasn't anything else to say.

Dumbledore made his usual announcements, and introduced the new DADA professor, Remus Lupin. The students were released to their houses. The trip, the drink, and the food combined to give most of the students incentive to turn in early. Harry and Hermione were no exception.

* * *

Percy Weasley walked up to Harry the next morning during breakfast.

"Potter," said Percy.

"Yes," replied Harry.

"Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her office after breakfast," said Percy.

"OK," said Harry. "I'll go on up now."

"I am going to find Ginny," said Hermione. "She wasn't doing so well last night. Catch up with me later."

Harry just nodded, and left. He knocked on Professor McGonagall's office door frame, which was standing open.

"Come in," said McGonagall. "That was quick, Mr. Potter. I just sent for you."

"I was finishing breakfast," said Harry. "You wanted to see me?"

"The Headmaster wants to see you this morning," said Minerva. "He will be there until 10:30. He is aware of what I told you in Diagon Alley, and has paid your account there. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, but thanks anyway," said Harry. "What is the password for the gargoyles."

"You won't need one," said Minerva. "Just state your name. If he is there, and not in a meeting, they will allow you to pass. He is your guardian, and has made the necessary changes to the gargoyles. It is the same arrangement the staff has, for access to his office. Just knock on his door, if he doesn't call for you to enter. He always seems to know who is on the other side of the door."

"I'll go now," said Harry.

"Are you set for the new term?" asked Minerva.

"Yes Ma'am," replied Harry.

"I want to know if you feel the need to take off on your own again," said Minerva. "I can help, more than you probably think."

"Yes Ma'am," said Harry politely.

Minerva studied him for a moment. "Remember me, if you have ... any ... concerns. You may go."

"Yes Ma'am," said Harry. Harry left, and went straight to Dumbledore's office. The gargoyles let him pass, and he was about to knock on the door.

"Come in, Harry," said Dumbledore.

Harry walked in, and took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"You sent for me, Sir?" asked Harry.

"I've had this conversation many times this summer," said Dumbledore, "as I thought about what to say to you when I saw you next. Many different emotions have played out, in those conversations. Frustration, anger, fear, as well as remorse. Now that you are back, safe and sound, I feel the relief again, that I felt when Professor McGonagall told me you were in Diagon Ally."

Harry just looked at him, and didn't say anything.

"Yes, well, I actually expected an apology of some sort," said Dumbledore.

"I went to the Weasley's," said Harry.

"I know what happened," said Dumbledore. "I have a better ... awareness ... of how independent you can be. I can't say I understand it. I also can't undo the decisions I made the past two summers. I have always wanted you to have a safe, happy childhood. I made assumptions that all was well, and ... it was not. You were not taken care of properly, before you came to Hogwarts."

"I don't have any problems with how I grew up," said Harry.

"How would you know, Harry?" said Dumbledore. "How would you know .... well, like I said, the past is what it is. The question is, what do we do now?"

"Sir?" asked Harry.

"Frankly, Harry, you scare me when you take off like that," said Dumbledore. "Children are supposed to stay home, and look to their parents and guardians for guidance, and generally, emulate their behavior. There are so many things that could happen to you, on your own. A small injury could be catastrophic. There are any number of predators in the world, both muggle and magical. I haven't taken a direct role in your life, but I do take the role of guardian seriously. Your Aunt and Uncle in Surrey were supposed to give you a warm, nurtured environment to reach your Hogwarts years. They left you on your own, essentially abandoned in their home, fed and watered like a plant. Your summer with the Weasleys was supposed to show you that nurturing environment."

"I do all right," said Harry.

"You have ... survived, Harry," said Dumbledore. "There are dangers you couldn't possibly be aware of. This isn't really what I wanted to talk about. What do we do now? You are thirteen, and will spent most of the rest of your adolescence at this school. As your guardian, I am expected to guide you to be the most responsible adult that you are capable of becoming. A hermit is not a responsible member of society. There is more to life, that just being alive, out under a bridge somewhere in the wilderness. I can not continue doing what I have been doing, and I don't want you off on your own, either. I am also responsible for your physical safety."

"What do you intend to do?" asked Harry, with a bit of worry.

"The two of us have four more years until you come of age, and nearly five years until you graduate from Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. "Nothing else matters right now. You are so very young. You are supposed to be learning magic, making friends, and ... perhaps worrying about who thinks who is attractive. Your grades leave a lot to be desired, and your dorm mates find you ... aloof ... at best."

"Professor McGonagall explained how better performance on essays and exams may be in my best interests," said Harry. "I do enjoy learning magic, and I intend to turn in better work."

"You have no idea how that relieves a burden from my mind, my boy," said Dumbledore. "There is one other matter we need to discuss. Professor McGonagall told you about Sirius Black. Most third year students are allowed to visit Hogsmeade on scheduled weekends throughout the year. I can't, in good conscience, sign your Hogsmeade permission slip. I hope you understand. Please, stay in the castle as much as possible, and on the grounds at all times."

"Professor McGonagall said Sirius Black was involved in the death of my parents," said Harry. "Authorities think he probably means to kill me. What can you tell me about Sirius Black?"

"Your parents were in a group that fought Voldemort," said Dumbledore. "It became apparent there was a spy in the group, but we didn't know who it was, until it was too late. The spy was Sirius Black, and he lead Voldemort to your parents house. Voldemort killed your parents, and tried ... unsuccessfully ... to kill you. The killing curse was his specialty. You became quite famous, for being The Boy Who Lived. I hoped to spare you the notoriety, when I placed you with your Aunt and Uncle, while allowing you a pleasant childhood. No one knows why Voldemort failed to kill you, but prison officials heard Sirius Black saying "He's at Hogwarts," and surely, he meant you. He is a dangerous man, Harry. He was an auror, one of the best, from a family of the darkest wizards. He was a great disappointment for me, and he cost you your parents. He was apprehended, shortly after killing another of his friends and several non-magical people."

"So, I can't leave the grounds because of him," said Harry. "I expected that, not that I care to leave."

"Under no circumstances are you to leave the grounds, unless I, or another adult is with you, that I have said you should accompany," said Dumbledore. "Black can not get to you, while you are in Hogwarts. Is there anything you wish to say to me?"

"Not that I can think of," said Harry.

"If you need any tutors, for any of your classes, please let me know," said Dumbledore. "I will make sure you have them."

"Is that all, Sir?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry, you may go," said Dumbledore.

Harry left immediately.

"Well," said Dumbledore to Fawkes, his familiar, "that went better than I expected. I almost wish he had ranted a bit, so that I may know what he is thinking. I can't get a passive reading on him at all. Most unusual, for one his age."

Harry knew Hermione was in the Gryffindor common room, talking to Ginny. As he walked up to them, Ron Weasley shoved him in the back. Harry knew he was there, he didn't expect to get shoved by Weasley, not that it bothered him much.

"Stay away from my sister, both of you," said Weasley. "Anyone can tell she is uncomfortable around you two,"

Harry didn't get a chance to say anything. A virtual firestorm of curses hit the red headed boy.

Ginny Weasley was livid. Everyone in the common room watched the boy roll on the floor. She threw curses silently, and effortlessly.

"WHO MADE YOU MY MINDER!" she yelled, after the curses were finished. "You will NOT try to say who I can talk to, or who can talk to me. Spew shite like that again, I ... I .... OH ARGHHH." She threw up her hands, and stormed up the stair case to the girls' section. The entire event lasted less than a minute.

Ronald Weasley was rolling around on the floor, moaning. His twin brothers walked up to give him some assistance.

"I say, Gred, is that bats made of nose excrement?" asked the first.

"Yes, I do believe so," said the second. "Jelly legs, stinging hexes, boils, and ... well, some I am not exactly sure of. Looks painful."

"Do you think our wee sister got her point across?" asked the first.

"That leaves to be seen, brother of mine," said the second. "This one is a bit thick, to think that the wee one was being bothered. I believe we should see that he gets to Madam Pomfrey." He conjured a floating stretcher, and put his youngest brother on it.

"Volcanic, wasn't she?" said the first.

"Duly noted, brother mine," said the second. "Remind me, if ever I might want to give her unwelcome advice."

"She must have gotten a double dose of our sweet mother's disposition, and now puberty has firmed it up," said the first. "I've seen her angry before, even been responsible for it, but I might have to rethink future efforts."

"I concur," said the second, and they floated the stretcher toward the exit.

Harry sat down at the table the two girls had talking over.

"That was unexpected," said Harry. "She was radiating anger, and made it look like she threw one continuous curse."

"She learned a bit from the diary about curses," said Hermione. "Actually, she might have gotten it all. Her brother Bill has helped her quite a bit, but she is still coming to grips with it. That bat bogey thing came from Bill. I am going to help her as much as I can. She has a friend in Ravenclaw she talks to a lot, as well. This hasn't been a good couple of days for her. Your visit go OK?"

"Yeah, can't leave the castle," said Harry. "Figured that out already. He wasn't angry, exactly."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"I can sense a lot from most people," said Harry, "but I get nothing from him, and a few of the other professors. I get the idea he would like to tell me more, but he keeps talking about how young I am, and to enjoy my childhood. It's like he only talks to adults. I am an obligation for him. I don't think I need to worry about what he will do, until next summer. He more or less told me I will be a Hogwarts student until I come of age."

"I am going to go see how Ginny is," said Hermione. "As angry as she appeared to be, she didn't really hurt him. I know she could have, very easily."

* * *

Up in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey had taken care of most of Ron's immediate problems. He was just waking up.

"Oh man," said Ron. "What hit me?"

"That would be the little sister," said Fred.

"Ginny?" said Ron. "Yeah, I remember a little of that."

"The first problem, oh clueless brother, was that two witches were having a heart to heart, all broody," said George. "Blokes always need to be careful then."

"The second problem for you, you decided to do Gin-Gin's thinking for her," said Fred. "Some witches appear to like that, in certain circumstances, but not Ginny. Definitely not Ginny."

"We thought she would be all fan girl on Potter, when she got to Hogwarts," said George, "but she didn't last year. She talks to Granger, and Granger doesn't do much without Potter. Ginny isn't giving Potter any time. Strange, that. She was all Harry Potter, growing up."

"See, Potter isn't anything like the stories," said Fred. "Odd duck, that one. Anyway, you crowded Ginny's space, big time, and she let you have it. Spit fire, she did."

"Lastly, brother of the mash for brain, Ginny hasn't been doing so well lately," said George. "She spent a lot of time this summer with Bill, and it seemed to help. Something happened at Hogwarts last year, and we don't know what it was. It changed Ginny. If we find out it was a bloke, there will be pain. Lots of pain. Might even ask for your assistance."

"What we want to say," said Fred, with a pause, "Ginny isn't her happy-go-lucky self these days. She doesn't need any more bother, yeah?"

"We are on her lookout," said George. "You don't need to worry. What ever happened last year will not happen again. Not on our watch."

"Anyway, we better broom out of here, before Pomfrey goes all bludger on us," said Fred. "You get better, and try not to step on Gin-Gin's toes. We need to go see the old bird, and explain what happened, damage control, and all that." With that, they left, and Ron fell back to sleep.

When Ron woke up again, he saw Ginny sitting by the side of the bed, tears had been running down her face.

"Hey," said Ron.

Ginny looked up. "I hurt you," she said.

"I'll get over it," said Ron. "Not to worry. Took worse tumbles off a broom."

"You're my brother," said Ginny. "I could have ..."

"It's not like you could really hurt me, anyway," said Ron. "I've been told I can be a little thick. Looks like I kind of stepped in it, and you let me know."

"Ron, I was mad," said Ginny. "I wasn't thinking. You caught me at a bad time."

"I've been mad at Potter since June," said Ron. "I was going to get him, on the Express, and he did something. I don't know what, but he had my wand. I've been thinking of giving him some payback, and I saw him walking toward you. You didn't look too happy, and well, I got in his face."

"Ron, please, I don't want to be mad at you," said Ginny. "You and me did everything together, as kids. Hermione is a friend, one of the best. She is also Harry's friend. I don't want you to mess that up for me. I want her to be my friend."

"Why the Know-It-All?" asked Ron. "Granger of all people ..." He saw fresh tears streaming down Ginny's face.

"OK, OK, I won't bother them," said Ron. "Are we all right?"

Ginny just nodded, gave her brother a hug, and took off.

"Oh bloody hell," said Ron, to himself. "The things that happen to me."

* * *

Harry and Hermione found an empty classroom between the library and their common room.

"How is Ginny doing?" asked Harry. "I didn't follow you upstairs."

"She is OK," said Hermione. "More frightened, than anything. She could have hurt her brother, and she knows it. She dreams about Riddle, and the diary."

"That probably can't be helped," said Harry. "Dreams are supposed to be difficult to control. Sometimes they seem to play out what we did during the day, and other times they seem to be entertainment. Other times, they reflect our fears."

"There is nothing entertaining about some of her dreams," said Hermione. "I dream about not being in control of what my body is doing, and so does she. It's awful, like I can't move, and things are happening. My dreams aren't as bad as they were in the beginning. The dementors stirred things up for both her and me."

"The dementors stirred up a few of mine too," said Harry. "I can remember a bit of my Mum and Dad now. Most of the memories are good, if a bit fuzzy, other than that night Voldemort came. There are some other people, but I haven't tried to look at those memories closer. Not yet, anyway. That was a long time ago."

"Bill gave Ginny some mental exercises, meditations, to go through," said Hermione. I am ahead of Ginny, in dealing with the diary, thanks to you. It helps to talk with Ginny about the damned thing. Other than the possession, the diary gave me a different way of looking at magic."

"It gave us a perspective on magic we probably wouldn't have had until sixth year, if then," said Harry. "Verbal incantations are mostly polite ways of doing magic in the company of others. Adults really don't need them, but they get comfortable using them, and use them out of habit. We are taught verbal incantations and wand movements at Hogwarts, to help focus our mind. After it works, people don't change the way they do things. It doesn't change the magic, in any way. Ginny just sprayed him like a hose pipe in the garden."

"Ginny really laid into her brother," said Hermione. "She's no normal second year."

"Never will be," said Harry. "It changed you, too."

"What ever doesn't kill you, makes you stronger, right?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, for the most part," said Harry. "There is another old saying that holds true as well. As the twig is bent, so grows the tree. The last two days have been unusual. I need to get back out and make my rounds. I haven't visited with Norberta or Hedwig. I haven't even checked at home. I am barely watching the sentries."

"I'd like to go with you sometimes," said Hermione, " but I am not going to neglect my school work. Harry, I am so busy. Professor McGonagall's offer of the time turner was tempting, but the diary event showed me I don't need to try THAT hard. I am glad we didn't try divination, and we can test out of muggle studies. The diary showed me where I need to focus my attention."

"The diary gave me a different way of looking at magic, just by working with you," said Harry. "Voldemort did so much, while he was here, and I am sure he didn't touch half of what is available. Dumbledore is my guardian, but he hasn't shown me anything about what the magical world is all about. The diary opened my eyes to what is really possible."

"Hogwarts doesn't give muggle born, or muggle raised, in your case, much of an idea of what is out there," said Hermione. "Why aren't the children of magical households trying harder? They live under a rock. They know nothing of the real world. Their views of muggle life are Victorian."

"Some of them are trying," said Harry. "especially the Ravenclaw student's. Other's just don't seem to care. They sit around doing silly nonsense. The Slytherin's are heavily political."

"Let's practice some of Riddle's curses, and go work on runes," said Hermione. "If Riddle was the Ravenclaw Slytherin, we will be the Ravenclaw Gryffs. We are taking the so-called Ravenclaw electives."

"What ever," said Harry. "I have always just studied what ever took my fancy. School at Surrey was effortless, and it hasn't been much different here. It is going to be different now, writing tests and essays so that the professor knows what I know on the topic. McGonagall did make sense, so I will see what happens. Riddle was a brilliant student, and now he wants to kill me. I may not be as brilliant, I don't really know, but I know my memory is good. After working with the diary material, I know I've got no real choice but to get busy and learn.

"I always used essays for, well, to feel good about myself," said Hermione. "I didn't have any friends, no one like me. The names they called me hurt, because I knew much of it was true. Adults don't really spend time with kids. Not only do I have a driving need to know things, I really liked being told pleasant things about my performance, by SOMEBODY. It's different, now. I still want to know everything, but ... Harry, the damned thing tried to kill me. What else is going to try to kill me? Who? How? I've got to protect myself."

"Riddle is way ahead of me," said Harry, "but if I don't start, I don't have a chance. He made that diary while he was at Hogwarts. There is nothing like it at Diagon Alley. What is he capable of doing now? Well, he didn't have a body the last time I saw him, but who knows where he is now?"

"You KNOW people are still coming for you," said Hermione. "No lack of incentive to learn there."

"Yeah, we will learn," said Harry. "There is another saying. Knowledge is power."

* * *

The next morning, Harry and Hermione had an early breakfast.

"Norberta found a bunch of dragons," said Harry quietly.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"They are in an underground cavern," said Harry. "They have glowing crystals for light. They are treating her well, but she has to learn the language. She doesn't really understand much of what they are trying to tell her. She is confused, happy and overwhelmed at the same time. It looks like she is the youngest one there."

"She is in school too?" asked Hermione, with a grin.

"I suppose that is one way of looking at it," said Harry. "I am glad for her. I can't be with her as much as she likes. The whales and dolphins are friendly, but kind of like us living with apes. These dragons seem like they have a lot going on. They have some sort of village there. No buildings, a community. I don't know a better way to put it. They have language."

"Can you take me?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Let's give her some time to get adjusted. Overwhelmed is sort of an understatement now. I will visit, because she is my friend, and she really liked telling me about them. She is really happy, and hardly takes her eyes off of them."

"OK, I am looking forward to it," said Hermione. "Nothing is dull, around you. Oh, Ginny had her first detention with Professor McGonagall."

"Is she in a lot of trouble?" asked Harry.

"Not as much as you would think," said Hermione. "She doesn't understand why, but she said the Professor didn't come down on her too hard. She is in detention, but it is more like a study time for her. She has to bring her books, and spend time in the Professor's office."

"How do you want to start the diary project?" asked Harry. "Arithmancy or runes?"

"Arithmancy," said Hermione. "We need to understand the foundation, and we have only started regular classes. Just because we know what he did, the trick is in the details. I want to understand what makes the diary work. I have to know what he did to me."

"We will get it," said Harry. "Library, after breakfast."

* * *

The regular third year classes were no problem for Harry and Hermione. They kept their schedule of regularly meeting in empty classrooms to practice various charms and transfigurations. They went through the short catalog of spells Hermione received from the diary, and researched the creation of the diary, and related material, as well as they could. Time flies, when people are busy.

Dumbledore's first staff meeting was a pleasant surprise for him. After normal business was concluded, he asked about Harry's academic progress.

"Last year, Mr. Potter missed several months of classes," asked Albus, in a tone that hid his true concern. "How is he doing?"

"The young man seems to have made a significant personal transition," said Flitwick. "His essays are much more complete, and his apparent comprehension of the material has improved. I have rarely seen such a change in a student's performance."

"I agree," said Minerva, who knew more than she let on. "Miss Granger must be having quite a positive affect on his study habits. I met them briefly during the holidays outside of a bookstore in Diagon Alley, and they spend quite a bit of time in the library. Mr. Potter doesn't go outside like he did the first two years."

"I asked him to stay indoors as much as possible, for obvious reasons," said Albus. "I am most pleased that he is inside the castle."

"He seems to have a good grasp of defense," said Remus. "I haven't taken the time to speak with him personally, but his parents were good students, and he is having no trouble in my class. His essays are very complete."

"This is the first year I have taught him," said the runes teacher, "but he also has a good start on runes. He has stopped after class several times for suggestions on reference material."

"All of this Potter adulation is repulsive," said Severus. "His performance is adequate, surely because of Granger. She probably does his homework for him. They are seldom seen apart from each other."

"Albus, speaking of Harry Potter, there is a Hogsmeade weekend coming up," said Sprout, the Head of Hufflepuff. "What are we going to do about Sirius Black, and the dementors' effect on the students?"

"Mr. Potter will be staying at Hogwarts," said Albus. "Sirius Black can not get in the castle. I will know if he crosses the wards. The dementors are patrolling the perimeter, and we will take the students to Hogsmeade in the carriages. No one will be allowed to walk this year. I will address the students before they are released. There is increased auror support in Hogsmeade this year. I don't like the presence of the dementors, but I don't foresee any problems, if we are careful. If there was any real danger, I could get them removed. I am confident the students are safe, if a bit uncomfortable."

* * *

The Holloween feast was nearing the dessert phase, and students were in a fairly festive mood. Harry decided to check his sentries, and watched a strange dog sneaking through the hallways, keeping to the shadows. This caught his interest, so he started rotating through his sentries, keeping an eye on the dog.

He followed the dog to the portrait guarding Gryffindor, and watched the dog transform into a man with unkempt hair and ragged, dirty clothing. He couldn't see his face, but the conversation was clear.

"You've got to let me in," said the man. "He's in there. I've been watching those red heads, and they are all in Gryffindor. You remember me, don't you?"

"I remember you, Sirius Black," said the Fat Lady. "I wouldn't let you in even if you had the password. I know what you did, and you should rot in hell."

"You know nothing," said Black vehemently. "You are going to let me in. I am going to kill him if it's the last thing I do. I can rot in hell in peace, when I kill him."

"He's a good boy, and you won't get past me," said the Fat Lady.

"Good boy my arse," said Black. "I am going to kill him, bit by traitorous bit."

"You're insane," said the portrait. "That boy has never hurt anyone. Such a quiet, well mannered boy."

"LET ME IN!" roared Black.

"Never," said the portrait. "You can NOT pass, unless I let you, and I won't."

"I'll cut my way through you," said Black. He produced a knife, and started slashing the portrait. The Fat Lady screamed, and left the portrait.

Try as he might, Black couldn't get through the portrait. The painting was not problem, but the material underneath it resisted physical damage. Black threw down the knife, and started kicking and screaming incoherently. After a couple more minutes, he picked up the knife. He sat on the floor, sullen and quiet. Something made a noise in the distance.

"Bollocks," said Black to himself. "I better get out of here. Been here too long as it is, and the old hag will sound the alarm."

He changed back into the dog, and raced down the hallway. The sentries had no trouble keeping him in sight, until he reached a seldom used hallway. Black changed into human form, muttered a few words, and slipped into an open passage.

Harry had every available eye watching for the dog to come out of the castle. It was dark outside, but his sentries would not be bothered much by darkness. Harry kept cycling through the sentries, but there was no sighting of the dog.

Harry spoke to Hermione at the feast. "Black was in the castle," he whispered. "He is gone now, but I know what he looks like. He is a dog animagus. He attacked the portrait of the Fat Lady, and she fled."

"So much for Black not being able to get into Hogwarts," said Hermione. "Why am I not surprised?"

"The dog could be a problem," said Harry. "He is huge. Fast too."

"What are you going to do?" asked Hermione. "Owls can't handle a dog."

"Oh, I have an idea," said Harry. "I'll be ready for him soon enough. He is probably living in the woods, or scrounging through bins at Hogsmeade. It is practically the perfect animagus form for living on the run, and moving among people. Kneazle and Crookshanks are out looking for him now. Kneazle likes that sort of thing, and we haven't done much of it lately. He's been complaining that all I ever do is study. Bit of truth in that."

"The dog won't get them, will he?" asked Hermione.

"Never happen," said Harry. "Not with Kneazle. No dog can sneak up on Kneazle. The dog is fast, but Kneazle is faster."

"The feast is starting to break up," said Hermione. "Are we safe to go back to the tower?"

"Yeah, but the portrait is damaged," said Harry. "We could go to the library. The curfew in a couple hours will be total, I am guessing. Prefects won't even be able to get out of the dorms. Let's make sure we have reading material."

"Library it is, then," said Hermione. They went to their usual, remote corner of the huge library.

"Black was going to ambush you when you got back to the dorm," said Hermione.

"He didn't act like that," said Harry. "He acted like I was inside at the time. He wanted inside badly."

"He couldn't hide, because the Fat Lady would let everyone know," said Hermione. "Everyone goes to the feasts. He graduated from here. He would know that."

"If he knew I wasn't in there, why would he want in?" asked Harry.

"What did he say, exactly," asked Hermione.

"He said he'd been watching the red heads, and he's in there," said Harry. "There are several red heads in Hogwarts. He said he was going to kill him, bit by traitorous bit."

"But everyone was at the feast," said Hermione.

"Hagrid said Azkaban is bad on the mind," said Harry. "Can you imagine being around dementors all the time. It would probably drive me 'round the twist."

"It's one thing to give someone a life sentence in Azkaban," said Hermione, "but why would the Ministry send people temporarily to a place they are likely to leave worse than they arrived? Prisoners are tortured."

"There is a lot of things about wizards that don't make sense," said Harry.

Harry was wrong. The entire student body spent the night in the Great Hall, with the prefects standing watch on shifts, while the castle was searched. Black was not found.

In the morning, there was a different monitor in the portrait guarding Gryffindor, a barmy knight. The students went back to clean up, and get ready for classes. That didn't really matter much to Harry, but he was used to the Fat Lady. Harry walked into the common room, and was confronted by Ratboy, with Irish and Footbag.

"POTTER!" yelled Weasley. "Your cat ate my rat. There's blood and fur all around my bed. Yours or Grangers, they hang around together all the time. Maybe they shared him, while we were down in the Great Hall. Something got him, and your cat is the closest possibility."

"Kneazle didn't eat the rat," said Harry. "I've kept mice for years, with no problem. Any number of animals eat rats."

"You owe me, again," said Weasley. "You just had to have a bloody cat."

"Look somewhere else," said Harry. "Kneazle didn't bother the rat, and neither did Crookshanks. They haven't even been in the tower, since before the feast started. Your rat was all alone in here. I know that rats and mice don't live much longer than you have had that one anyway."

"That one's been in the family a dozen years, or more," said Ron. "Shows what you know."

"So, maybe it was magical then," said Harry. "Kneazle and Crookshanks didn't kill it."

"I'm going to go tell Percy your cat ate Scabbers," said Weasley. "He'll get McGonagall on your arse." With that, the three left.

* * *

Late in the afternoon, an owl spotted the dog on the edge of Hogsmeade, rummaging through bins.

The dog looked up, as the long, mournful cry of a wolf broke through the quiet. Answering calls could be heard in the distance.

"Little bit early for them," said Sirius to himself. He looked around, and no one seemed to be watching. He picked up the torn, binned blanket in his mouth, and headed out of town. He threaded his way through some rock formations, to a heavily sheltered outcropping of rock. The dirt floor was dry, and he had made a small collection of old rags and blankets.

The dog was looking through an old newspaper, as the first of half a dozen wolves walked into his hideout, and growled. An owl swooped in, and landed on a large boulder.

"Sirius Black," said the owl. "Try to run, and you get hurt. The wolves will not let you leave here, unless I say so. Hurt a wolf, and die. Transform, I want to talk to you. Come up with a wand, or that knife I know you have, and it will be the last thing you do."

Sirius was shocked, motionless. All of the wolves were watching him, like they were on the hunt, tense and ready to move. He was well and truly trapped.

"Transform," said the owl. "Be seated, and I want to see your hands at all times."

A few moments later, Sirius stood looking at the owl. He sat down.

"I've had time to think about what happened during the Holloween feast," said the owl. "You spent seven years at Hogwarts, and know that everyone attends the feast. You tried to break into Gryffindor Tower during the feast, and most people think you are looking for Harry Potter. That doesn't make any sense. Explain."

"Who are you?" asked Sirius. "Hell, I'm talking to an owl."

"Not important," said the owl. "You told the Fat Lady you came to kill."

"She told you that?" said Sirius. "Where are the aurors? Why the wolves? We didn't use wolves when I was an auror? That's a damned good trick. The dementors are close. Too close. I can't stay like this, or they will sense me. I can't go back there. I've got to kill him. He'll hurt Harry. I can't let that happen. I've got to save Harry. He deserves to die. He got away from me before, and I can't let that happen again." Sirius was starting to get agitated.

The owl screeched to get his attention, and said, "Who do you intend to kill?"

"The rat," said a startled Sirius. "The damned rat, he is at Hogwarts, and he'll get Harry. I saw the paper. The Weasley kid has the rat. I've got to kill the rat. Rat has to die. Sold out James and Lily. Must die. Let me kill him. Please, help me. I've got to kill him." Sirius was getting agitated again.

"Who sold who out?" asked the owl. "You came to kill a rat?"

"My fault," said Sirius. "All my fault. James and Lily dead. All my fault. Rat has to die. Help me kill the rat." Sirius was starting to shake.

This didn't make any sense to Harry. Was Black insane? Probably.

"Why kill the rat?" asked the owl.

"Animagus," snarled Black. "My friend. Our friend. Pettigrew. Sold out James and Lily to Voldemort. All my fault. Rat's gotta die. Rat's gotta die."

Harry was thinking. 'The only rat in Gryffindor Tower belongs to Ratboy. Ratboy said the rat was eaten. That rat is an animagus?' he thought.

Harry screeched again, to get Black's attention. "You're saying Weasley's rat is an animagus?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah," said Sirius. "Rat is Peter. Peter's gotta die. Rat's gotta die. Sold out James and Lily. Gotta die. Gotta die. He's at Hogwarts. He's at Hogwarts. Gotta kill the rat. Rat's gotta die." Black was shaking badly now.

Harry screeched again, and Black looked up. "I will catch the rat, and check it out," said the owl. "Follow these wolves back to their den. They will feed you, and keep you warm. Don't try to leave, or they WILL chase you down. Understand? I will get the rat, and contact you there. All right?"

"Yeah, an owl," said Black. "Owl gets the rat. Yeah. Don't eat him, I gotta kill him. Only thing kept me going in Azkaban. I didn't do what they said I did. I wasn't the traitor. I gotta kill the rat. Rat killed James and Lily. Rat's gotta die. Rat's gotta die. Rat's gotta die."

The owl screeched, and got Black's attention.

"Get ready to leave," said the owl. "Do you want to take that stuff with you?"

Sirius just rolled it all up, and tied it with a bit of rope. "Why you doing this?" asked Sirius. "You're not Ministry. Dementors will kiss me, soon as they get their grubby paws on me."

"Curiosity, now, as much as anything," said the owl. "Rat went missing the night you attacked the portrait. You should stay out of Hogwarts. Rat's not there. Most people say you want to kill Potter. That's not going to happen."

"I'd never hurt James' kid," said Black, looking at the tense wolves. "I'd die for him. He's my godson. Hey, you came to kill me, didn't you. They'd make short work of me. Damn, they look like I'm gonna take their supper."

"That was a large possibility," said the owl. "I needed assistance, and these guys didn't hesitate to help. I've seen 'em work, and they'd all get a piece of you if you started fighting. Voldemort wants me dead. Others have tried to hurt me. Then, you came for me, or I was told you did. But things didn't add up, so I had questions."

"You didn't tell me who you are," said Black. "Why should I listen to anything you say, other than these bloody wolves? Why do you think I came for you?"

"I am Harry Potter," said the owl. "I can vaguely remember you."

Sirius collapsed on the ground and started shaking. The wolves started moving around in the loose semi-circle.

"Harry, let me see you," said Sirius momentarily. "Change. You're an animagus. So young. James would be so proud. You were the world, for James and Lily."

"No," said the owl. "I don't know you. Go with the wolves. I need time to think. All I know is what you've said."

"Where are we going?" asked Sirius. "Ministry wants my arse bad. I won't let you get in trouble for me."

"You are going to my valley," said the owl. "No one will find you there. I want to know absolutely where you are. I will talk to you more later. Now go. Stay with the wolves. They are smarter than you might think. They are my friends. Don't try to hurt them."

"I'm your godfather," said Black. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"No," said the owl.

The owl took off, and Harry shifted to go with the Alpha wolf. The Alpha stayed with Sirius, who carried his pack by the rope in his mouth. The pack scattered to form a loose circle, as they went deeper into the woods. They broke into an easy, distance eating gait. Sirius spent the night in the wolves' den, as a dog, and Harry went back to Hogwarts.


	8. Tell Me About The Rat

Chapter 8 Tell Me About The Rat

Sirius woke up with dim light shining through the mouth of the cave the wolves had for a den. Two wolves were sleeping at the entrance. The one on the right lifted his head as Sirius stood up. Sirius walked to the edge of the cave and lifted his leg. The wolf growled, barked and the two wolves walked out of the entrance. Sirius followed, and found a convenient tree to water.

A wolf walked in carrying a rabbit, and dropped it in front of Sirius. Sirius ate it immediately.

Shortly after he finished, the owl landed on a sapling.

"We need to talk," said the owl. "I see you've eaten."

Sirius transformed, and sat down.

"Lot better than Azkaban food," said Sirius. "More fresh than most of the bins have been ... not that Padfoot cares much. Tastier than the rats I've been eating. I never pass up a rat. Practice."

"The rat in question is still missing," said the owl. "There is a search in progress for the rat."

"Please change, Harry," said Sirius. "I want to see you."

"No," said the owl. "Not important right now. I might tell you why later. Tell me about the rat."

"James told me Dumbledick found out there was some sort of prophecy, and at least two families in the Order met the conditions," said Sirius. "James and Lily was one of them, so they put their cottage under the fidelius charm. Lily was good at those kind of things, and I was the secret keeper. It became apparent there was a spy in the organization, so I convinced James and Lily to switch keepers to Peter. Hell, we were mates all through school. Four of us, James, Remus, Peter, and me. Thick as thieves, so it couldn't be any of us. Everyone in the Order knew I was their keeper, so it was perfect. The only ones who actually knew the secret was Dumbledick, James, Lily, Remus, Peter the Rat, and me. Yeah, perfect. Didn't tell that dicksplat Dumbledick we changed. The secret was the same, we just changed the keeper. Hell, Remus didn't know we changed, but he knew the secret of where they lived. I couldn't tell anyone. Peter had the control. Brilliant idea. If I had kept my gob shut, they'd still be alive."

"So, this Peter was the secret keeper," said the owl. "The rat animagus."

"Yeah," said Sirius. "Little quiet Peter Pettigrew. No one would suspect him, and I would draw the spy away. Me, the brilliant young auror. Bastard didn't wait one night, before he brought Voldemort to them. Bugger me, I set them up. Gotta kill him. Rat's gotta die. Rat's gotta die. Rat ..."

"How did you know where the rat was staying?" asked the owl.

"Fudge came by on a walk through," said Sirius. "He had to stop and lord over everyone in high security. Damn they like doing that. I saw, through the bars in the door. The front page of the Prophet he was carrying had a picture of the Weasleys on the front page. One of them won the Ministry drawing, and they took a picture of the family. Rat was crawling on the kid. I'd know that rat anywhere."

"Didn't you say anything at your trial?" said the owl.

"What bloody trial?" said Sirius, almost in a whisper. "No trial for me, guards said waste of time and money. Best auror in my class. Commendations in my file. Bloody corps didn't help me. Bloody Dumbledick didn't help me. Chief Mugwump blah blah blah, presides over the Wizengamut Dumbledick. Leader of the Order of the Phoenix. Leader of the Light, only man Voldemort feared. I would have followed him over a cliff. Jumped if he asked me to, and he never came to talk to me. Left me to rot in Azkaban. I know he got Hagrid out. Hagrid was there. Word travels fast in Azkaban, sane or not. Hell, even Malfoy got out, after a trial. Bella the bitch is still there. She got a trial. I could hear her cackling down the aisle. No one came to see me. No one. I stopped asking about my trial. Death Eaters thought it was funny. Everyone tries for a little joy in Azkaban. If Dumbledick won't get me a trial, no one will."

"Dumbledore was the leader of the group fighting Voldemort?" asked the owl. "He told me you were the spy."

"Like that stupid son of a bitch would know anything," spit Sirius. "Couldn't find the spy my arse. Didn't try. No loyalty oaths. No veritas serum questions. No magical contracts. Can't even ask people to roll up their sleeve. No, no, not at all. That would show a lack of trust, wouldn't it? He told you that?"

"Yeah," said the owl. "Said you broke his trust, and came from a dark family."

"Bugger him," said Sirius. "James trusted him to keep his family safe. We all did, 'till my big idea."

"He's my guardian," said the owl.

"WHAT!" shouted Sirius. "No, no, no, not right. I'm your godfather. I promised James. Anything happened, I'd take care of you. Yeah, right. I go straight to Azkaban. Bollocks. So, he treat you right?"

"Never met him, until last year," said the owl. "Dropped me off in Surrey, with Aunt Petunia."

"Lily's sister," said Sirius. "I guess that makes sense, but Lily and her didn't get along so good. She treat you right?"

"Yeah," said the owl.

"So, how'd you find this place?" asked Sirius.

"Came here last year, when Snape jumped me on my way to Hogwarts," said the owl. "I like it here."

"Snape?" asked Sirius. "What'd Dumbledick's slime do?"

"Dumbledore had him looking for me," said the owl. "Snape thought since my minder sent him after me, he ought to throw a few curses at me for not being where he thought I should be."

"So, you don't always do what you're told," said Sirius with a grin. "Neither did James and me."

"No one told me anything," said the owl. "I went where I said I would be. I was trying to get back to school when he jumped me."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sirius.

"Not important now," said the owl. "You stay here. If the rat is at Hogwarts, I will find him."

"I can help," said Sirius. "I want to help."

"No," said the owl. "Place is crawling with aurors and dementors. You really stirred the hornet's nest. The owlery was nearly empty. If you are as innocent as you say you are, this place is perfect."

"If I had a wand, I'd give you an oath," said Sirius. "I'll protect you with my life."

"I'm OK," said the owl. "You were the only problem right now. You were supposed to be coming to kill me."

"You still don't trust me, do you?" asked Sirius.

"Don't have a reason to trust you," said the owl. "No need to trust you what so ever. Everything is just fine with you here. Good for you, good for me."

"The rat," said Sirius. "Rat's dangerous, has to be carrying a wand."

"The rat left blood and bits of hair all around his minder's bed," said the owl. "His minder thinks he is dead. He might be gone for good."

"I've got to find him," said Sirius. "If he spent all that time with the red heads, he won't go far. Hogwarts is a part-time home for over half the wizards in Britain. He knows Hogwarts like the back of his hand. We went everywhere."

"You wouldn't believe the resources I have looking for the rat at Hogwarts," said the owl. "I won't let him hurt me. I have a lot of friends."

"Like these?" asked Sirius, looking at the wolves.

"Yeah," said the owl. "Better, for finding rats. Owls and cats."

"Won't they eat him?" asked Sirius.

"No, they won't," said the owl. "Capture only. Rat might get roughed up a bit."

"What if he turns human?" asked Sirius.

"He gets roughed up more," said the owl.

"Good," said Sirius. "You some kind of animal charmer?"

"Something like that," said the owl.

"Don't you have class?" asked Sirius.

"It's still early," said the owl, "but I'd better go. You can go into the large cave over there if you want to, and move around a bit, but don't try to leave the valley. There are fish traps in the cave, matches, and cooking utensils. Small oven over there. There are some books, parchment and such as well. One of the wolves will be with you most of the time. The water is warm, and there is soap. I'll be back."

* * *

Back in the common room, people were starting to move around. Hermione and Harry sat up on the couch they had been lounging on.

"Thanks for taking me with you," said Hermione. "I still can't believe what happened to him. No trial. Barbaric. I'm going to find out what I can. I'll give you a list of questions for him, to help my research. I can't let this go. That poor man, living with those horrid creatures in that awful place. I've got to help him, or I couldn't live with myself."

"It is what it is," said Harry. "That's what Dumbledore says. Can't change the past. Let's go get breakfast."

"He has a dim view of Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione.

"Can't say that mine is all that bright," said Harry.

* * *

There was an intense meeting of minds in Dumbledore's office, discussing Black's recent activity in the castle.

"You say he didn't trip any wards," said Auror Major Shacklebolt. "The wards at Hogwarts are legendary."

"Nothing at all," said Dumbledore. "Not when he entered, nor when he left, since we are positive he is not currently in the castle. In fact, the only reason we think he was in the castle is the damage to the sentry portrait to Gryffindor Tower. The portrait identified him."

"I warned you he had friends here," said Snape. "That is how he gained entry."

"What friends?" asked the major.

"I was his friend during school," said Remus Lupin. "We stayed friends afterward, until he showed his true colors. I won't hesitate to attack him on sight."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you," said Snape. "I know how you protected them when you were a prefect."

"What he did is unforgivable," said Lupin. "I will take an oath that I have not helped Black enter the castle since he escaped, nor will I ever help him enter the castle."

Snape just sneered.

"That isn't necessary," said Albus. "I have full confidence in my staff."

"I will deploy four aurors for internal security," said the major. "The Minister insisted. Where would you like them?"

"Professor McGonagall will show you," said Albus. "We have proven that he can not get into the dormitories. I have added wards to particular areas, and closed unused corridors. Curfew is particularly enforced, and the normal night time prefect patrols have been discontinued until further notice."

"Is there any word on how he escaped from Azkaban?" asked Minerva. "Maybe it would give a clue as to how he got into the castle."

"None at all," said the major. "They don't even know for sure what day he left."

"How is that possible?" asked Minerva.

"He wasn't eating his food, so he was given a death check," said the major. "The dementors really are effective guards. A person thinking clearly enough to escape would get their personal attention. An escapee would just about have to be emotionally charged. The only escape from Azkaban high security, is death. The cell doors are opened when the prisoner arrives, and opened again when they leave. Any prisoner in a aisle is subject to personal attention by a dementor."

"My word," said Minerva.

* * *

Hermione found Ginny at lunch. She had a burning question. After some light conversation, Hermione asked the question she was holding.

"Ginny, your family won a drawing last summer, didn't they?" she asked. "Do you remember when that was?"

"Sure," said Ginny. "June eighteenth. Really helped out the family. Why do you ask?"

"I want to write the Daily Prophet for a copy of the picture," said Hermione. "An important question came up about something in the background of the picture. I need to see that picture."

"The Daily Prophet gave Mum a bunch of copies of that picture," said Ginny, "and some of the proofs, so I asked for some of them. My brothers didn't want any. They are in my trunk. You don't need to write for one. So, what's up?"

"I have some other requests for the Prophet anyway, but I'd really like to see those pictures," said Hermione. "I am going to ask for some other back copies, depending on what the library has."

"Let's go get them after lunch," said Ginny. "We've got forty-five minutes. Now, I am curious. The Minister handed Dad a bag of galleons. Bunch of other people were there. Professor Flitwick can make copies, he's done it for Colin."

"I can't tell you anything yet," said Hermione, "but I will, when I know more."

"Will it be a good story?" asked Ginny.

"It should be," said Hermione. "One way or another, it should be a good story."

* * *

Harry and Hermione went back to the valley after their last class. They found Sirius lounging in Harry's warm water tub.

"HARRY!" shouted Sirius. "This place is a resort ... a palace. This is GREAT. I'm clean, and this water is so niiiiice. Come on in, there's plenty of room." He leaned back against the smooth, warm rock.

"He's skin and bones," said Hermione. "A walking skeleton. How can they do that to a prisoner?"

"You need to get the fish traps in the water," said the owl. "You need to eat."

"Don't eat much," said Sirius. "Don't think I could keep it down, if I had it. Rabbit lasts all day. Don't need to eat until tomorrow."

"There are roots at the south edge of the lake," said the owl. "I have some dry goods over there. Help yourself."

"Tell him what we have read," said Hermione.

"The Daily Prophet has had several recent articles on you," said the owl. "It says you killed Peter Pettigrew, and a dozen people near him with a blasting curse. All they found of Pettigrew was a finger."

"Rat set me up good," said Sirius. "No blast is that complete, lazy aurors. He yelled out I betrayed James and set off a gas explosion. He changed into the rat as the dust settled, and dove into the sewers, just as the corps showed up. I couldn't believe it. All those years with us, he learned something. Crouch sent me straight to Azkaban. Ought to go find Crouch after I get the rat. Rat's missing a toe. I studied that picture in the paper Fudge gave me."

"He faked his death for the first time, and hid as the rat," said the owl.

"Worked real good too," said Sirius.

"You were taken away, but he still thought he had to hide?" asked the owl. "The paper said he was a hero, Order of Merlin. No one else knew he was the secret keeper. You were out of the way."

"Yeah, I heard the Death Eaters in Azkaban talking about him," said Sirius. "He better hide. They will make him wish he was dead. They think he betrayed Voldemort to Dumbledore, but I know better. They want the rat, but not as bad as I do. Rat's gotta die."

"Doesn't he want justice?" asked Hermione. "Clear his name? He was an auror."

"You were an auror," said the owl. "Don't you want to turn in Pettigrew, and get a trial."

"Stopped thinking about that a long time ago," said Sirius. "Rat's gotta die."

"Doesn't he have family?" asked Hermione. "Friends that can help?"

"What about family?" asked the owl. "Is there anyone who can help you?"

"James and Lily were my family," said Sirius. "Remus and Peter. All we had time for was the war."

"Who is Remus?" asked the owl.

"Remus Lupin," said Sirius. "He's a professor now. Imagine that. So's Snape, greasy git. I've seen them on the grounds."

"Would Lupin recognize the rat?" asked the owl.

"Yeah," said Sirius. "He'd recognize me too. I'd like to see his face when he finds out. He never came to see me either. Understand how he might have had trouble doing that, but not that limp dick Dumbledore. He's been in Azkaban to see Hagrid, but never me. No, never me."

"Want me to show Lupin the picture?" asked the owl.

"Yeah," said Sirius. "Let me know what he does. It's important to me. Last of the friends I had. Can I see you Harry? James was closer to me than my dead dick of a brother. Brother joined Voldemort."

"I'm not an animagus," said Harry.

"What?" asked Sirius. "How?"

"Long story, for another time," said the owl. "Anyone in DMLE you can write?"

"Amelia Bones," said Sirius. "She was always by the book, but she does right by people. A lot of people like her to get stepped on, but she knows what she is doing. Her reputation was wide spread, before I went to Azkaban. She put a lot of people in prison, but she has a history of picking out people who don't deserve to be there. She's no Crouch."

"Who was that again?" asked the owl.

"Bones," said Sirius. "Amelia Bones."

"You think she'd get you a trial?" asked the owl.

"I'd never make it to the Ministry alive," said Sirius. "No trial for me."

"We need to write a letter to Amelia Bones," said Hermione. "We've got to try."

"Write a letter to her and Lupin," said the owl. "Tell them what you told me. See what happens. What's the worst than can happen? Nothing? I'll pick it up in the morning, and see that they get it. I need to go."

Harry and Hermione were back in the common room.

"This is better than any mystery novel I've read," said Hermione. "It's real."

"Fancy us as detectives?" asked Harry.

"He needs our help," said Hermione. "I'd like to slow down on the diary research. We know the detection charms now, and we have practiced them. I know we will keep working on it. There is something else I am curious about."

"You? Curious?" asked Harry, with a grin.

"You know me," said Hermione. "Why is Kneazle so much smarter than Crookshanks? I wish Crooks could talk."

"That would be because of me," said Harry. "Not all brains have the same internal connections. I can ... make them better."

"Even people?" asked Hermione. "You still have surprises for me."

"No, not people," said Harry. "The human brain is set up pretty well. It's really a matter of connections in the brain. Your brain is set up pretty well. I don't think I could improve people much, and I stay away from people. I learned to avoid adults, and well, I never really needed people. All they saw was a mental kid, better avoided. We avoided each other, I suppose."

"You didn't tell me you can do that," said Hermione.

"I didn't think about it," said Harry. "Not something I do very often. The old unicorn mentioned that I should be careful that I don't make a monster."

"The old unicorn?" asked Hermione.

"Met him my first year," said Harry. "Hagrid fixed him up."

"Can you make Crookshanks better?" asked Hermione. "That's why the owls are so smart."

"I'll try, if you want me to," said Harry. "You'll need to work with her. All I can really give her is intelligence, unless I take over. Kneazle and I have been together for years. I know enough to know she is self aware. She follows Kneazle around, and they are a good team."

"Yes, please," said Hermione. "I could talk to her. As hard as I have tried, I can't even contact you mentally, let alone her, but I could talk to her. I'd like that."

"Want to finish that runes essay?" asked Harry. "I'll have Kneazle come back in. She'll come with him. They have found several rats, but not the right one. Kneazle and Crookshanks can recognize that one easily enough. He doesn't mind the mistakes. He likes the hunt. The owls need to eat, anyway."

* * *

Sirius had the letters finished in the morning. The first letter was easy, but the second one had made him work a few hours, with several revisions. Harry and Hermione stayed behind at the end of DADA class, to speak with Remus Lupin.

"Professor, do you have a moment?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Remus. "How can I help?"

Hermione handed him the photo. After a moment, Remus dropped it in shock. It was a good picture, with the rat moving around.

"That's impossible," he whispered. "He's dead."

"Sirius Black says he never got a trial," said Hermione. "He wasn't the secret keeper. The Potters changed keepers. Pettigrew was the secret keeper. Black went straight to Azkaban. This is for you."

Remus sat down, and opened the seal with shaking hands. A pained look came across his face, and he sagged in his seat. The letter fell on to the desk, where Hermione could see it. It had one short sentence.

**Moony, Spy was the rat. Rat's got to die. Padfoot**

"Where is he?" asked Remus. "How did you find out?"

"An owl," said Harry. "He says he is my godfather."

"Yes, he is your godfather," said Remus. "This changes everything. May I borrow this picture?"

"It's a copy," said Hermione.

"Please excuse me," said Remus. "This is important."

Remus went straight to Dumbledore's office, but there was no answer. Dumbledore was not in. Remus went through the rest of his day in a bit of a daze.

That evening, an owl was waiting for Amelia Bones, Department Head DMLE. The owl wouldn't give the letter to the house elves, but that wasn't unusual, and it wasn't the only owl waiting. She walked by the owl nook, on her way to her home office. After routine checks for hazards, she took the letters to her office, and sat down.

'Bad day,' she thought to herself, as she opened the letters. 'Fudge is really pushing to capture Black.'

**Madam Bones,**

**I am in pursuit of Peter Pettigrew, the man I was chasing when I was arrested, and thrown in Azkaban. Pettigrew was the Potter's secret keeper for the fidelius. He was with Voldemort when James and Lily Potter were murdered. His last known location was Hogwarts October 31, where he has been hiding quite some time as a rat animagus. He has faked his death, and fled for a second time. Rat likely has a wand and is dangerous.**

**He went where I couldn't follow that day, years ago, and I had a breakdown as the aurors showed up. James Potter was my best mate, and Pettigrew got him killed.**

**I have no words to express my disgust with the DMLE for throwing me in Azkaban without an investigation or trial.**

**I can't come to see you, for obvious reasons. I need your help, but I have no safe way for you to contact me. I had plans to kill Pettigrew as soon as I could find him. DMLE owes me a murder anyway, since I have already done Azkaban for it, but I have been convinced I should contact trust worthy people in the DMLE. **

**You are the only one I could think of that I can trust. Your reputation is golden. All I need to clear my name is due process. I can pass veritas serum questioning.**

**Catching the rat Pettigrew is more important than what happens to me. When I found out he was at Hogwarts, I had to leave DMLE hospitality. As much as I would like to kill the rat, protecting my godson, Harry Potter, is more important. DMLE might catch me before I can get the rat. Catch the rat, before he hurts Harry.**

**I will try to get another message to you later.**

**Sirius Black**

Amelia read the letter three times. She had tried to start an investigation of what happened when Black was caught, but Bartimus Crouch had made it impossible. Somehow, Black's case had slipped through the cracks after Crouch was gone. This made her angry. DMLE is her responsibility, and DMLE doesn't make mistakes. Not her DMLE.

She wanted Black for interrogation. If Black was telling the truth, she couldn't let Potter get hurt by an unregistered animagus. Pettigrew, damn. He had a posthumous Order of Merlin. Gods above, innocent people couldn't be sent to Azkaban.

Auror Major Kingsley Shacklebolt was in charge of the apprehension of Sirius Black, and she already had a meeting scheduled with him in the morning. She needed the time to calm down. She didn't feel like opening the other letters. She poured herself a stiff drink.


	9. Catch a Rat

Chapter 9 Catch a Rat

"Remus Lupin to see Headmaster Dumbledore," said Remus to the gargoyle. It moved, and allowed him up the stairs.

"Come in Remus," Albus called through the door, as Remus was about to knock.

Remus entered, and stood in front of the desk Albus was seated behind.

"Remus, what can I do for you this morning," he asked. "Please, be seated. Some tea perhaps? Lemon drop?"

"Albus, I barely know where to start," said Remus. "I am convinced Peter Pettigrew is alive. Sirius Black sent his godson Harry Potter an owl stating Pettigrew was alive, and Peter was the secret keeper for James and Lily. Sirius told him that he is innocent. He sent me a letter that says the spy was Pettigrew."

"That can't be true," said Albus. "I was present when Lily Potter cast the fidelius, and Sirius Black was the secret keeper. What evidence do you have?"

Remus showed Albus the picture. "Sirius told Harry that Peter was a rat animagus," he said. "I would recognize him anywhere. We spent years together, and you know how discerning I am with ... such details. We had oaths amongst ourselves not to disclose this information, including my furry little problem. We were a tight group. We fancied ourselves like the legendary wizards, The Three Musketeers of Paris. We called ourselves the ... Damn. I don't know how Sirius was able to tell Harry. Maybe betrayal released the oath for him, and its not real for me yet. Maybe it is because he considers Harry family, and has a strong desire to protect him from Peter. He IS Harry's godfather. Harry told me, and now I can tell you what Harry said about Peter. My oath still holds for Sirius. This picture was taken recently, as you can see. Several of these children are in my classes."

"Pettigrew was an animagus?" asked Albus. "You are positive that is Peter Pettigrew?"

"What did Sirius say when you confronted him?" asked Remus, nodding affirmatively. "I was on a mission at the time, as you might remember."

"I never confronted him," said Albus.

"Why not?" cried Remus incredulously.

"I was devastated by the loss of the Potters," said Albus. "I couldn't bear to look at Black at the time, so I didn't go talk to him. I left him in the capable hands of the aurors."

"Sirius told Harry he never had a trial," said Remus. "How is that possible?"

"The end of the war was a difficult time," said Albus. "Suspected Death Eaters were taken straight to Azkaban for questioning. I had no interest in finding out the details. I was busy, as it was. Later, I just couldn't ask him why he did it. It wouldn't have changed anything, or so I thought."

"What if it's true!" yelled Remus. Then he whispered, "What if he is innocent?"

Albus didn't say anything for a few long moments. "I will make some inquiries," he said. "It would be one of the worst mistakes I have allowed to happen, if Sirius Black is innocent."

"I stayed drunk for three years after that mission," said Remus, chagrined. "I assumed everything was checked. You wouldn't let me near Harry. James, Lily, and Peter dead, and Sirius in prison for it. I crawled into a bottle."

"Harry's safety was paramount," said Albus. "I had him well protected. Too well, it seems, since he wasn't treated well at his Aunt's place. His ... treatment there ... was never discovered by anyone."

"What happened to James' son?" asked Remus, with trepidation.

"They let him withdraw into a shell of sorts," said Albus. "The boy is practically a hermit. His relatives didn't care for him properly, and to my regret, I never checked on him. His well being is my personal responsibility, as I am his official guardian. Petunia's son hasn't been cared for properly either, though not in the same fashion as Harry. Petunia and her husband are not good parents. Harry was safe from death eaters, but he is not very social. He can contentedly spend weeks, or even months, by himself. He defines the word ... recluse. How someone so young can live such a solitary life style is beyond my comprehension. If not for Miss Granger, I don't know what I would do about him. Harry has some mutual interests with Hagrid, but alas, Hagrid isn't much different. Hagrid is a ruggedly solitary individual. I suspect you can appreciate how that happens, with his background and yours, in our society."

"How could this be worse?" asked Remus. "What are we going to do?"

"As I said, I will ask some questions concerning Sirius Black," said Albus. "I have a meeting at the Ministry this morning with the aurors. Madam Bones will be there, as will Auror Shacklebolt. Auror Shacklebolt is responsible for capturing Sirius. I will keep you informed. Minister Fudge is adamant that Black be found quickly."

"Sirius ... innocent," said Remus. "I've got to talk to him."

"Many people will need to do just that," said Albus. "If you hear from Sirius, let me know. I'll do what I can, the poor boy. If he is innocent, I'll do what I can to help him. I wonder why he hasn't written to me?"

* * *

"Good morning Kingsley," said Amelia, as the auror entered her office. "I need to see the copy of the file you have on Sirius Black. I knew you would have it with you this morning. I have a letter, supposedly from Black, that says he was never interrogated or given a trial."

"There are no records of an interrogation," said Kingsley, as he handed over the files, and took the letter she handed him. "There is very little in that file, until after he escaped from Azkaban."

Albus Dumbledore signaled at the door for entry, and Amelia let him in.

"Supreme Mugwump Dumbledore," said Amelia. "You have met Auror Shacklebolt, who is in charge of finding Sirius Black, haven't you?"

"Yes," said Albus. "Please, call me Albus, as this is a small meeting. There is little need for titles here."

"Very well," said Amelia. "There is a matter of some concern. I received a letter last night that stated it was from Sirius Black. It said he was never questioned about his role in the death of Peter Pettigrew, nor given a trial. His official file here suggests that is true."

"He wrote to you?" asked Albus.

"He was held in Azkaban for twelve years awaiting interrogation?" asked Kingsley.

"So it would seem," said Amelia.

"One of my professors, Remus Lupin, told me this morning that he is convinced Peter Pettigrew is alive, based on this picture," said Albus, handing over the photo. "Black sent a letter to his godson, Harry Potter, who showed the picture to Remus. Remus says it is indeed Pettigrew, who is an unregistered animagus." Kingsley handed the letter from Sirius to Albus.

"If this is true," said Amelia, "it is a travesty of justice, and a public relations nightmare. We must be absolutely sure of our facts before this is made public. Sirius Black says in his letter that he will submit to veritas serum. He is well aware of due process. Given that he was only held for questioning in the death of Pettigrew and a dozen muggles, that would release him, if it proves out. There is no record in his file of a trial, so he is not in Azkaban as a result of a conviction. This file is magically official."

"If Pettigrew were found alive, Black would be released, as there is no need for a trial," said Shacklebolt. "Without Pettigrew, even I could officially question Black, being the auror assigned to bring him in. It just has to be captain, or above. Simple veritas interrogation would have released him years ago, if he agreed to its use. Otherwise, the Wizengamut can force the veritas issue during a trial, against the suspect's protest. Collateral spell damage from a wizard fight is not an Azkaban offense, in of itself. That is a situation for the Secrecy Act. The muggle deaths were officially a gas explosion. There is the matter of his escape from Azkaban. That needs veritas serum, regardless of whether he doesn't get charged with another crime. The man escaped from Azkaban."

"An innocent man would never be held for escape, how ever impossible escape was thought to be," said Amelia. "DMLE needs to find out how he did it."

"Black suggests he will contact you again," said Kingsley. "How would you get a message to him?"

"We wait until he owls us again," said Amelia. "In the meantime, what of his claim of Peter Pettigrew?"

"The photograph in question is of Arthur Weasley and his family," said Albus. "Remus Lupin told me he can make positive identification. Arthur needs to tell us if there have been any suspicious incidents concerning this rat in the picture."

"I will see if Arthur is available to meet with us," said Amelia. "His department works closely with aurors quite often. Excuse me a moment." She sent a flying note to Weasley.

"Black is afraid Pettigrew will harm Potter," said Shacklebolt.

"That isn't likely," said Albus. "The rat, if it is Pettigrew, has lived in the dormitory with Harry since he came to Hogwarts. If he wanted to harm Harry, he has already had the opportunity for a couple years. I spoke to Professor McGonagall, their Head of House. The rat has been reported killed and eaten. He has not been seen since. Presumably, Harry would have to confront him to be in danger, and I will do everything I can to see that doesn't happen. He has already agreed not to search for Black. I will be speaking with him as soon as I return to Hogwarts."

"Kingsley, how in hell do you plan to catch a rat animagus?" asked Amelia. "A common rat is widespread."

"I have no idea," said Kingsley. "That is one reason animagi are required to register with the Ministry. They can be nearly impossible to find, since animagi do not actively use magic. I will let my squad know what to look for. Can you imagine trying to hit a moving rat with the animagus revelation charm, or charming every rat one sees?"

"What do you plan to tell the Minister?" asked Albus. "I want the dementors removed from around the school as quickly as possible. Children have already been traumatized by those creatures. If Sirius Black is not a threat, and Pettigrew is gone, there is no reason for dementors at Hogwarts."

"I do not plan to tell the Minister anything, until I have my facts straight," said Amelia. "I will not be peddling rumors and guesses. I will let the facts speak for themselves, however embarrassing they may be for DMLE. This investigation will be thorough."

"I will defer to your expertise," said Albus. "Let me know if you need assistance setting up a trial for Black."

"I don't need any assistance for that," said Amelia vehemently.

"Of course," said Albus. "No offense intended."

"I understand," said Amelia. "I am a little sensitive about this. The man was a promising young auror, and DMLE utterly failed him. I would ensure he was investigated properly, regardless of his status as an auror, but ... damnation."

Arthur Weasley signaled at the door, and Amelia let him in.

* * *

It was Hedwig that spotted a rat this time. She called out to the others, who converged on her spot. This one was hers to eat. She saw it first. She would just take the good parts. She wasn't all that hungry. They had put a dent in the local rat population. The rat darted behind a couple of barrels near Hagrid's hut.

Pettigrew had spotted the owl. He hadn't lived this long, without being able to see danger. He would wait until it left, as usual. If he was anything, it was patient. He heard the cat jump on the barrel. He looked up, and saw the cat watching him. The cat screamed in recognition.

'What the hell?' the rat thought. 'A cat too? Well, it can't get me either.'

Now, there was another cat behind him, reaching.

'Damn. Let them fight for me, and I'll run while they tear each other up. WHAT!!! THE CAT ON TOP IS PUSHING THE TOP OF THE BARREL AWAY FROM THE WALL! Why can't the barrel be heavier? Barrel tipping over. NO WHERE TO HIDE. GO, GO, GO. OWLS EVERYWHERE!!!'

The rat slipped into unconsciousness, as the heavy grip of an eagle owl talon grabbed him from above. A barn owl went to find Harry. The mail trained owl could always locate him, as long as he had his wand.

The rat woke up in a cage.

"You're awake," said Harry, rigging the cage for owl delivery. "I have you ready for shipment. This cage is charmed strong enough to hold you, no matter what you do. There is no door and nothing movable. I know how to make good cages for a rat. No holes for you to squeeze through. You'll get air, and that's it. Transformation will likely kill you. I know enough detection charms to know what you are. Your injuries aren't that bad, so you should live. I know a few healing charms."

The owl lifted off with the package.

"Where is the owl going?" asked Hermione.

"Amelia Bones," said Harry. "If she is as thorough as Black says she is, the note I attached should interest her. The owl will stay to see how she reacts."

"Won't your guest be disappointed?" asked Hermione.

"Probably," said Harry. "I could have let him kill the rat, but you are likely correct about this clearing Black's name. The main thing is that the rat is gone, and can't hurt us. My tests proved it was an animagus. There is no rat listed in the copy of the registry in the library. DMLE will be interested, regardless of his identity. Animagi must register."

"I think Sirius should be free," said Hermione. "That poor man will be on the run for the rest of his life, otherwise."

"DMLE will get the rat shortly," said Harry.

"I can't imagine living all that time as a rat," said Hermione. "How could anyone do that?"

"It isn't that bad," said Harry. "Before I met Kneazle, I spent a lot of time with them. Food is easy to find, and rats can explore all sorts of places. Just have to watch for predators. It didn't hurt very long, if one got me. Made my heart beat faster. Birds kill fast, cats tend to play. Kneazle was surprised I accepted Hedwig. Kneazle and Hedwig worked out their differences quickly enough."

"Oh Harry," said Hermione. "I can't imagine that. It's a scene out of a horror movie."

"It's different, being the top of the food chain," said Harry. "I've lived both sides. I started with mice."

"I hope this helps him," said Hermione. "No one should go through what he did."

"Like I told him in the beginning," said Harry. "The worst that can happen is nothing."

"What did the Headmaster want?" asked Hermione.

"He asked for Sirius' letter to me," said Harry. "I told him I have never saved a letter after I read it. He was disappointed. He doesn't want me to meet him face to face. Said it was dangerous, even if Black is telling the truth. Like I have a reason to trust Black. I told him the only time I have left the castle is to go to Magical Creatures class. He knows you and I go everywhere together. The Headmaster told me to watch out for any rat, and stay away from them as well."

"Do you think you will get to know Sirius better?" asked Hermione.

"Don't know," said Harry. "Don't much care, one way or the other. Want to study some arithmancy? It should take a while for the package to reach Amelia Bones. It doesn't take much for me to check to see if it has been delivered. If I am not there, the owl will tell me what happened. It knows what to do."

* * *

The owl heard the floo activate. Amelia Bones got home a bit later than the last time. She checked the owl nook, and saw the eagle owl with its package. She used detection charms, and read the note.

**Rat animagus. Assume dangerous. Ask questions concerning the Potters, Black, and Voldemort.**

She took the cage to a table, and stunned the agitated rat. She went to the floo, and called headquarters.

"Recall Major Shacklebolt and his squad. Have them meet me in interrogation room one," she said. "I am having my supper delivered there. Send a security detail through this floo in two minutes. I will adjust the wards." She stepped out of the room.

Exactly two minutes later, the floo activated, and two aurors stepped through.

"You called, Ma'am," said the first.

"Take this rat to interrogation room one, alpha security," she said. "It is an animagus, and may well be guilty of complicity in several murders. It will be released after we get there. I am going with you. I intend to personally oversee this interrogation."

"Yes Ma'am," said the first. He picked up the cage, and the three left. The owl flew away.

* * *

The owl dropped the copy of the Daily Prophet in front of Sirius Black.

"You will be interested in reading this," said the owl. "I caught the rat."

"RAT'S MINE," yelled Sirius.

"Rat's gone," said the owl. "Read the paper."

"Rat's mine," said Sirius, walking around in agitation. "I get the rat. You said ..."

"Said it wouldn't be eaten," said the owl. "A friend of mine thought this was better."

"Who'd you tell?" said Sirius. "I trusted you, Harry. I trusted you."

"Sent the rat to Amelia Bones," said the owl. "She took him straight to auror interrogation room one. Read the paper."

Sirius sat down, and began reading. After several minutes, he started crying. He put the paper down, and sobbed with utter abandon.

After several more minutes, he quieted, sat up, and said, "I'm free. Rat has been held over for a murder trial. Maybe he'll get my old room in Azkaban. Bugger him. They have called off the search for me. I really wanted to kill him Harry. I still want to kill him."

"Can he escape also, if he gets your old room?" asked the owl.

"They know he is an animagus," said Sirius. "They probably won't ever take the suppression shackles off him. That's how I got out. They didn't know I was an animagus. Even then, I nearly didn't get my head through the bars. I squeezed through with a mushy incomplete transformation. Nasty, that. Almost got stuck. Padfoot's head is bigger than mine. Got my head through, and wriggled the rest of the way. Shoulders were almost a problem. Good I don't weigh nothing. I was getting out, or dying right there. Dementors didn't care about me as much when I was Padfoot. I walked right by them. If DMLE knew that, all animagi would get the kiss, or at least a special room. They won't learn that from me. I'll pay to get obliviated first. Might do it anyway. Should do it. Pretty common, I think, for people who aren't lifers. Azkaban sucked. Who wants to remember that? Just lose a dozen years I don't have anyway. I hid on the boat when it got dark. I can get pretty small, when I hunker down. My fur is black, and I didn't move a muscle. They don't search the boats. Never been an escape. Security is weak. Dementors do it all, really. No one likes to be assigned there."

"What is the kiss," asked the owl.

"Dementor kisses you, and you never recover," said Sirius. "People say dementor eats a person's soul. It's a wonder people even breathe after that. They never eat or drink. Just stare. Good as dead. Body starves to death."

"Could you take his memories of Azkaban, and how he got out?" asked Hermione. "You helped me out, with a few of the creepy ones."

"Probably," said Harry. "Wouldn't have to be too selective. Don't know that I would do it. If I did, I don't know if I'd let him remember I did. I'm not big on letting people know what I can do. He knows too much about what I do already."

"You helped me," said Hermione. "You could help him. It doesn't hurt to get to know people."

"Don't know about that," said Harry. "Maybe."

"Ask him what he wants to do now," said Hermione.

"What do you want to do now?" asked the owl.

"I don't know," said Sirius. "Paper said I have twelve years back pay coming, and some compensation for being in Azkaban for no reason. I ain't going back to work for the aurors. Stuff that."

"Where do you want to go?" asked the owl. "I won't stop you from leaving."

"No where I want to go," said Sirius. "My family has an island, but I there's no one there. Nothing I want to do. Never thought about anything but getting the rat. Can I stay here a while? I've not been here long, but I like running with the wolves. I'm getting stronger. I'd like to talk to you more often."

"Stay as long as you like," said the owl. "Tell no one about me, or this place. That is all I ask."

"I can do that," said Sirius. "Will you visit me? You are the last I have of James and Lily. I don't know you at all."

"He looks awful," said Hermione. "Tell him the paper said he should come in for medical evaluation, and about the aurors."

"I like to come here," said the owl. "I consider this place mine. I stay pretty busy, but I'll visit. The paper said they want you to come in for medical evaluation. The aurors want to talk to you too. They'll give you your compensation after you come in."

"I bet they want to talk to me," growled Sirius. "Bloody aurors. Sod theeeemmmmmm. Sod 'em all."

"Tell him about Professor Lupin," said Hermione. "The professor isn't doing so well either. He looks awful too. He knew the professor."

"Lupin isn't doing too well," said the owl. "Carried the paper everywhere this morning, and didn't teach class as energetically as he usually does."

"He's got an unusual problem," said Sirius.

"Being a werewolf?" asked the owl.

"How did you know about that?" asked Sirius. "He tell you?"

"Hard to hide, from the likes of me," said the owl. "It's worse than usual for him. I keep a close eye on him."

"Maybe I'll send a note to him," said Sirius. "I'll work on one."

"I've got to go," said the owl. "Thought you would want to see the paper. I'll be back, when I can. Remember, no one can know about this place. No one."

Harry and Hermione were on the couch in the common room.

"I have a question," said Hermione. "Why didn't you know the rat was not a rat?"

"I don't particularly like Ratboy," said Harry. "The rat was with him, and I didn't want to get any closer to him than I had to. I don't want to ride around in his pocket. It wasn't like I was going to take the rat from him. When I want rats, I can get rats. I might have done it when I was younger, in Surrey."

"Ratboy, huh," said Hermione grinning. "You and names. I don't care for him much myself."

"Let's go get lunch," said Harry. "Quick lunch, and then to class."

"Back to normal, huh?" asked Hermione. "It has been a fast five days. I'm really glad he is a free man."

In the Great Hall, the Weasley siblings were all sitting together. They looked rather somber. The youngest boy looked up as Harry and Hermione sat down.

"Hey Potter," he yelled. "What kind of stupid cat do you have that don't eat rats when they get a chance?"

The oldest sibling obviously told him to be quiet. Harry just ate his lunch.


	10. Sirius Returns

Chapter 10 Sirius Returns

Hermione met Ginny after supper.

"Ginny, I have been wanting to talk to you," said Hermione. "You've been busy. I couldn't find you."

"DMLE wanted to talk to my whole family, so Mum called my brothers and me home for a meeting," said Ginny. "We've been at home for a couple days. They wanted to ask questions about Ron's rat. Later, we didn't feel like coming back right away. The first thing they showed us was the picture from the Prophet. That's why you wanted it, wasn't it? Because of Harry."

"Sirius Black owled Harry," said Hermione, sticking with the story. "He said the rat was an animagus that Professor Lupin could recognize, so I took the photo to the professor. He mumbled something like 'It can't be, he's dead,' and took the photo with him. We didn't know if what Black wrote was real. I didn't want to say anything, if it was nothing. At least the rat was already gone."

"The rat was Peter Pettigrew," said Ginny. "DMLE has him now, and he is wanted for murder. A MURDERER. Mum learned the animagus revelation charm from Bill right away, and even used it on all of the chickens. Percy has barely said a word. He wants to act like it didn't happen. Ron went spare. He wants Bill to teach him the charm too. Can you imagine Ron wanting to learn something he doesn't have to? The twins, well ... they are the twins. DMLE asked us all sorts of questions, but we aren't in trouble, or anything. You said it could be a good story, but ... wow. A murderer, living with us for all those years. Thankfully, the Prophet didn't mention where the rat was hiding."

"How are you doing, Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"I'm OK," said Ginny. "After having Tom in your head, not much can top that. Bill spent some time with me, so that was good. Bill said I have a long way to go yet. I didn't expect to see him until the holidays. The nightmares haven't came back. Thank the gods I have Bill to help me. I'd hate to go to St. Mungos, and talk to strangers."

"You can talk to me anytime," said Hermione. "About anything. You know that, right?"

"Yeah," said Ginny. "You help a lot too. After Tom, homework is easy. Too easy, really."

"Don't sell yourself short," said Hermione. "Talking to you helps me too. You know how I like to study. If you want to learn stuff above year two, I can help."

"Not just yet," said Ginny. "I practice Bill's exercises ... a lot. I could teach you some of those."

"Not a bad idea," said Hermione. "Let's make a schedule."

Ginny just grinned.

* * *

A few days later, Harry was in the cave with Sirius.

"Harry, I'm not doing so good," said Sirius. "This place is good, but I've got to go. I need to be obliviated. I can't sleep properly. Nightmares are awful. Hell, day time isn't that good. I will probably need to go to the healers at St. Mungos in London. Before I go there, I want to find someone in Knockturn Alley to wipe my mind. I used to know some places to look for someone who might have the ability. Some people have a talent with memory charms."

"Lockhart said he had the talent," said the owl. "He wanted to do me. He won't get that chance again."

"Let me know if you want me to curse him for you ... git, think he will hurt my godson," said Sirius. "Anyway, I had a driving need to find the rat, but I don't have that any more. I am worried. The St. Mungos obliviators are good, but the aurors will get me first, and I promised not to say anything about you or this place. They will ask me an awful lot of questions about my escape, and some I don't want to answer. I want them to wonder how I got out of Azkaban for eternity. Best prank ever, that. To the point, I don't want anyone to know I am an animagus, and it works best when no one knows. They probably won't specifically ask that, but it will come up when I talk about how I escaped. Veritas serum works really good. I don't want to forget what Dumbledick did to me, or what the rat did, but I don't need to remember Azkaban to do that. I am going to leave tomorrow, I guess. Take me a while to find someone. I need to scratch some money up."

"I can help you with that," said the owl. "I've been cleared for Hogsmeade weekends."

"How can you help me?" asked Sirius. "I need to be obliviated."

"Maybe I will tell you some time," said Harry. "It's how I have so many friends, like these wolves and owls. I am rather good with minds and memories. Real good. You have secrets, I have secrets. They will be safe. Do you want to do this?"

"Yeah, my life is a mess now," said Sirius. "Just wipe out a dozen years. Hell, at this point, I don't even care if you kill me. Azkaban HAS to go from my mind. If they get me, they learn stuff I want quiet. If you do half a job, St. Mungos can do the rest. Just promise me one thing. If I'm a flobber worm after you are done, kill me."

"If you are sure you want to be obliviated, I can do it," said the owl. "I will need a couple hours."

"You worked with the wolves and an owl?" asked Sirius.

"And more," said the owl.

"Get rid of Azkaban for me Harry," said Sirius. "Try, anyhow. You can't leave me much worse off than I am now. I just want to know when I went got into the boat going into Azkaban, and when I got out of it, making my hasty exit. Anything in the middle goes. That would be perfection. A dozen years gone. OK?"

"Azkaban will be gone, as will this place," said the owl. "They will want to know where you have been hiding. There is a Hogsmeade weekend in two days. Make any preparations you need to. I will meet you at the place I found you. The wolves will come with you, not that you would get lost necessarily, but why take a chance. There are other things in the woods that you don't want to find you. That will be the place you've been hiding since you were seen at Hogwarts."

"He should write himself some notes about anything important," said Hermione. "We can help him prepare."

"My friend Hermione will be with me," said the owl. "She suggests you make yourself some notes. I have removed some of her memories as well. She hasn't had any problems. Your memories will be easier to remove, since you want entire sections blanked out."

"You're starting to trust me?" asked Sirius.

"You won't remember how it happened," said Harry.

"Damn Harry," said Sirius. "You are only thirteen years old. No wonder Voldemort wanted you dead. That prophecy must have been something. Good thing he's gone."

"He's not gone," said the owl.

"WHAT!!!" yelled Sirius.

"He's some sort of wraith," said the owl. "Possessed a teacher my first year at Hogwarts. Dead again, for now, as far as I know. He means to kill me. He wants me as badly as you wanted the rat. Maybe worse. Wants Longbottom too."

"Frank's kid?" said Sirius. "Frank and Alice were the other couple Dumbledick wanted to protect. Bella got to them. I heard her bragging about it. Dumbledick works wonders."

"That prophecy you were talking about?" stated the owl.

"This changes everything," said Sirius. "Bloody hell, this changes everything. No wonder Bella used to talk about meeting her master again. Thought she was crazy. Well, she is, I suppose. Two days, huh."

"Where will you go, after Hogsmeade?" asked the owl.

"There is a public floo at the Hogshead Inn," said Sirius. "They don't ask questions. I will floo to the old home place in London. Don't really look forward to seeing Mum, but maybe she has a better opinion of me now."

"Oh my," said Hermione. "Prophet said his mother is dead. She died a few years after he went to prison."

"Paper said your mother is dead," said the owl. "She died a few years after you went to prison."

"Oh Harry, that's cold," said Hermione. "Maybe a bit more tact, huh?"

"No real loss there," said Sirius. "I'll tell you about it some time. Kicked me out, and I went to live at your Grandad's, when I wasn't at Hogwarts."

"His mother must have been a real prize," said Hermione.

"So, I get to see you back in the rocks above Hogsmeade?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah," said the owl.

"Now I can hardly stand the wait," said Sirius.

Sirius didn't say anything for a while. Harry wasn't real chatty.

"Can I ever come back here, Harry?" asked Sirius. "I like it here."

"Why not?," said the owl. "Who knows what the future brings? My life has changed so much in the last two years. You just can't tell anyone else about my valley."

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked up into the rocks about Hogsmeade. The wolves met them, and the owls were flying overhead. They walked into the crevasse to meet Sirius.

Sirius stood up, and didn't say anything. His jaw was slack.

"Mr. Black," said Hermione.

"Damn Harry," said Sirius. "You look just like James."

"Yeah, with my mother's eyes," said Harry. "I've heard."

"I've got so much I'd like to say," said Sirius. "When I wasn't thinking about the rat, or Crouch and Dumbledick, I thought about you."

"There's not really any time for that," said Harry.

"There is a blown over dead tree top outside," said Hermione. "I am going to bring in some wood for a fire."

"That your girl?" asked Sirius. "I started dating young."

"She's a good friend," said Harry. "We do most things at Hogwarts together."

"I had James, Remus, and the rat for that," said Sirius. "We were mates. Where there was one of us, the others were probably close. Bloody rat. Why did he do it?"

Hermione came back in, levitating enough wood for a good fire.

"Who are you, young lady?" asked Sirius.

"Hermione Granger," said Hermione, as she prepared for the fire.

"If we're going to do this, we may as well get started," said Harry. "You won't remember this."

"Harry, I want to thank you for your help," said Sirius. "I'm a free man, and the rat is caught."

"Hermione is the one who wanted to make sure you are free," said Harry. "I probably would have let you kill the rat. He was a wand carrying animagus living in my room. There are so many things unsafe about that. Further, you explained how he was responsible for the attack on me and my parents. I have no problem killing people who try to kill me. Stupid to let them live to try again. Hermione was worried about your well being."

"I also like the idea Pettigrew is in jail," said Hermione. "The truth is known, and justice is served. You were given a raw deal."

"Thanks, then, Miss Hermione," said Sirius. "You two have done so much. I hope I see you both again."

"You just get better," said Hermione.

"I will," said Sirius, "if this works out. Won't care about it, if it don't."

"Harry knows what he is doing," said Hermione. "He helped me out of some bad memories Voldemort gave me."

"There is a lot I don't know about you guys, isn't there," said Sirius. "Dark and Nasty messed with you too."

"If Harry doesn't hear from you by the summer, I will write to you, Mr. Black," said Hermione. "If you get to follow the list, you will write Harry. I will send the other letters when you are on your own."

"When you write, call me Padfoot," said Sirius. "So, you're Harry's social secretary now? My close friends call me Padfoot. Even if I don't remember you, damn few people know me as Padfoot."

"OK, Padfoot," said Hermione, with a small grin.

"I don't know if I would have been as successful finding the rat without you," said Sirius. "I stuffed up getting into Gryffindor Tower. The rat ran. I would have kept trying. You will write to me, won't you Harry?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "When you feel well enough to write, I will answer your letters. Hermione says it is important."

"Lily helped James pull his head out of his arse," said Sirius with a smile. "She helped us all, really. James kept after her all through school, and she finally went out with him. Too bad you never got to know her. She was something else. Damn, I miss them. Looks like guys need a good woman, though I never found one for me. After school, the war and work kept me busy. In school, I was ... well, I played the field and the fool. Something of a dumb arse, really, looking back. I've looked back, a lot."

"Mr. Black ... Padfoot," said Hermione. "Your life starts fresh today. Don't dwell on the bad things. It doesn't work. I know it doesn't."

"Me, getting advice from a kid," said Sirius with a chuckle.

"We better get started," said Harry, as Hermione worked the fire.

"Here are the letters I want you to send me, when it is safe," said Sirius. "Make sure you wait until next summer, just to make sure."

"I'll make sure you get them," said Hermione.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Sirius.

"Just relax, and make your self comfortable," said Harry. "It may take a while."

Harry entered his mind, and started looking around. He found Sirius' consciousness, and connected.

'Hey kiddo, this is different,' said Sirius. 'How is this done?'

'I find the section where Azkaban is stored,' said Harry. 'We will view some memories. It is a quick process, but you have a lot of memories. Memories play pretty fast in here, especially since we aren't going to study them, or organize them in any way.'

They found Sirius' childhood, and Hogwarts. They slowed down after Hogwarts.

'Harry, don't you want to see some memories of your parents?" asked Sirius.

'I can't avoid it,' said Harry. 'We have to narrow down where to start getting rid of the memories. I must admit, I am a bit curious. They are complete strangers for me. I remember a little, but not too much. I was really young. I dare not try this with just anyone. The Ministry would get me if word got out. I know it. Look how they treat an animagus. I haven't seen much of any good about the Ministry.'

'Smart move,' said Sirius. 'Believe me, I ought to know. Bloody Ministry.'

Harry saw memories of Sirius with his parents, and when Harry was a small child. Not only did he see the memories, but he felt Sirius' emotions with the memories. Sirius was dedicated to his parents, and Harry as well, as his godson. Azkaban was hell, and they avoided it as much as possible. They just wanted the location.

'You care about me quite a bit, don't you?' said Harry. 'I didn't know what to expect, but I didn't expect this.'

'I care about you, kiddo,' said Sirius. 'You are job one, now.'

'I can see what you are planning,' said Harry. 'I will send you an owl when you get out of the hospital. It will stay with you, and be yours. I know just the one. You are going to be busy.'

'Everyone has to have something to live for,' said Sirius. 'Or someone.'

'I know where to work now,' said Harry. 'You will go to sleep, and when you wake up, we will be gone, and so will Azkaban. You won't remember Hermione, me, or your time in the valley, but we will be in contact later.'

'Do it, kiddo,' said Sirius. 'Don't let me forget you and your parents.'

Harry came to, and Hermione was near. The fire was comfortable.

"He really cares for me," said Harry, with a tear. "I didn't expect that. At least, not that strongly. I know he said it, but ... let's go. That was ... intense. He will wake soon."

Sirius woke up, and looked around. A fire was still burning. A letter was tied to his wrist.

**Sirius, old boy, this is Sirius. **

**We spent the better part of a dozen years in Azkaban for killing the rat. Hopefully, you remember the rat. No one asked us what happened. No trial, nothing. Azkaban messed us up real bad, so you had to pay to get obliviated. I really hope you don't remember how bad it was, or you'll have to ask for your money back. I solemnly swear we are buggered up. Obliviation was the only choice. You might remember the stories they told at the academy. Understated. Believe them. Really bad there in Azkaban. We escaped, and turned the world upside down for a while.**

**We caught the rat, and we are a free man. Read the papers near you. You have a few hours until you need to leave. They owe us.**

**First things first. Don't trust Bird Club Dumbledick. He, with Crouch, let us rot in Azkaban. He got James and Lily killed, trusting everyone in his group without verification. Hopefully, you remember how well he handled the spy investigation, and how we planned to catch the spy. Bloody old sod. He did think to protect Harry from Death Eater revenge, thank the Powers. His incompetence may have been involved in Bella and her husband hurting Frank and Alice, I don't know yet. He may be a powerful wizard, but he's only fit to boss teachers and pontificate with politicians. Kick that auror disgrace Crouch in the stones if you see him. Those two cost you twelve years, and lots of ****PAIN****.**

**Secondly, Mum is dead. Go straight to the old home place. Floo from the Hogshead just before closing time. They won't ask questions. Never have. We have a couple galleons on us in small coins. **

**Mum didn't trust anyone after Dad died. The Black wards should be intact. The papers haven't said anything about a Black heir, while we have been on the run. Maybe the old bitch didn't get around to disowning us after all. She probably liked the idea we were in Azkaban. Probably thought we joined Voldemort, and made her proud. Remember, she burned us off the tapestry. There should be some clothes and some money there. Should be able to find a wand that works.**

**Third, floo to St. Mungos. Paper said the aurors will pay for it, full ride. We need help badly. We are better than when we got out, but we are still skin and bones. Who knows how bad our insides are. It isn't just our mind that is a mess.**

**Fourth, give the auror's a chance. We need to be an auror again. It is important. Harry needs us to be an auror. That is all I will say on that. Not an issue right now, get well. You ****NEED**** to be an auror. Just do it. That sod Crouch was the problem.**

**Fifth and last, get well, and then write our godson. Get to know Harry. He's already bleeding thirteen years old and at Hogwarts. The rat was there. We sent the rat to Bones. May the rat rot in hell, after he rots in Azkaban. Rat gets a trial next week. Yeah, he gets a trial. We didn't. We got nothing but Hotel Azkaban. Bella got a trial, Malfoy got a trial, everyone got a trial, but us. Don't forget that.**

**You wouldn't like Azkaban. **

**Work through this list.**

**Long live the memory of the Marauders, minus the bloody rat.**

**Good luck, old buddy.**

**Sirius**

The fire was still burning. Sirius could vaguely smell some perfume. He changed into Padfoot, and the smells were discernible. Two people had been here recently. He changed back, and read the papers. There was a good stack of wood, and he stoked the fire several times while he read. About midnight, he picked up the best blanket, and wrapped it around him. He made a package of the papers and letter. He walked to the Hogshead Inn.

There were still a few patrons there at the bar. Sirius walked straight toward the floo.

"Black," said one of the patrons, reaching for a wand.

"Touch that wand, and I'll hurt you," said the bartender. "You know the rules."

"But that's Black," said the patron.

"Evening Abe," said Sirius. "Just passing through. Catch you again some other time."

The bartender just nodded, Sirius threw a coin in the pot, grabbed some powder, and was gone.

"That was Sirius Black," said the patron again. "I would have been in the paper."

"Free man, good kid," said the bartender to the few people left. "Next round's on me."

* * *

Sirius was glad the old home place accepted him. It would have complicated things, if it hadn't. He looked around. The place was a mess. There was the soft pop of an elf.

"Bad Master returns," said the elf.

"Kreacher," spat Sirius. "You still alive?"

"Kreacher lives," said the elf. "Rather have his head on the wall."

"That can be arranged later," spat Sirius. "I need a wand. Get several wands to choose from. Get me clothes. Take them to my old room."

Kreacher just grumbled, and popped away.

"Damn, I hate being here," said Sirius, to himself.

* * *

Sirius woke up in the morning, got dressed, and used the floo immediately to go to St. Mungos. He walked up to the check in station.

"Hello, may I help you ... S ..." began the receptionist.

"Yes, my name is Sirius Black," said Sirius. "The paper said I should come in for medical evaluation. Who should I talk t ...."

Sirius was stunned in the back. He woke up in a hospital bed, complete with a white walled room.

"Mr. Black, you are awake," said Amelia Bones. "The young auror who stunned you is on three day suspension. The staff already knows enough to realize you will be here for some time. Do you have any questions for me?"

"The paper said I should come in for medical treatment, and that the aurors wanted to talk to me," said Sirius. "I recognize you, Major Bones."

"I am now the DMLE Department Head, if you didn't know," said Amelia. "It pleases me no end that you trusted me enough to write while you were on the run. Major Shacklebolt will work with you for the next few days. You will have a guard posted around the clock, more for your protection than anything else. Not everyone believes you should have been cleared of all charges. We DO have some questions for you, and you need to be debriefed. I am sure you understand."

"I'll answer anything I can," said Sirius weakly. "Azkaban was terrible, and I paid to have myself obliviated. I wrote myself a note. I can only imagine how bad off I was, if I paid to have an obliviator take the memories of Azkaban."

"Who obliviated you?" asked Amelia.

"I don't know," said Sirius. "He may not have been all that reputable. I used a code in the note to myself that told me it was necessary. I woke up outside of Hogsmeade yesterday, and went to the old home place. I came to St. Mungos as soon as I woke up today. The rest, you know."

"May I see the note?" asked Amelia.

"I left it at home," said Sirius. "I don't want it posted in the Prophet, or anything, but you can see it."

"It will be part of the debriefing," said Amelia. "As far as I am concerned, you are still an auror, and on the payroll. The note may be important, and it is NOT for public consumption. You were apparently responsible for capturing Pettigrew, and that investigation is still ongoing. There is a lot of high level interest in Pettigrew's activity for the last several years. You are central to that investigation. Pettigrew has admitted to betraying the Potters to Voldemort, and framing you for his murder."

"Yes Ma'am," said Sirius. "Ma'am, I'm sorry, but I am having a hard time staying awake."

"They have given you several potions," said Amelia. "That is understandable. Rest easy, Auror Black. You have earned it."

* * *

"Madam Bones, I have never seen such a thorough obliviation," said the healer assigned to DMLE. "Usually obliviations leave some residual, and we can get something, but Auror Black has nothing at all of his years at Azkaban. Nothing."

"What of his mental and physical health?" asked Amelia.

"He is suffering from malnutrition, and the resultant organ and tissue damage," said the healer. "There is no quick cure for this level of damage, but I expect a complete recovery in time. Considering he spent a dozen years in Azkaban, his mental health is amazing, other than he is grieving for the loss of the Potters. It is as if he never went to Azkaban."

"You worked with Major Shacklebolt for his debriefing," stated Amelia. "Is there no indication what so ever of how he escaped from Azkaban?"

"None," said the healer. "He has no memory of ever being in Azkaban. He just knows that he was there. He remembers stepping on the boat, and then he was running, with the boat behind him. The last few weeks is sketchy as well. Our investigation has not uncovered anything else, nothing of his capture of Pettigrew. There was that note he left for himself."

"He summoned his family elf to retrieve the note," said Amelia. "I have seen it. There is nothing of relevance there. I understand how Dumbledore ... and his bird club, big secret that ... was helping James and Lily Potter hide from Voldemort. Auror Black ... is unhappy with Dumbledore and Crouch. Unhappy is a generous word."

"If there is nothing else, then may I go?" asked the medical officer.

"Yes, you may go," said Amelia. "Certain people are not going to like the results of your evaluation of Auror Black."

"Yes, well, be that as it may, it is of no concern of mine," said the healer. "Auror Black may be ready to return to duty in three or four months. His recovery is not a simple matter of healing injuries. His body and magical levels were devastated. There is very little to work with. I have no idea how he was able to cope with his ... debilitated condition, and still function well enough to capture Pettigrew. He may of course continue his remedial auror training, as you see fit. The physical training is not possible at this time."

"Yes, I know," said Amelia. "I wonder about how he did it myself. His service record notes his dedication to the job at hand. I think you will agree that he had a lot of motivation to capture Pettigrew. Thank you for your time, Mary."

"You are quite the enigma, Auror Black," said Amelia, to herself.

* * *

"Please have Peter Pettigrew brought to Court Room Ten," said Amelia Bones. "I am going to take my place in the court room."

"Yes Ma'am," said the young auror. She soon returned.

"Ma'am!" exclaimed the auror. "The aurors guarding Pettigrew have been found stunned. Pettigrew is missing!"

"BLOODY HELL," yelled Amelia Bone, grabbing her wand. "MINISTRY LOCK DOWN. CODE ALPHA THREE GAMMA SEVEN DELTA EIGHT! SO MOTE IT BE!"

Every exit slammed shut, while none too gently pulling anyone near them inside the building. The building's floo network shut down, as did the apparition portals. Pettigrew was long gone.

* * *

Harry took the news of Pettigrew's escape with a grain of salt. His security scheme would not change. The news stayed on the front page of the Prophet for days, and the DMLE took the brunt of the proverbial firestorm. It became obvious that it was a well orchestrated escape, and an inside job. No single department was to blame. The dementors did not return to Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione was working on her own diary. Harry talked her into a Saturday with Norberta.

"What you did with Crookshanks is incredible," said Hermione. "She has said a couple words. I thought she was close to Kneazle before, but now they are inseparable. I believe they are making their own language. I can make out some of it, now and then."

"Yeah, they are," said Harry. "Removing Azkaban for Sirius reminded me I have been a little too busy. I haven't spent much time with Kneazle. None with Norberta either, really. I plan to spend time with her on Saturday. Want to go?"

"I'll take a break from the diary," said Hermione. "I have the basics started, but my diary won't hurt anyone. Every girl should have a diary like I am working on. Even Ginny is interested."

"Sirius had memories of me with my parents," said Harry. "He felt the same way about them ... him and me also ... as I do Kneazle, and well, you. They had a deep friendship. He will want to talk to me when he gets better. It's easy to get so busy that I forget other things."

"Busy has always been normal for me," said Hermione.

* * *

Harry and Hermione visited Norberta, and Norberta was happy for the visit.

"Dragons have two ways of talking," she told Harry. "We can make low sounds in our throat that carry easily through the water. It is good for simple words when hunting, like up, down, home, and the names of food, or a landmark. That one is easy to learn. The second language is completely different. When he gets here, listen to the big one speak it."

"Do you like it here?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, but the second language is boring," said Norberta. "I don't understand any of it. We spend hours on it. The old one has me try to copy what he does. Even though he seems pleased, I don't understand what we are doing. Here he comes now."

The old one started speaking.

"It is like singing," said Hermione.

"Yeah. They listen to shiny rocks sing, when they are not singing themselves," said Norberta.

"There is one thing I learned quickly on the hunt. These dragons actively avoid humans. If a ship comes even remotely near, the dragons pretend to be rocks on the bottom of the ocean. I do what they do. I have always hidden from people."

The old dragon had her mimic sounds, and she became frustrated. She was talking to Harry and Hermione mentally, and not really paying a lot of attention. Her command of the English language wasn't the best, but she could hold a conversation. She thought in English, since that is how she had communicated her whole life. She spoke the only language she really understood.

"Wish I knew what you're saying," said Norberta.

The old dragon paused, and gave Norberta a long look.

"Young one," said the old dragon. "How doth thou know the language of the English humans? 'Tis but one of the human languages I know."

"He speaks English!" exclaimed Hermione. "A bit out of date, though."

"Tell him how you learned," said Harry.

"My egg hatched in England, and he took care of me," said Norberta. "It is his language. It is the only one I know."

"The dragons the humans raise are little more than beasts," said the old dragon. "Dragons doth go wild most quick. 'Tis strange that you are not wild, young one. We see a wild dragon, from time to time. They usually go their own way. You can't imagine how surprised we are to see you."

"Wild?" asked Norberta.

"A beast," said the old one. "Dragons need to talk to the eggs in the clutch, to keep the hatchlings from being a beast, a relatively recent discovery for us. As soon as they hatch, hatchlings must have constant attention. They learn rapidly. An intelligent dragon as young as you should not exist, but you do. Most intelligent dragons are quite old. We have been involved with all of the known young ones. Now I find you dost speak English. You said it is his language. Who is this?"

"He protected me and fed me," said Norberta.

"Why were you where we found you?" asked the old one. "I can tell how young you are, from your scale patterns."

"I can't be with him all of the time," said Norberta. "I was having fun exploring."

"'Tis been a long time since this dragon trusted humans," said the old one. "Dragons are natural explorers. We struggle for our very survival. I wouldst meet this human that helped you. He must be a wizard. They are the only ones who know of dragonkind. I want to speak to the one who raised you. I may learn something important. As I said, we struggle for our very existence."

"Do you want to tell him you are with Norberta now?" asked Hermione.

"What would it hurt?" asked Harry. "What do you want to do, Norberta?"

"I would tell him," said Norberta, to Harry and Hermione. "They have been nice to me."

"OK," said Harry. "Tell him what you want to."

"He is here with me now," said Norberta, to the old dragon, pointing to her head. "He visits me sometimes."

The old dragon snorted in shock. "In your mind?" asked the old one. "Most passing strange."

"He has always been able to do that," said Norberta.

"This wizard controls you?" asked the dragon suspiciously.

"No, never," said Norberta. "He helps. We help each other. We lived together for a while. Now, he lives with the others. I can't be with him, because others fear dragons."

"Wizards use dragons for their body parts," spat the old one. "For a while they used dragons for protection, and war, if they could find one intelligent enough. Goblins still do. A few have been friendly to dragonkind, but then they die. Our group has nothing to do with humans, though this one in your mind may be an exception to the rule. Dragons have little need for humankind. I am not comfortable with him knowing of us, but 'tis too late now."

"He won't hurt you," said Norberta.

"Hast he a strand of a young dragon's heart in his wand?" asked the old dragon.

"NO!" said Norberta quickly. "He did use some of my discarded scales, from where I slept."

"Oh young one," said the old dragon. "They have nearly destroyed us more than once, since the great disaster. They believe dragons like us in this place are little more than myth, and we dost keep it that way. The non magical humans are an even larger threat, and they dost not even know of us. The other dragons will not be pleased. One wizard is not a danger, but their numbers can indeed harm us. Wizards don't rest easy with the idea of intelligent dragons."

"They won't learn anything from me," said Harry.

"I won't tell anyone either," said Hermione. "We can make an oath."

"He will say nothing," said Norberta. "He ... he will promise. Make an oath."

"That is small consolation, young one," said the old dragon. "What dost this wizard of yours do? How came he to help you hatch?"

"Hagrid won your egg in a game of chance," said Harry. "He wanted you as a pet, even though it was illegal for him to have you. Tell him I am a student."

"He is a student," said Norberta. "Another one was given my egg, and I would have been a pet. I hatched where that one lives. I couldn't stay there, and Harry helped me."

"Harry is the name of this wizard then," said the old one. "I lived in Britain several centuries ago. I protected my humans. I suppose they were MY pets, really. They betrayed me. I was lucky to escape with my life."

"Harry would never betray me," said Norberta.

"He will die of old age soon enough," said the old one. "Then, what would you do? My wizard would not have betrayed me either. His great great grandchildren did the foul deed."

"What do you mean?" asked Norberta.

"Dragons live much longer than humans," said the old one. "According to the stones, humans live a much shorter time than before the disaster, since the stones tell stories of the same human living for hundreds of years. The stones do not say why this happened. I was happy with my humans for several of their generations. Their short life span is a huge disappointment, but they can be interesting. I enjoyed talking to them, since dragons like us have been so very rare. I lived with them in their buildings for a while. I won't risk that again. I met my wizard, quite by accident. We also helped each other. I mourned his death for a long time."

Hermione would have been bouncing, if she was standing in the cave.

"Ask about the great disaster," said Hermione.

"What was the great disaster," asked Norberta.

"A huge flaming stone fell from the sky," said the old one. "It struck Atlantis, and nearly wiped us out. We lived peacefully with magical humans before the disaster. The whole world was in dark, cold storms. It was not the first time a stone has fallen from the sky, but this one hit in a bad spot. Dragons, dwarves, elves, and humans alike struggled to simply survive the disaster. Dragons fared better than humans, for a while. Countless dragons were killed during the strike and the earthquakes that followed. Dragons like living in caves, and it may be the death of us. I was little more than a hatchling, far away from Atlantis, learning the ways of the ocean. Clutch after clutch of beastly dragons were born, some more ... stupid ... than others. We reverted to the time of old, when large reptiles walked the earth. Dragon history is very old. Everything was lost, until I found this cave a hundred years ago. I believed dragonkind doomed to extinction. This was a private retreat for one of the old dragons of that time. He must be long dead. He had history stones here, among other things. Dragonkind may not become extinct, if those of us like me are careful. There are six distinct surviving species of dragon that I am aware of now. We are learning what we need to do to return to the way dragons once were."

"I will get to learn that?" asked Norberta.

"Yes, indeed," said the old dragon. "Females are most important. Hopefully, in a few hundred years, you will have your own clutch of eggs. Sooner, if we are fortunate. Your knowledge of English will help in your education immensely. I thought I had to teach you, as if a fresh hatchling, and you are no hatchling. Hatchlings learn language rapidly after hatching, according to the stones. That is the problem of dragons. There is a very short time period to keep hatchlings from going wild. The old one teaching me and my clutch mates did not know the crucial information to rear proper dragons. He, and my siblings are long gone. That is why you are so remarkable, young dragon. A natural dragon of your intelligence is born once every few thousand years. We know now how to improve the chances that hatchlings are not beasts. Even Atlantis produced beasts. Wild dragons are producing more clutches than when I was hatched, but they are still too few for comfort."

"How will you help hatchlings like me?" asked Norberta. "I have no idea where the rest of my clutch went. My brothers and sisters."

"Dragons must speak to the clutch almost constantly, as I said earlier." said the old one. "Hatchlings can not be left alone at all. Young dragons still learn rapidly for the first year or two. No other intelligent creature grows as fast as a dragon. The young ones need constant attention. Knowledge of this was lost during the disaster. The few young dragons were always reared on Atlantis in the nursery on ancient nesting grounds, and only a few dedicated dragons were involved in raising our young. Atlantis and Lemuria were the historic homes of dragons. This wizard of yours must be remarkable. I want to meet him."

"You need to sing to the eggs?" asked Norberta. "I can remember Hagrid talking, when I was in the egg."

"You could say that," replied the old dragon. "Who is Hagrid?"

"The one who first had my egg," said Norberta. "He is good too."

"What happened to my brothers and sisters?" asked Norberta. "I haven't even thought about them."

"If they are not on the reservation, then they are probably in wizard potions, wands, and such," said the old one. "Your siblings are likely beasts, if they live at all. The reservation can only hold so many dragons, and doth a profitable business. Wizards, in their own way, have helped ensure our survival. This is just the way things are. Your siblings could be with the goblins. We may approach the goblins, since they are honorable. As a species, humans are without honor, among themselves and others. They survived the great disaster because of their high birth rate and intelligence. They, themselves, were little more than beasts for several centuries after the great disaster. The last few hundred years has seen great change in their ... accomplishments. I wish I had found this cave earlier."

"Oh Harry," said Hermione. "This is terrible. Just when I think I know the worst of our world, I learn something else. My wand has a dragon heart string."

Norberta didn't say anything for a while.

"Harry, I don't want to live longer than you," said Norberta.

"Don't worry about that," said Harry. "We can't change that now. Let him know I will help you, anyway I can, any time you want."

"Harry wants you to know he will help me, when ever I want help," said Norberta.

"Sounds like my wizard," said the old dragon. "He promised a place to live as long as I wished. At the time, I thought I was one of the last intelligent dragons."

"What can we do?" asked Norberta.

"We have a couple dragons in the European reservation," said the old one. "There are reservations in Himalayas and the Andes that have been infiltrated. Goblins have a few dragons. Wizards make the assumption that the reservation will draw free roaming dragons, for purposes of mating. The wizards actively pursue the rare wild dragon that makes itself known. Wild dragons are wary. Wizards handling dragons are good at what they do. There was no difficulty getting in. Problem dragons are terminated, and we have no problem with that. Most are lost to us anyway. Our hope is with the eggs and the young dragons. One free born clutch was nurtured near here, and I teach them. Work on the reservation is promising. The beasts get culled, and docile dragons are kept for breeding stock. One day we will leave the reservations. They will not learn of our intelligence, if we can help it. This world is large, and has more ocean than land. There is no place dragons can not thrive. Dragons that want to stay hidden, stay hidden."

"I want to learn," said Norberta. "I will be your student."

"How long will your wizard be in your mind?" asked the old dragon.

"He doesn't want to interfere with what you are doing," said Norberta. "He goes to school, and now I can too. He can come back later."

"Back to your education then, young dragon," said the old one. "We can change the way things are. You have so much to learn. Every dragon who can learn, must learn as much as they can. Never again will just a few dragons know how to survive a disaster. Never again will dragons be carefree vagabonds, content to eat, sleep, and entertain themselves. Time and secrecy are the friends of dragons, until our numbers increase. Maybe your wizard will learn something, as well. I hope to have you learning with the others soon, now that I have a place to start. You must learn our language. Repeat, after me."

The old Norwegian had their attention.


End file.
